Deanna and friends meet the inu gang
by Kagome Raya
Summary: I meet new friends and the Inuyasha gang could life be better what if you were a fox and your friend were one too. New at this so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Hi happy people I'm posting a new fic because I want to so ... hmm I have no idea what to say

Inuyasha: Why are you doing this you said you wouldn't post a new fic until you are done with the other one?

Me: Don't worry I will work on both ok puppy –chan

Inuyasha: (has a anime vein popping on his forehead) what did you call me

Me: KAGOME INUYASHA IS TRYING TO HURT ME

Kagome: (runs in living room) INUYASHA SIT

Inuyasha: SLAM

Me: ok that was too close but ... hmmm what was I going to say ... oh right start the fic

Disclaimer (door bell rings and I go to it) me who is it Person don't open the door do you own Inuyasha Me no I don't but I have lots of Inuyasha stuff

Chapter 1 The Well In The Park

My bus came to a stop in front of my house and I stepped off and dashed in the house "Hi" I said to everyone when I walked in putting my book bag in the living room. I walked in my room and said, "Hi mom can I go to the park" "What are you going to do up there?" she asked, "Mom what do you at the park" she always ask me that like I'm some little girl who don't know what to do at the park so I grab my bike chain key and went outside to the back yard muttering "What kind of damn question is that" as I get on my bike I pull my skirt down I never wear a skirt when riding my bike and I didn't want to change so I kept the skirt on and rode to the park.

Some time later at the park 

As I rode around the track I saw two girls riding up to the park entrance and they rode onto the track soon they caught up with me. "Hi" said the girl with short black hair with brown eyes wearing a blue shirt and skirt. "Hello" said the girl with long black hair it looked a little brown to me she was wearing a school uniform like me but her shirt was khaki like her skirt she had green eyes. "Hello I'm Deanna," I answer the one with short hair said, "I'm Amitie" and the one with long hair said, "I'm Raffine." "Hey have you two ever heard of this show called Inuyasha," I asked and they both at the same time said, "Yes you watch Inuyasha to" I smiled "Yes I love watching Inuyasha." "Ohohohoh did you see the one that came on last night I missed it" Amitie asked "Sorry but I missed it to" I said. Raffine looked at us and said, "You both call your self an Inuyasha fan but you miss a episode shame on you" me and Amitie look at her "DID YOU SEE IT" I yelled "No I missed it too" "Shame on you Raffine" Amitie said and we laughed.

Like 5 min later 

We continue riding our bikes talking about Inuyasha and episodes we saw and we missed that's when I saw something where the ditch ended "Hey what's that" I ask Amitie and Raffine "What's what Deanna" Amitie said "Over there where the ditch ends" and I pointed to the spot we rode over to it "It's a well" Amitie said "Oh my gosh really" I said "Yeah it is" "Amitie she was being sarcastic" Raffine said "I knew that" Amitie replied me and Raffine look at each other "No you didn't" we said "Whatever you two so now what" I looked at the well "I'm having a daju vu moment where have I seen this well before" I mumble "What was that Deanna" Amitie said a little to close to my ear and I jumped bumping into Raffine who was standing right next to the well and fell in side the last thing she said before she engulf by a blue light was "Amitie you idiot" and she was gone. I hit Amitie up side the head "AMITIE YOU IDIOT LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO" "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" I hit her again "THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU IDIOT" I screamed and push her into the well and jump in to. We were engulf by blue light and for some reason our bikes flashed blue and disappeared to.

On the other side of the well 

Raffine walked in circles in the well "When I get my hands on Amitie I am going to kill her all dough it is Deanna fault I fell in here hmm I guess I have to kill both of them." Then me and Amitie appeared next to Raffine "There you two are" she hit us upside the head and yelled, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE" "WHY DID YOU HIT ME YOU NEED TO HIT HRE" I yelled pointing at Amitie "I HIT YOU FOR KNOCKING ME INTO THE WELL AND I HIT HER FOR MAKING YOU KNOCKING ME INTO THE WELL OK HAPPY" "HELL NO" I yelled back and Amitie watch as me and Raffine argued at each other.

Some time later

After me and Raffine argument we were sitting in the well. "Okay now that that's over with now what do we do" Amitie asked, "We can start by getting out of this well," Raffine said "Ok who wants to go first" I said Amitie and Raffine looked at each other "You first" "Wait how come I have to go first" "Your the taller" "BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR" "FINE WE'LL DO IT THE OLD WAY" so we played rock paper scissors and Amitie lost so she had to go up first. After she made it to the top Raffine went next then me we look around "Yep we are 500 years in the past" Raffine said "500 years in the past in Japan" I said "Lets go" Amitie said "To where" I ask "Out of here" Raffine replied so we hopped on our bikes and rode off.

Some time later

We made it to a village "Hmmm this place" Amitie said "What about this place" Raffine said "Deanna have you seen this village before" Amitie asked "I think so... oh now I remember this is Kaede village" I said happily. Then we heard something that sounded like slap "Ooh that one made contact" we said at the same time and we laughed.

Some time later

We rode through the village and made it out "I'm bored" I said "Me too" Amitie said "Me three" Raffine said "We need something to do this is no fun" I said, "Yeah I was hoping we could see Inuyasha and the others" Amitie said "I was hoping to see a battle or something" Raffine said "You should be careful what you wish for you just might get it" said a voice (A/n 100 dollars for the person who can guess who this is) then Naraku appeared in front of us. (A/n if said Naraku go get 100 dollars) "IT'S NARAKU" Amitie cried "No really" I said "YEAH" Amitie cried "Amitie she was being sarcastic" Raffine said "I knew that" said Amitie "NO YOU DIDN'T" me and Raffine yelled "WHATEVER" Amitie yelled "Are you done because it's time for you three to die" said Naraku his tentacles shot out and caught us. "LET US GO YOU SOB" Raffine yelled Naraku glared and tiding his grip on us and we screamed. "LET US GO," we yelled. Suddenly we started to glow. Raffine and Amitie was glowing blue and I was glowing pink. The light burned the tentacles and we landed on the ground. Then we raised our hands a blue flame appeared in it and we yelled, "FOX FIRE" and threw it at Naraku. The blue flame mixed together into one and burned him to ashes. I saw a puppet where he was standing "Damnit it was a puppet" I said and we turned Inuyasha Kagome Sango Miroku and Shippo was standing there looking at us with wide eyes "Hi" we said then we fell on the ground unconscious.

Me: zzzzzzzz

Inuyasha: HEY WAKE UP IDIOT

Me: (still sleep) Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha sit

Inuyasha: slam

Me: (still sleep) Please review thank you (hugs Sesshoumaru plush-ish)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi happy people I'm back with the next chapter and I want to thank my first two reviewer so thank you and Inuyasha: Stop wasting time and start the fic 

Me: I will if you shut up puppy-chan

Inuyasha: Don't call me that

Me: puppy-chan puppy-chan puppy-chan puppy-chan

Inuyasha: (has lots of amine veins popping on his head) THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD

Me: KA (tackled by Inuyasha his hand over my mouth)

Inuyasha: Stop calling me that

Me: (pulls out a button and push it me on intercom) KAGOME

Kagome:(run in the living room) INUYASHA GET OFF OF HER (push Inuyasha off of me) INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

Inuyasha: (hits the ground over and over again)

Me: Ok note to self never do to again and I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Amitie and Raffine as my own made up friends wicked I own something so start the fic.

" " Talking

' ' Thoughts

Chapter 2 New appearances and new friends

Normal pov (A/n you see I had the story in my pov so until I wake up the story will be in normal pov okay)

They stood there looking that the girls finally Kagome rushed over to one of them. "Are they ok Kagome" Shippo asked, "I think so they just passed out?" Kagome answered, "What do you think Naraku wanted with them?" Miroku said "Knowing that sick freak it was some thing bad" said Inuyasha "But these girl look too young to be dealing with Naraku" said Miroku "And they are very pretty to" he added kneeling next to one and she rapped her arms around him and said, "Ahhh Miroku you are mine so Sango better back off you are mine mine mine" and hugged him tighter and everyone gasped when Miroku blushed "Ok I haven't met her yet and she's already in love with me" "Ok lets get these girls to Kaede hut" Kagome said so Sango and Kagome pulled one of the girl on to Kirara Miroku carried the girl that hugged him like her life depended on it and Inuyasha carried the last girl then they set off to Kaede hut.

Some time later 

They made it to Kaede hut. "Oh my what happen to them" Kaede asked when they walked in "Naraku was after them but we don't know why" Sango said "Hey look what happen to them" Shippo said everyone looked at the girls their hair that was once black was now sliver and got longer they had fox's ears on their same color of their hair and they had tails too. "When did that happen" Shippo asked "Maybe just now" Kagome answered "They're fox demons" Sango said "But when we found them they looked human what made them change" Shippo asked "Maybe they had a spell on them to make them look human" Miroku answered "Hmmm ok but why did Naraku want them" Shippo asked "Would you stop asking questions" said Inuyasha "I'll ask as many as I want to Inuyasha" Inuyasha glared at Shippo and he stuck his tongue at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wanted to grab it but Kagome would sit him if he did.

Some time later 

"Are they ok they still didn't wake up" Shippo said "Don't worry they are fine I'm sure of it" Kagome said "Oh we need to go get their bikes" "You mean that thing that was near them" Sango said "Yeah lets go get it for them" Kagome answered so Kagome Sango and Miroku left to get the bikes. When Inuyasha thought they were gone he grab Shippo by his tail and shook him really hard. "Hey Inuyasha knock it off" Said Shippo "How about I knock you off a cliff you brat" "I'll tell Kagome and she'll sit you forever" "That is if your awake to tell her because you're going to take a long nap brat" and he hit Shippo on the head really hard and Shippo started crying then one of the girl sat up and said, "Don't cry I'm coming" walked over to him picked him up saying it's ok your big sister is here so be quiet and go to sleep. Shippo was quiet in seconds and was asleep in a minute. The girl laided him down next to her and fell asleep. Then that's when the others came back "Hey Inuyasha what are you looking at" Kagome asked Miroku looked at the girls "Hey looks like Shippo fell asleep" he said Kagome looked at Shippo and saw his teary face "Inuyasha why was Shippo crying" she asked Shippo cracked one eye open and leap onto Kagome and said, "Kagome Inuyasha was being mean to me and he hit me on my head really hard and that girl woke up and made me feel better and said she was my big sister" Shippo said in one breath. Kagome nodded her head and looked at Inuyasha "Inuyasha sit" slam. When that happen one of the girl shot up looking around, said, "Idiots," lie down, and fell asleep. Everyone blinked then blinked again "Ok what just happen" asked Sango "I believe she woke up because Inuyasha got sat and called him an idiot" Miroku answered "Okay that was weird"

Some time later in my pov

I woke up feeling so much better now that I got some sleep and I looked around the room I was in across from me was Inuyasha and Miroku leaning on the wall Sango was I guess as far away from Miroku as you can get Kagome was near me sleep with Shippo beside her. "Wow I'm right here with them and I can't even say hi because they are sleep I need a drink" I mumble so I looked around once more "Nothing" so I stood up and made my way out it was cool outside the wind was blowing a little and I walked to my bike happy it was here so I didn't have to walk and rode off.

Some time later

I was still riding my bike looking at the lovely scenery "It's so nice out here I would stay if I could" then a beautiful lake came up "Wow how beautiful!" I exclaim I hopped off my bike and walked over to the lake "OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPEN TO ME" I yelled looking at refection. My hair that was black is now sliver and so long it went down to my waist I had a tail so long I could rap it around my waist two times and eyes that was brown was blue and there were sliver fox ears on my head. "This is to weird to be true" then I heard a soft mew behind me I looked over my shoulder "Kirara is that you" but a closer look told me that wasn't Kirara it was a cat demon that looked like her it had black fur it's paws was white and had white tips on the tail and white tips on it's ears that's when I saw a blood trail coming from her "Oh my your hurt" 'I have to make her stop bleeding hmmm ah ha my under shirt' I quickly pulled my under shirt off and walked over to the cat demon rapping her is the shirt and she said, "Thank you" I looked at the her "You can talk that's pretty cool" "Cool what's so cold about that" "Doesn't matter we have to get you healed" so I hopped back on my bike and rode off.

Some time later

I finally came to a stop in front of Kaede hut I got off put the kick stand down and walked in side and lay the cat demon down carefully "Ok where is that bag of hers" I mumble looking around "Ah ha here it is" I open the bag and pulled stuff out with out making any noise "Yes here is the kit" and opened it "Er what the" everything was in Japanese "I can't read Japanese ahh crap" there was only one thing to do "Kagome" "Mom it's Saturday let me sleep" "Kagome I need your help" "Mom you can wash the clothes your self" "This is getting me nowhere... I got an idea Kagome Inuyasha here" Kagome shot up and bumped into me and I fell back and hit my head hard "Ok bad idea" Kagome looked at me "Oh I'm so sorry are you ok" "I'll be better when my head stops hurting oh right Kagome I need your help" and I pointed at the cat demon rapped up in now my bloody under shirt "Oh what happen" "Ok I was riding my bike and came across this beautiful lake and when I was looking at the lake she came up behind me hurt so here we are" I said "Oh right the name Deanna kay" "Nice to meet you Deanna" "Have you two forgotten about me" said the cat demon Kagome eyes widen "She she she" "Can talk I know how cool is that" "I still don't understand what that mean" Kagome shook her head "It's nothing to worry about but we have to worry about that wound" said Kagome "So tell me Deanna I since you can't read Japanese I take it you or those other girl aren't from Tokyo" "That would be duh yeah" Kagome smiled "Yep your from 500 years from the present" "Got that right" I said with a smile. "Umm hello you forgot me again" "Sorry" Kagome and me said.

Some time later

"All done" Kagome said closing her kit "You know we don't know your name" I said "I have no name" "I know what we can call you how about Rita" I said "I love it" "Great now I'm off" "Where are you going" Kagome asked "To ride my bike I'll be back ASAP" I said "Good night" and I left hopped on my bike and rode off.

Some time later sun is coming up

Inuyasha was first to wake up as always he looked around Kagome and Shippo was sleeping together as always Sango was sleep as far as she could get away from Miroku as always he looked at the two girls the cat demon that looked like Kirara 'wait two girls cat demon that looked like Kirara' "Hey where is that other girl and who the hell is that" Inuyasha yelled waking everyone up. "Huh what was that Inuyasha" Kagome said still half asleep she looked around "Where is Deanna Rita" Rita looked around "Maybe she didn't come back ASAP" she answered and everybody eyes was on her "She can talk" Sango said "Where did she come from" Inuyasha said "Long story short Deanna woke up rode her bike by a lake found Rita she was hurt and I healed her any questions" Kagome said "Yeah where is Deanna and I'm Raffine this is Amitie" said Raffine her eyes was on Kagome she turned her head a little "OH MY GOSH IT'S MIROKU" and tackled him to the ground saying I love you. Miroku blushed again "Miroku I'll have your children" Raffine said, "RAFFINE NO I TOLD YOU YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO HAVE CHILDREN" Amitie yelled and grabbed Raffine by her shirt trying to pull her off of Miroku "NOOO LEAVE ME ALONE AMITIE" Raffine cried Amitie pull really hard right when Raffine let go so they both fell back on me right when I came in "Hi I'm ahhh" I cried when they fell on top of me "Note to self look before you walk in"

Ha I said I was a fast updater

Inuyasha: how about you update your mouth to shut up

Me: ohhh Kagome will you be kind to sit him for me

Kagome: it would be my honor Inuyasha sit

Inuyasha: slam

Kagome: let me know if messes with you again

Me: you bet ok I will have 3 up soon as a matter of fact I already know what it is it will be done in no time so pretty please review or I will never update again and you can say good bye to Inuyasha (mumbles) A.K.A puppy-chan

Inuyasha: what was that

Me: nothing puppy-chan whoops

Inuyasha: DAMNIT THAT'S IT (jumps at me)

Me: KAGOME

Kagome: (runs in living room) INUYASHA SIT

Inuyasha: (stops in midair falling to the ground) SLAM

Me: Ok way to close. Don't forget to review P.S. I'm a really really really fast updater so you better watch out bye happy people


	3. Chapter 3

Hi happy people I'm back with chapter 3 so 

Inuyasha: (walks in the living room smelling the air then falls in a pit) AHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL

Me: that's what you get for messing with me puppy-chan (starts laughing my head off)

Shippo: (walks in the living room) hey where is Kagome

Me: stop right there Shippo

Shippo: (stops walking)

Me: look down

Shippo: (looks down and backs up when he sees the pit) that was too close (leans over the pit) hi Inuyasha what are you doing down there

Sango: hey where is Miroku

Me: I think he was outside (walks to the door and opens it) hey Miroku where are you

Kagome: (walks in the living and stops almost falling in the pit and leans over it) hey Inuyasha why are you down there

Inuyasha: GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN PIT

Me: Kagome have you seen Miroku

Kagome: I thought he was with Sango

Shippo: awww great we got to fine the pervert

Me: ok lets go

Inuyasha: WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME

Me: do the disclaimer and I'll let you out

Inuyasha: Deanna doesn't own us but she does own Amitie Raffine and Rita ok let me out

Me: ok (pulls out a button and pushes it Inuyasha pops up next to Kagome)

Ok right we got a pervert to fine so start the fic

Chapter 3 Two New Additions To The Group

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

"Amitie get off of me" I yelled "Tell Raffine to get off of me" Amitie yelled "I'm staying right here consider this as revenge for get between me and Miroku" "What do you mean between you and Miroku what happen" I asked "Nothing but her saying oh Miroku I'll have your children even if I'm 13 YEARS OLD" Amitie yelled "AMITIE YOU PROMISE YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE HOW OLD I AM" "WHAT IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU COULDN'T HAVE BABIES ANY WAY" "THAT'S NOT THE POINT NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO STAY HERE" "NO THE HELL YOU WON'T" Amitie yelled she got her hands under Raffine and pushed as hard as she could and Raffine fell off "You are going to pay for that" Raffine growled "Lets go then" Amitie growled and Raffine tackle Amitie and they both went flying out the door. Everyone sweat dropped "Not again I swear they act like enemies then friends" I said

Some time later 

Amitie and Raffine was still mad at each other and wouldn't even talk to the other so they were quiet most of the time that is until we went to bathe "The water is ok come on in" I said walking in to the water Amitie stuck her foot in "Ummm ok" she mumbled and walk in too Raffine just walked in and swam over to us "Do you think this is a good idea being out here naked" she said "Don't worry the only one we need to worry about is Miroku" I said "Yeah only some one would be dumb enough to stand naked in the middle of the forest just waiting for a demon to come along and look" "Exactly" Raffine said "And that one person is you" "Precisely" Raffine said then blinked and stood up "What did you say" "Raffine sit down" I yelled and grabbed her tail pulling her down into the water "Amitie stop trying to pick fights are you trying to get us raped" "N-no it was just joking" "That's not funny" I said "Right I'm sorry Raffine are we cool" Amitie said "Like the other side of the pillow" Raffine said with a smile "Great now lets hurry and bathe and get out of here" I said

Some time later

After we bathed we dried off and put on some kimonos Kaede gave us mines was light blue with pink cherry blossom pedals on it Raffine's was green with blue stars on it and Amitie's was pink with stars on it. "Ok lets go back" Raffine said "You two go on head I want to ride my bike" I said "You can ride it back now come with us" Amitie said "No now you two beat it later" and I hopped on my bike and sped off before Amitie could stop me.

Some time later

I came to a stop in a flower field and laided in the flowers pretty soon I was dosing off but before I did fall asleep the last thing I heard was look at the pretty flowers Sesshoumaru-sama.

Normal pov

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin ran around in the flowers that's when he picked up the scent of a demon here with them he turned his attention back to Rin she was gone. 'Where did she go' he could never take his eyes off her for a second as soon as he did she was gone and he would find her picking flower like she always did so he started to look for her and saw her at the other side of the field. Rin looked up "Sesshoumaru-sama look at what I found" she said Sesshoumaru walked over to where she was standing. Rin found a girl fox demon sleeping in the flowers her ears was twitching at the soft footsteps he was making. "Sesshoumaru-sama why is she sleep" Rin asked "She must be tried Rin" Sesshoumaru answered "Why is she tried" "I don't know" "Hmmm should I wake her up" "N" to late Rin was already trying to wake the girl up but the girl would say no it's to early to get up come back at 8:00 or 9:00 ok "Sesshoumaru-sama what's 8:00 and 9:00" that's when the girl open her eyes blinking. Rin smiled and said, "Hi I'm Rin what's your name"

Back in my pov

I was having a really nice dream I owned Inuyasha and the others (A/n (lawyers run in) lawyers: what was that me: I said I don't own Inuyasha as a matter of fact Inuyasha he self said it look at the start of the chapter (lawyers run to the start and close and lock the door) idiots oh right back to the fic)

and I heard a voice say Sesshoumaru-sama what's 8:00 and 9:00 and I open my eyes that's when Rin looked back at me smiled and said, "Hi my name is Rin what's your name" "My name is Deanna" "Oh that's a pretty name" "And that's a cute name for a cutie like you" I said with a smile Rin's smile got bigger "Will you play with me" she asked "Of course I will" Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me up so we played in the flowers.

Some time later

"So tried can't move" "Come on can we play some more" "You don't run out of energy you do" I asked Rin who was hopping up and down next to me "Aren't you tried" "No" "Should have thought as much" I mumbled "Hey Deanna look at that" Rin said pointing at the sky I looked up and Kirara with Amitie and Raffine on her back and I saw Rita was there to "Deanna there you are" Amitie said "We've looked everywhere for you" Raffine said "You guys worry to much" I said "Who are they" Rin asked when they landed next to Raffine leapt off Kirara pick Rin up and said, "Aren't you just the cutest thing" Rin gigged "Deanna said I was a cutie" "And you are a cutie" Raffine squealed "Io Amitie what's up with Raffine" "She has this thing about cute kids boys or girls ether one she'll go oh how cute are you" "That's a little weird" I mumbled watching Raffine coo over how cute Rin is. "Hello have you two forgotten why we're here" Rita said from my shoulder "Ooh your kitty can talk" Rin said looking at Rita "Oh she not my kitty she Deanna kitty" Raffine said "Hello this kitty has a name and Deanna we need you back at the hut" Rita said "Do you have to go" Rin asked "Yes we do cutie but you can have this" Raffine reach inside her pocket and pulled out a bracelet and put it on Rin "This is a friendship bracelet this means we're friends ok" "Ok thank you" Rin cried hugging Raffine. My ears twitched at the sound of a 'Chain' that's when I saw it Kohaku weapon was heading straight for Rin and Raffine. I dashed forward, pushed them both out of the way, and jumped when it came at me. I grabbed the chain and gave it a hard tug Kohaku came out of the forest. "Look it's Sango brother Kohaku" Amitie cried "No really" I said "Yeah" "Amitie she was bring sarcastic" Raffine said "I" "NO YOU DID" Raffine yelled "WHATEVER" Amitie yelled back. Kohaku pulled his weapon out of my grasp caught it and threw it again but at me. I jump of the out way and landed right next to him before he could react I hit him knocking him out. "Wow Deanna that was great" Amitie cried coming over I nodded and said, "Watch him for me" and looked at Sesshoumaru walked over to him think he's sleep because didn't move from that spot when I was playing with Rin when I made it to him he looked up at me "Oh so you was not sleep can I ask you a" before I could finish I was tackled from behind by Rin. "Thank you Deanna-chan" she said "For saving your life no problem" I said "And speaking about saving life's Sesshoumaru-sama can you do this one favor for me" I asked looking at him "And what would that be" he asked I tilted my head to the side he looked over and saw Amitie standing over Kohaku "That boy" he said "What do you want me to do to that boy" "Well he is not alive and I want you to bring him back please" I asked he looked at me before standing up and walking to Amitie and Kohaku Rin got off me and followed I did to. "Ummm ok is that a yes" I asked he didn't look at me "Ok it's a yes" I dashed ahead Amitie said, "Deanna what is Sesshoumaru going to do" "Bring him back to life" I answered.

Some time later

"Are we there yet" Rin asked again "NO WE ARE NOT" Amitie yelled "Amitie shut the hell up" Raffine yelled "Hell no" Amitie yelled back "WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" I yelled "We are all most there ok Rin" "Ok Deanna-chan." "Kohaku do you still have the shard" I asked "Yes" Kohaku said holding up the shard glowing black "Are you sure my sister isn't mad at me" he asked "No Sango would never be mad at you" "But I killed our father and friends" "What did I tell you that wasn't you who did that it was some one named Naraku" "But" "But nothing you are going to see your sister. The day you two was separated she's done nothing be worry about you she does care about the others but she cares about you the most ok" "Ok" "Good because we're here" "FINALLY" Amitie yelled I sigh 'Amitie you are never going to change huh'. We came to the outskirts of the village "Ok Inuyasha should be on his way right about now" "Sesshomaru why the hell are you here" came Inuyasha voice then he landed in front of us ready to pull the Tetsusaiga out "Chill Inuyasha he's only here to watch Rin" I said "Rin who Rin" "I am" Rin said she slid off Kirara and to Inuyasha smiling at him to everyone mouths down when Inuyasha smiled and ruffle her hair making her giggle that's when the others showed up "Kohaku" Sango cried running over and hugging him almost knocking both of us off. "What is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked standing up with Rin on his shoulders rubbing his ears "I brought him" I answered "But isn't he under Naraku control" Miroku said "Not any more" I said "Not with out this" and I took the shard he was holding "The shard is out of his back why isn't dead" Kagome said "I asked Sesshomaru for a favor" I replied "He brought him back to life" "Yep" "But why" "I saved Rin" "You mean that little girl" "Yep" "Awww that's so sweet" "This Sesshomaru is not sweet" Sesshomaru said "You must be Turing sweet other wise you wouldn't done that" Inuyasha said "Inuyasha are you trying to get killed" I asked "Feh like he could kill me" "Riiigggghhhhttttt so now that we're here lets get this over with"

In Kaede hut

Everyone gathered in the hut for the meeting "Ok now what" Amitie said "Hey Myoga Where" he was abruptly cut short by a very loud growl that came from Sesshomaru and something jumped off and landed on my nose "Myoga you idiot are trying to get killed" I said but he didn't answer and I pulled him off my nose "Sorry what were you saying" he said "This" and I squashed him Inuyasha grabbed him before he touched the floor "Myoga stop fooling around and tell us what you know before I let Sesshomaru kill you" Inuyasha yelled.

Sometime later

"Ok what you're saying is that Naraku wants us ewwwwww," Amitie said, "I'm with you I'm not going with him," I said "That's goes double for me" Raffine said "We have to think for something so he won't get to you three" Kagome said "Feh that easy we kill him when he shows up" Inuyasha said "Kagome do you think we should come up with a plan" Miroku asked "Yes that's it we need a plan" "Do you have any ideas" "Yeah I have one"

Sometime later

After Kagome told us the plan it was dark out side "Great idea Kagome" Shippo said "Thank you Shippo" "Ok I'm off" I said "Where are you going" Rita asked "You guys know I leave every night" "Yeah and you stay until the next day" "And I come right back don't worry so much Rita this time I'll be back ASAP so later" and I left. Every one blinked and looked at Kagome "Ummm oh right ASAP stands for as soon as possible" every one nodded.

Sometime later

I was walking this time not riding I really didn't feel like riding my bike so I walked. As I walked heard someone say hey look boss 'Huh who is that' I turned my head and saw a bunch of men looking at me funny. 'Why are they  
staring at me like that' then I saw a little girl she had the pretty violet eyes long brown hair that fell over her face and a long brown tail that was a little fluffy but mostly straight. "Bring her to me" said the one I guess is the boss "Right boss" the other said and ran at me "I don't have time for this" I mumble I raised my hand "Fox Fire" and threw it on the ground the flames came up and they stop giving me time to save the girl.

Somewhere away from the men

I stopped running and the girl looked at me tackled me to the ground and cried until she was sleep 'Poor girl why was she with those men' I picked her and carried her to Kaede hut.

At Kaede hut

I poked my head in "I'm back I told you I would be back ASAP" I said "What are you holding" Rita asked and I showed them the girl I saved. "Who is that" Inuyasha said "I don't know her name but I do know those men she was with wasn't nice" "What did they do to you" "Nothing" "So why did you save her" INUYASHA WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT" I yelled waking the girl up. She blinked "HI I'm Kimmy" "Hello Kimmy my name is Rin" Rin said with a smile "And this is Inuyasha Kagome Sango Shippo Miroku Raffine Amitie Deanna Sesshomaru-sama Kirara Rita and Kaede" "Hi every one can I ask a question" "Yeah what is it" I asked "Can I stay here" "Why" Inuyasha said "I have nowhere to go" "And why is that" "INUYASHA KNOCK IT OFF" I yelled "WHY SHOULD I" "Kagome if you please" "Inuyasha sit" Inuyasha hit the ground and Kimmy giggled "Yes you can stay" I said. Kimmy hugged me and said, "Thank you"

Me: there you go the next chapter will be up soon so don't

Inuyasha: HEY STOP TALKING AND HELP US

Me ok we still got a pervert to find so

Kagome: HEY THERE HE IS

Inuyasha: Miroku where the hell have you been

Miroku: I was taking a walk

Sango: (hits Miroku on the head)

Miroku: Owwww Sango why did you hit me

Sango: Next time you go to walk tell us you pervert

Shippo: hey Miroku what's that behind your back

Miroku: Nothing

Sango: (grabs it) it's a phone number you were hitting on girls again you pervert

Miroku: (runs away with Sango behind him)

Sango: YOU PERVERTED MONK GET BACK HERE

Me: please review pretty please bye happy people(watches Miroku get chase by Sango)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi happy people I'm back and sorry I took so long to update and 

Shippo: hey Inuyasha leave me alone

Inuyasha: ok

Shippo: (blinks) really

Inuyasha: yeah I'll leave you... out side

Shippo: KA (tackled to the ground by Inuyasha and Inuyasha put his hand over Shippo mouth)

Me: Inuyasha let him go

Inuyasha: make me

Me: KA

Naraku: yes I have it

Inuyasha: (drops Shippo and pulls the Tetsusaiga out) Naraku why the hell are you here

Naraku: it doesn't matter I have what I need (runs out with Inuyasha behind)

Shippo: what did he mean when he said I have what I need

Me: (looks around) THAT BITCH HE TOOK MY LAPTOP (runs out to find Naraku)

Shippo: Deanna doesn't own us but she does own Amitie Raffine Rita and Kimmy

Me and Inuyasha: GET BACK HERE BITCH

Naraku: (laughing his head off) never

Chapter 4 Amitie Control By Naraku

"" Talking

'' Thinking

"Deanna where is Kimmy" Raffine asked "WHAT KIMMYS GONE" "And so is Rin" "WHAT YOU LOST THOSE BRATS" Inuyasha yelled "Do not call Rin a brat half breed" Sesshomaru said "You trying to start something" "HEY KNOCK IT OFF INUYASHA WE HAVE TO FIND RIN AND KIMMY" I yelled Inuyasha muttered some thing under his and started to stiffing around with Sesshomaru he didn't want every one to know but he was worry about them to.

With Rin and Kimmy 

"Ooh Kimmy look at those flowers" Rin said "Ohhh they're so pretty" Kimmy said going to them and picking them "We have lots of flowers what are we going to do with them" Kimmy asked "We give them to the others" Rin said "Lets go" they walked off.

With the others

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still stiffing Rin and Kimmy out. "Are we getting close to them?" Raffine asked "Their scent is getting stronger so yeah we're close" Inuyasha said "I hope they're ok" I said

With Rin and Kimmy

"Rin are you sure we're going the right way" Kimmy asked "Ummm I'm not sure" Rin said "We're lost" Kimmy said "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find the others" Rin said "If you say so then ok" Kimmy said 'I hope we don't run into some bad people' "Oh Kimmy look" Kimmy looked up and smiled "More flowers" she said "Come on Kimmy" Rin said grabbing her hand and pulled her in the direction of the flowers.

With the others

"HEY RAFFINE WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP" Amitie yelled "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AMITIE" Raffine yelled back. I sighed this was the second time they had an argument I sighed again and touched the rosaries in my pocket.

Flashback

_**I was sitting in Kaede hut trying not to listen to Amitie and Raffine fighting outside. "Is they're a way for me to keep them from fighting" I asked "Maybe this will help" Kaede said and gave me two rosaries. One of them was pink and blue the blue beads looked like fangs the other one was red and purple the purple beads looked like fangs. "Oh thank you Kaede" I cried and gave her a hug "Your welcome now do you know how to use them" she asked "Oh yeah" I said with a smile an evil smile.**_

End of flashback

'But how do I get these on them' then I got an idea 'It might not work but I have to gave it a shot' "HEY AMITIE RAFFINE SHUT UP FOR A SEC" I yelled they both stopped at the same time "What" they asked "Close your eyes" I said "Why" "Just do it" they looked at me funny then closed their eyes. I pulled the rosaries out and put them on them. Their eyes shot open when the rosaries on "What the hell is this" they said they tried to pull it off but it flashed and stay put. They looked at me 'Now let the fun begin' "Amitie sit girl" I said the rosary flash just like Inuyasha's and she hit the ground just like him. Raffine laughed but stopped when I looked at her "Raffine down girl" I said the same thing happen to her she hit the ground just like Inuyasha. "Awww that hurts like hell" Amitie said pulling her self off the ground "Now I know how Inuyasha feels" Raffine said standing up to. "Now may be you two will stop all this fighting" I said "No that won't work no matter how many time Inuyasha got sat by Kagome after picking fights him keeps on picking fights" Shippo said "But then again that shows how much of an idiot he" BAM "OWW KAGOME" "INUYASHA SIT" SLAM. "Hey Kimmy did you that" said voice "Rin" Raffine cried "Raffine-chan" Rin said and she and Kimmy came running out of a field to them. "Oh there you two are" I said Kimmy stopped in front me with an arm loading flowers "Did you and Rin pick all of these" I said "Is that what you two was doing" Raffine asked "Yep picked lots and lots for everyone" Rin said from Inuyasha shoulders rubbing his ears "Why don't we take a break I'm tired" Kagome said and everyone agreed so we went to the field Rin and Kimmy came from and relaxed (A/n (Naraku looks around the park and smiles when he doesn't see me or Inuyasha) Naraku: good now I can get this done( opens laptop and starts typing) Naraku: kukukukukuku they will never know what hit them) Amitie was stood up "I'm going to ride my bike" she said "I'll come with you I wanted to ride my bike went we left" I said so we hopped on our bikes and rode off.

Sometime later

Me and Amitie was on our way back to the others then tentacles shot out of the forest knocking us off our bikes and Naraku appeared in front of us "It's that bitch Naraku" Amitie cried "NO really" "Yeah" Amitie said "Amitie not Raffine is not here so I will say it for you I WAS BEING SARCASTIC" I yelled "I" "NO YOU DIDN'T" "SHUT THE HELL UP" Naraku saw his chance and pull out a Jewel shard and shot it into Amitie she stopped yelled and looked at me her once green eyes were now red she reached into her hair and pulled out a white rose it turned into a whip Naraku smiled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BITCH" I yelled "She is under my control now so today you die go on my sweet and kill her" "Yes master" Amitie said and she attacked.

With the others

"Hey what's taking Deanna and Amitie so long to come back" Raffine said "They better hurry back we're leaving soon" Inuyasha said "Awww we just got here" Rin said "You and Kimmy was here longer than us" "Please Inuyasha can we stay just a little longer" Rin said with a puppy face "Fine" Inuyasha muttered "Yay" Rin cried the wind blew lightly and Inuyasha picked up the scent of blood and stood up Sesshomaru walked over to him "You smell that little brother" "Yeah it's blood and lots of it" "Blood did you say blood you don't think it's Amitie or Deanna blood do you" asked Raffine then they heard a very loud scream "THAT SOUNDED LIKE DEANNA" Raffine cried she ran to her bike and just on "I'M COMING DEANNA" and rode off Kagome hopped on her bike with Shippo in the basket and rode off Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran behind them Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and took to the sky Rita change into her bigger form like Kirara Rin and Kimmy climbed onto her back and she took to the sky.

With me

I was covered in blood large cuts all over by body and it was becoming hard to see so I could dodge Amitie's attacks "Any last words" Naraku said with a smile "Yeah go to hell bitch" I said and fell on the ground not moving "Naraku smile got bigger as my blood pored from my cuts "Come" he said to Amitie and they walked off together.

Sometime later

The others made it to where I was "DEANNA" Raffine and Kimmy yelled running over to me "Deanna are you ok say something" Raffine said tears falling down her face "Something" I answered "DEANNA YOUR OK" Kimmy said wiping tears off her face "Naraku scent is all over the place did he do this" Inuyasha asked "No" I said "Then who" "It was Amitie"

Naraku: yes this will do

Me: there's the bitch

Inuyasha: Naraku you're so dead

Naraku: ha just try it (runs away laughing his head off)

Inuyasha and Me: GET BACK HERE BITCH (runs after him)

Me: (still running) REVIEW SO I CAN GET MY LAPTOP FROM THE BITCH PLEASE AND THANK YOU BYE HAPPY PEOPLE


	5. Chapter 5

(Laying on the ground out of breath) Hi happy people I'm really sorry that I didn't update like I do all the time but I'm still trying to catch that bitch Naraku because he took my laptop and messed me up so until I get him my updates will be slow

Inuyasha: feh I can catch him

Shippo: then where is he I don't see him

Inuyasha: nobody asked you brat

Kagome: hey who is that out side?

(Everyone moves to the window)

Me: IT'S THE BITCH GET HIM (Inuyasha and me run outside)

Inuyasha and me: GET BACK HERE BITCH

Naraku: (laughing his head off) NEVER FOOLS

Sango: Deanna doesn't own us but she does own Amitie Raffine Rita and Kimmy

Kagome: SANGO COME ON WE HAVE TO GET NARAKU

Sango: right start the fic (jumps on Kirara back after Naraku)

Chapter 5 Koga Joins The Group

"" Talking

'' Thinking

Everyone looked at me as if I went crazy "Wha what did you say" Raffine said "It was Amitie" I repeated "But why would Amitie do this" Sango said "She was being controlled" I answered "Naraku is controlling Amitie there's is the telling what he would do with her" Miroku said "How did she become under Naraku control" Inuyasha asked "Well you know how Amitie is always pointing out things that are dead in front of you" "You mean when Naraku appeared in front of both of you she pointed him out like you didn't see him" Inuyasha answered "Yeah that's what she did and I said no really and she said yeah and I said Amitie Raffine is not here so I will say it for you I was being sarcastic and that pissed her off and she was about to say I knew that but I yelled no you didn't and she yelled back at me and Naraku shot a shard into her" I finish and I was starting to feel light headed so I leaded on Raffine "Deanna are you ok" Rin asked "No I feel funny" "We have to treat her cuts" Kagome said "Ok Deanna can you stand up" Raffine said "I can try" Kagome and Raffine pulled me up on Rita and I fell asleep.

Sometime later out of my pov 

"All done" Kagome said when she finish healing Deanna Raffine sat next to her Kimmy was next to her Rita was sitting by Kirara. Sango was next to Kohaku with her arm around him as if Naraku was on his way to take him away again Miroku was across from her sitting under the tree that Inuyasha was in Sesshomaru was sitting by the tree Inuyasha was in with Rin in his lap Shippo was sitting in Kagome lap. Raffine kept twitching every three-seconds "Hey Raffine what's up with you" Kimmy asked "It's too quiet" "Why are you twitching" "Because I don't like the quiet" "Why" "I don't like the quiet" "Why" "I don't like the quiet" "Why" "I DON'T LIKE THE QUIET" "Why" "KIMMY SAY WHY ONE MORE TIME AND YOU ARE GOING TO ASK WHY I HURT YOU" "Why" "THAT'S IT" Kimmy jumped up and ran with Raffine right behind "Yay we're playing tag" Rin said and jumped up and started to run to "I want to play" Shippo said and jumped up and started to run too.

Sometime later in my pov

I woke up it was dark and everyone was sleep. I slowly sat up being careful not to open my wound and looked around then stood up and walked off. I came to a flower field and sat down looking at the starry sky I sighed tears pricked at my eyes the tears fell of my eyes and I cried quietly I was worry sick about Amitie and I really really hope she was ok "Hey what's wrong with you" I looked up to see Koga standing over me "My friend was caught by Naraku" "WHAT YOU SAW NARAKU" I tackled him to the ground with my hand over his mouth "Shh are you trying to get Inuyasha out here" "What mutt face is here that means my Kagome is here too" I shook my head and got off him "Ahh my side" I mumble I lifted my hand to see blood "What happen to you your hurt" "I was attacked by my friend she is under Naraku control" then the others show up Koga jumped up and rushed to Kagome taking her hand "Hello Kagome you're looking beautiful as always" he said Inuyasha pushed him out of the way "What are you doing here you wimpy wolf" "I'm here to see Kagome mutt face so get out of my way" "Like hell I will" Inuyasha snapped Sango Miroku and Shippo groaned when Koga and Inuyasha started to fight Kimmy who was standing behind everyone couldn't see who Inuyasha was fighting so she walked around "Koga it's you" she cried Koga stopped "Kimmy is that you" "Yep it's me" she ran right into Koga "Hey your not a squirt any more" he said Kimmy hit him on the head "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT THE LAST TIME WE MET YOU IDIOT" Kimmy yelled right in his ear "Sorry I was just joking" Koga muttered rubbing his ringing ear "Well I wasn't" Kimmy said "What are you doing here the mutt" Koga asked Kimmy hit him again "DON'T CALL INUYASHA A MUTT BECAUSE YOU'RE CALLING ME ONE TO" Kimmy yelled "ALRIGHT JUST STOP HITTING ME" Koga yelled rubbing his head "Hey why aren't you with your parents" "I don't want to talk about" Kimmy mumbled "Kimmy what happen" Kimmy sighed took a deep breath and said, "They were killed" "WHAT, WHAT HAPPEN" Koga yelled "It was a long time ago we were walking in the forest and came across this village where these demon was messing it up and there was this one demon standing in the middle telling the other demon to kill every taijiya in the village and" "Wait did you say taijiya" Sango said "Yes oh that was your village I'm sorry but my parents trying to stop the demons but the one in the middle killed them" "Oh poor Kimmy" I said "Kimmy what did the demon look like" Inuyasha asked having a hunch who she's talking about "Well it was hard to see but it looked like a monkey" Kimmy answered "I knew it, it was Naraku" Inuyasha said "The day Kimmy parents were killed was the same day Sango village was destroyed how sad" Kagome said "Hey where Rin" I asked and every one looked around "Here she is" Raffine said from behind a tree "Rin why are you back there" Rin didn't answer "Duh that's why" I said and every one looked at me "You know why Rin is hiding" Kimmy said "Yeah Raffine do you remember that episode Inuyasha where Inuyasha learned how to use the Kaze no Kizu" "You mean that episode where Totosai showed up talking about needing protection from Inuyasha because Sesshomaru was going to kill him because he didn't make him a sword that was stronger that the Tetsusaiga" "Yeah that's the one" "Sorry I only saw part where Inuyasha learned how to use the Kaze no Kizu do you know what happen after that" "Yeah ummm oh right ok after Sesshomaru got hit with the Kaze no Kizu the Tenseiga took him some where safe but he was hurt and Rin found and helped him but the last time she left after seeing him Koga just so happen to be in the village looking for a shard and when he found the shard he told his wolfs to eat every thing in the village and Rin ran out of the village but the wolfs got her then Sesshomaru showed up and brought her back to life" "Awww that was nice" Raffine said "This Sesshomaru is not nice" Sesshomaru said "You must be turning nice otherwise you wouldn't do that" Inuyasha said then a split second later Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting "You know what I bet Inuyasha did that just to fight with him" Shippo said and everyone agreed Rin came from behind the tree "Why is Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha fighting" she asked "Well Inuyasha being the idiot he is said some thing to piss Sesshomaru off and now Sesshomaru is going to kick his ass" Koga said Kagome came over and hit him on the head "Koga don't say that in front of Rin" she said Koga muttered some thing under his breath "What was that" Kagome said glaring that him he jumped behind Raffine "Nothing" Koga said Rin giggled "Why are you afraid of Kagome-chan" she asked "Kagome is being really scarier " Koga said Rin took his hand "Rin knows what will make you feel better flowers Rin know where some pretty one are" and pulled him off "Well looks like Rin isn't scared of Koga any more" Kohaku said "Yep" Shippo said "Man I'm bored" I said "Why don't you watch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight" Miroku said "I don't feel like it besides I know what going to happen" "You do" "Yeah Sesshomaru is going to knock the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha hand" everyone looked back at the fight to every ones surprise Sesshomaru did knock the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha hand and everyone looked back at me "How did you know what would happen" Sango said "I just know" I said and jumped into a tree Raffine jumped onto the branch I was sitting on "I wonder what Amitie is doing right now" she said "Who knows" I said then (A/n (Inuyasha kick down the door and attacks Naraku cutting his arm off) Inuyasha: Ha found you Naraku Me: (runs in and grabs my laptop looking at what Naraku typed) Me: man look at this mess I'm going to back working all night trying to fix this Inuyasha kill that bitch Inuyasha: don't worry he's Kagome: he's getting away after him (they run off leaving me typing) Me: man my fans are going to kill me) I got this weird feeling and I looked around "Hey what's wrong with you" Raffine asked "I got this funny feeling and not that haha funny feeling more like a some thing is come so you better get ready feeling" and out of nowhere Amitie came right at us with her whip out and tried to slice us "LOOK OUT" I yelled I pushed Raffine out of the way she fell out the tree and I jumped out the tree with Amitie coming after me trying to cut me "God Amitie you had to be an idiot and let Naraku control you" I said to my surprise Amitie yelled back "SHUT THE HELL UP DEANNA" I smiled "MAKE ME" I yelled back and that pissed Amitie off and she tried to hit me but I tripped her and she fell on the ground I walked over to her "Amite are you alright" I asked Amitie pulled her self off the ground glaring at me that's when I saw some thing glowing in her neck "Hey what that in your neck" Amitie looked at me funny "What are you talking about" "There's something in your neck" I reached for it when I did Amitie tried to cut my hand off with her claws (A/n if your wondering I forgot to put this me Amite and Raffine have claws and if your also wondering what color Raffine eyes are their violet like Kimmy ok back to the fic) but I pulled my hand back before she could and I jumped when she tried to cut me in half "Hey Amitie you couldn't hit a old lady moving 3 miles a hour" I said "Hey if you didn't move I could hit you" Amitie said she tried to hit me again but I tripped her again "Oi Amitie you ok" I asked "Hell no" Amitie growled pulling her self off the ground "Ok lie down on the ground" I said "Why" "I'm going to take whatever that is out of your neck" "But why do I have to lay on the ground" "Just do it" "Whatever" Amitie muttered lying on the ground and I sat on her "Hey what the hell are you doing are you gay or something" I glared at her and pitched her cheek "Hell no you dumb ass if I try to take whatever that is in your neck with out holding you down you will try to kill me and no I'm not gay god Raffine is right you are a dumb idiot" from where we were we both heard Raffine say see what did I tell you Amitie is a dumb idiot "HEY COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT IN MY FACE RAFFINE" Amitie yelled I shook my head reaching for the glowing thing in Amitie neck wile she was yelling at Raffine when I was about to pull it out Amitie move and her leg hit my leg scaring me and my claw cut her neck and something popped out and landed on the ground "HEY YOU ALMOST CUT MY HEAD OFF YOU STUPID IDIOT" Amitie yelled "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE DUMB ASS" I yelled back and got off of her picked up the thing that came out her neck it was a jewel shard Amitie gasped when it purified in my hand "Oh my gosh did you see that it purified in your hand" Amitie said "No did it really" I said "Yeah it wait are you being sarcastic" "OH MY GOD AMITIE FINALLY KNOWS WHEN DEANNA IS BEING SARCASTIC" Raffine yelled "HEY COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT IN MY FACE" Amitie yelled to Raffine (A/n remember Raffine is not with me and Amitie she is still over where the others are ok back to the fic) "Hey give it a break" I said but Amitie wasn't listening "WHAT, WHAT DID YOU SAY, SAY IT TO MY FACE RAFFINE OR ARE YOU TO SCARED" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SCARED" "YOU WHO ELSE" "HEY AMITIE RAFFINE SIT DOWN" I yelled and I smiled when I heard them both hit the ground "Damn I forgot this damn rosary" Amitie said standing up I sighed and walked off with Amitie behind me.

Sometime later

Every one was sleep but yours truly I wasn't tired at all so I stood up being very quiet and looked around Amitie and Raffine was sleeping by each other. Kagome and Shippo was sleep in Kagome sleeping bag Inuyasha was in a tree over them. Sango and Miroku was by each other. Kohaku was sleep by Kimmy and Rin. Koga was leaning on a tree Sesshomaru was in a tree like Inuyasha. "God I swear I'm going to be sleepily the next day" I mumbled "Then why don't you go to sleep" said a voice I spun around and hit Sesshomaru on the head and said, "Don't do that you scared me you idiot have you ever heard of tapping people on the shoulder god" I glared at him he just glared back "Oh sorry that was a reflex" I muttered scratching my head "Why are you wake" he asked "I can't sleep I have the same problem at home" "And why is that" "Ummm I really don't know it might be because I went to sleep but I didn't take a nap today so I don't know why" Sesshomaru nodded and jumped back into the tree he was in I started to walk off but "Hey where the hell are you going" said a voice I spun around and hit Inuyasha on the head and said "Don't do that you scared me" "I don't give a hell if I scared you where are you going" "For a walk" was all I said and left.

Sometime later

I found a field, looked around, lay down on the soft grass, and sighed happily pretty soon I was sleep.

Sometime later

I sat up and looked around 'What's this cold feeling I'm feeling' I stood up still looking around scenting a jewel shard lots of them but I'm getting this cold feeling with the shards then Naraku came into the field with a demon with him when he looked at me that cold feeling I had got worse I rapped my arms around me and shivered "What's wrong cold let me make you feel better" Naraku said before I could say something I was grabbed from behind and pulled into his lap "Better" he whispered in my ear making me shivered more "Still cold" he tighten his arms around me "Are you still cold" "No I'm a block of ice now" "A block of ice maybe I can make warm you up" he started to mess with my kimono making it slid off my shoulders down my arms "OH MY GOD YOU PERVERT GET OFF ME" I yelled suddenly this bright pink light came from my body and Naraku jumped away from me I pulled my clothes up on me and stood up glaring at him "YOU SICK FREAK" I yelled Naraku glared at me and said, "Kill her" then snapped his fingers the demon charged at me and I jumped out of the way I reached in my hair and pulled out a white rose "Wow I have one to" it turned into a whip smiling happily I slashed at the demon leaving a deep cut that made the demon very mad it tried to hit me but I got out of the way almost to late "Whoa that was to close" I attack the demon once more leaving two more cuts demon was very very mad now and it sent me flying into a tree and that pissed me off "Oh now your going get it" I said not noticing my whip was glowing pink the demon ran at me and I jumped while I was in the air I made two cutting motions and landed on the ground when I did the demon glowed pink before turning into dust then Naraku was in front of me holding my wrists so I couldn't get away "Hmmm I'm impressed I believe you will be very useful to me" "Yeah would...in your dreams" I said in a blink of an eye I pulled my wrist free and sliced him in half with my whip and a puppet fell to the ground "Hmm stupid puppets" I mumbled then looked down there was like a small piece of the jewel I smiled and picked it up it purified in my hand I turned back to were the demon was walk over and smiled again there was three shard sitting there I picked them up to they purified in my hand "Wow I got all these shards and no help from Inuyasha cool" then I yawned I was wiped out so I laid down on the soft grass and fell asleep.

The next day at camp out of my pov

Inuyasha was up first as always jumped out of the tree and looked around "HEY WHERE THE HELL IS DEANNA" Inuyasha yelled waking everyone up "What Deanna not here" Rita said "She must have left again last night" "But the only time she leaves is if she can't sleep" Raffine said "Now I remember stupid girl left last night talking about not being able to sleep" Inuyasha said "We have to find her" Kimmy said "Then lets stop talking about and find her already" Amitie said so got ready and left to find Deanna.

Sometime later

"Inuyasha I'm scenting some jewel shards" Kagome said "Hey Inuyasha smell that" Koga said "Yeah that's Naraku scent" Inuyasha said "What oh no what if he is after Deanna" Raffine said "We have to hurry" Amitie said they came to a field "Naraku scent is all over the place" Sesshomaru said "But where is Deanna-chan" Rin said "I know what will make her get if she somewhere near by" Amitie said she took a deep and yelled as loud as she could "HEY DEANNA INUYASHA ON AND IT'S A NEW EPISODE"

In my pov

I was having a nice funny dream then out of nowhere Amitie popped up in my dream "Hey what are you doing in my dream" I asked "Nothing but I just want you to know Inuyasha is on and it's a new episode later" she disappeared "Huh oh my gosh WHAT" I yelled sitting up and looked around to see the others running up to me and I stood up glaring at Amitie "Hey why are you looking at me like that" she asked "Sit sit sit" I said and Amitie hit the ground again and again and again "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR" Amitie yelled "THAT WAS FOR WAKING ME UP FROM MY DREAM AND MAKING ME THINK INUYASHA WAS ON AND I WAS MISSING IT DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN" I yelled "Whatever" Amitie muttered "Hey why is Naraku scent all over you" Inuyasha asked "Ummm Raffine come here" Raffine walked over to me and I whispered what he did in her ear her eyes widen "OH MY GOD HE DID THAT" she yelled "What, what did he do" Amitie said coming over and I whispered what he did in her ear just like Raffine her eyes widen "OH MY GOD HE DID THAT, THAT SICK FREAK" she yelled "WHAT DID HE DO" Inuyasha yelled and I sighed "Ok this is what happen" I said

Sometime later

After telling everyone what happen everyone but Sesshomaru sat there with wide eyes and yelled, "HE DID THAT" "Yeah he did that" I said "I knew Naraku was evil but this, this is awful" Miroku said "I can not believe he would do that" Kagome said shaking her head "If that is what he would do if no one was around then I'm staying right here" Koga said "WHAT oh no the hell you won't" Inuyasha said "I'm staying whether you like it or not" "Inuyasha cut it out if we are going to beat Naraku we need all the help we can get" Kagome said "She right we need the help" Miroku said and the other agreed "Oh Kagome I got this from Naraku" I said and gave her the shards I had "Deanna you got this from him" Kagome said looking at the shards in her hand "Yep" I said smiling "Then you should keep them" Kagome said give them back to me "Why" "Your the one who got them so you keep them" "Really thanks" I reached into my pocket and pulled a small pouch out and put the shard inside it had a long string so I put it around my neck "Now that we found Deanna lets get out of here" Inuyasha said "Right" we all said but Sesshomaru and we headed off to find more shards and Naraku.

Me: (whispering because everyone but me is sleep after fighting Naraku) there you going sorry that I took so long to update I will have the next one up soon I promise (starts eating ramen Inuyasha sits up smelling the air)

Inuyasha: hey that my ramen

Me: what are you talking about this is mine

Inuyasha: where did you find it?

Me: I had it under my bed so no one would find it you the most

Inuyasha: but Kagome had put some under your bed to

Me: was it a yellow bag

Inuyasha: yeah

Me: I got this from a brown bag so ha

Inuyasha: (stand up and go in my room and looks under the bed pulls out a bag looks in) HEY YOU ATE MY RAMEN

Me: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I GOT THIS FROM A BROWN BAG

Naraku: (laughing out side listening to me and Inuyasha argument)

Inuyasha and me: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

Naraku: fools none of you concern (run off with Inuyasha behind)

Me: (looks around) good he didn't take my laptop maybe that's why he was here but thought it was funny that Inuyasha and me was fighting oh well he didn't take my laptop so I'm going start on that next chapter so review review and review so I will update faster and I want to thank Angel do exist for reviewing the most so thank you and I hope angels do bless you thank you again and keep on review bye happy people (starts eating ramen)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi happy people I'm back so lets get started 

Inuyasha on walkie-talkie: yo where am I

Me: you are in that pit you fell in last time puppy-chan

Inuyasha: HEY I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT AND GET ME OUT OF THIS PIT

Kagome on walkie-talkie: hey where am I

Me: you are in the pit with Miroku

Kagome: WHAT WHY AM I STUCK WITH THE PERVERT

Miroku on walkie-talkie with Kagome: hey why isn't my beautiful Sango with me

Me: I had Sango put in a pit with Shippo

Shippo on walkie-talkie: hey why is Sango and I in a pit

Me: I put you in there to see what would happen if everyone was not together (watch beeps) oh it's time to start the fic because I don't want to do the disclaimer Kagome I will let you out if you do the disclaimer

Kagome: Deanna doesn't own us but she does own Amitie Raffine Rita and Kimmy ahhhhh MIIIIIIRRRROOOOOKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MEEEE YOU PERVERT SLAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Deanna get me out of here

Me: ok (pulls out a button and pushes it Kagome pops up next to me)

Hey what happen to Miroku?

Kagome: I knocked him out

Me: right start the fic (gets laptop and starts typing)

Chapter hmmm wait what chapter (checks notes) right Chapter 6 Back to the Bones Eater Well

Talking ""

Thinking ''

"We need you to stay here longer we didn't find that many shards" Inuyasha said "But Inuyasha it's been 5 days scents we found those shards" Kagome said "Hey wait rewind I was the one who found those shards" I said "Right sorry I mean scents Deanna found those shards" Kagome said "Feh whatever" Inuyasha muttered "Hey Deanna you're dragging your tail again" Amitie said "Huh" I looked over my shoulder "Awwww man" I mumbled my tail was covered in dirt leaves and small twigs. "Darn it" I mumbled I hopped on my bike "Hey where are you going" Inuyasha said "I'll be back," I said and rode off "Shouldn't one of us go with her" Sango said "Feh she'll be alright" Inuyasha said "Whatever Inuyasha" Sango muttered

Sometime later 

I came to the beautiful lake where I found Rita and it was still good looking as ever I came to a stop my the lake and walked over to it and dipped my tail into the water moving it back and froth thinking 'Hmmm I wonder what when happen if I jumped back down the well would it take me back to the park or would it take me to Kagome's home maybe I will do a test to see' nodding my head I pulled my tail out the water looking at it carefully smiling I shook the water off wetting my self in the process "Oh great" I was soaked I looked back at the water "Maybe it wouldn't hurt" I slowly walked into the lake until the water came up to my waist I swam around a little and floated on the water sighing happily I don't know how but I fell asleep.

Sometime later

I woke up to find someone holding my nose my eyes shot open "Hey what do you think your doing" I said scaring the person who was holding my nose "Oh your alive" the boy said he had long black hair (A/n think Inuyasha in his human form) blue eyes and a long black tail "My name is James what were you doing anyways" "The name's Deanna and I guess I fell asleep" "How do you fall asleep floating on water" "I have no idea" "Hey Deanna where are you" "Over here Amitie" I yelled then Amitie came riding up on her bike "Deanna you said you would be right back" Amitie said stopping by me I stood up "I said I'll be back not I'll be right back" "What the difference" "The difference is... ahhhhh I don't know" a small fox kit jumped on my shoulder "Hey Deanna who is this pretty girl" it asked "Wait who are you" I said "It's me James" "Oh you're a fox demon" "Yeah that was me in my bigger form" "Ok James this is Amitie" "Hiya James" Amitie said "Deanna we have to go Kagome is about to go home" "Right James do you want to meet our friends" I said "Sure lets go" James said I got on my bike and followed Amitie to the village.

Sometime later

We rode into the village James looked around and saw Rin "RIN" James yelled happily he leapt off my shoulder onto Rin's "Hi Rin do you remember me I'm James do you remember huhuhuhuh doyoudoyoudoyou" James said really fast but it didn't matter how fast he said it Rin just smiled and hugged him tightly "James yes Rin remembers you, you always kept talking very fast" Rin said "Rin you talked yayyayyayyayyay Rin talked" James said "You two know each other" Amitie said "Rin met James before Rin met Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said "Sesshomaru-sama is he your new daddy huhuhuhuh" James said before could answer Shippo came running out of nowhere and jumped into my arms then Inuyasha came running up but stop when he saw Shippo in my arms "Damnit Shippo I'm going to get you. You can't stay there forever" Inuyasha growled Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and Inuyasha growled at him and stomped off "What eating him" Amitie said "Oh no is something eating Inuyasha" Rin said "No what Amitie means is why is Inuyasha so mad at Shippo" I said "So why is he so mad at you" I asked Shippo explained what happen Kagome and Inuyasha got had an augment and Shippo decided to add his two cents and that made Inuyasha mad so he chased him out Kaede hut "Inuyasha is such an idiot" Shippo said "And from what you said about this Inuyasha guy I better avoid him" James said "Hey who are you" Shippo asked "I'm James" then Kagome Sango Raffine and Miroku came up James jumped off my shoulder on to Kagome shoulder "Hi I'm James and you are very pretty" "Oh thank you James" Kagome said with a smile Shippo jumped on Kagome other shoulder "Shippo are you ok did Inuyasha hurt you" "No" James jumped on to Raffine shoulder and she smile "Hi James aren't you just the cutest thing" Raffine said and hugged him "Can't breathe" James said but Raffine didn't hear him "Yo Raffine you're killing the little guy" Amitie said "Raffine let him go" I said pulling James away from her James hid under my hair "Awww can I hug him one more time" Raffine asked "No if you did he would die from being love to much like that fish you had and that bird that got away and" "SHUT THE HELL UP AMITIE" Raffine yelled "MAKE ME" Amitie yelled back "SIT DOWN" I yelled Amitie and Raffine both hit the ground and James laughed he was laughing so hard he fell off me still laughing "SHUT UP" Amitie and Raffine yelled but James just laughed.

Sometime later

I was walking in the forest James was on by shoulder "So your from 500 years in the future" James said "Yep Amitie and Raffine are from the future too" I said "I bet there are lots of cool things there" "You bet it's tons of things in the future" "Really like what" "Well there are" but James jumped on my shoulder and ran off "Hey where are you going" I looked in the direction he was going "Oh no James get back here" I hissed he was heading straight for Naraku and Kagura "So I'm have to watch this girl do you know her name" Kagura said opening and closing her fan "Her name is Deanna that what those fools call her" Naraku said then James went right to Kagura and said, "Hi I'm James and your very pretty" "How cute" Kagura said 'I hate cute things' "You're almost as pretty as my friend Deanna" James said "Do you know where she is" Naraku said "Sorry but I lost track of her" James said.

"Useless get rid of him Kagura" Naraku said "Ok" Kagura said open her fan "Dance of the blades" I rushed over and got James out of the way "There you are my dear" Naraku said "Have you decided to come with me" "In your dreams half breed" I said Naraku growled "Do not insult me" "Oh that was as insult I'm sorry NOT" "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU KAGURADON'T KILL HER JUST MAKE SURE SHE IS STILL BREATHING WHEN YOU ARE DONE" "Right DANCE OF THE BLADES" I jumped on to a tree James almost fell off "See what you did now you're going to get kill and I'm going to be kidnapped" "How was I suppose to know they were bad" "Oh never mine" I said avoiding an attack I jumped from tree to tree to avoid the wind blades 'If I can get close to the village Inuyasha will pick up her scent' but Naraku knew what I was doing so when I avoided an attack he came up behind me and caught me "HEY LET ME GO" I yelled "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" James yelled he jumped on Naraku head and started to hit him. Naraku grabbed James by his tail and sent him flying "Kagura kill that fox brat now" "DANCE OF THE BLADES" "JAMES" I yelled before everything got dark.

Normal pov

"That was to much work" Kagura muttered walking to Naraku and looked at Deanna "This girl is suppose to have great power," she asked "She may not look it but deep inside this girl is a very great power that will be mine" Naraku said suddenly an arrow came flying out of nowhere it hit Naraku in the back and he turned into a puppet an another arrow came almost hitting Kagura she pulled a feather out of her hair and flew away leaving the girl on the ground then Kikyo walked out of the forest and looked at the girl then looked at the fox kit he had a large cut on his chest she walked over to him laid her hand on the cut and use her powers to heal him after that she picked him up and laid him next to the girl she called her soul collectors they flew around her and the girl and the fox kit then they lifted them off the ground and flew to Kaede village.

In my pov

I woke up with my head hurting like I don't what! But the wind was blowing lightly and I had this weird feeling I was flying so I open my eyes and saw that I was flying on something white "I see you are wake" said a voice I looked up to see Kikyo looking at me "You are not hurt are you" she asked "Beside my head hurting I'm fine where is Naraku and Kagura" "They are gone" "You got rid of them and saved me thanks" I said with a smile I looked down to find James sleeping in my arms then the village came into view and we landed on the ground I jumped up and gave Kikyo a hug "Thank you so much for saving me and James from Naraku" I said "Your welcome just be careful next time" Kikyo said "I will" then James woke up took one look at Kikyo and said, "Hi I'm James and you are very pretty" "You flatter me" Kikyo said patting his head "He says this to every pretty lady and I still don't see why" I said "Hmm maybe his parents taught him to be polite" Kikyo said "Really I was thinking he was a little perverted" "Could be that to" Kikyo said "Hey Deanna don't you think we should find the others" James said "Your right if we don't head back they would get all worked up" I said "Thank you again Kikyo bye" "Bye" James said as I walked off "Good bye" Kikyo said and she walked off with her soul collectors.

"Hey I thought Kagura killed you why are you alive" I asked "I don't be the only thing that matter is I'm still here and staying" James said then Amitie and Raffine came running up there you are Deanna where were you" Amitie said "I was uhhhh James help me here" I said "Ok we were walking" James started but was cut off by Inuyasha who was running to them "Alright why is Naraku and Kikyo scent all over you" Inuyasha said looking at me I sighed "Is everybody in the hut" I asked "Yeah lets go" Inuyasha said we all walked back to the Kaede hut when I sat down Inuyasha said, "Start explaining" "Right I was walking telling James about the future then he saw Kagura talking to Naraku" "What did he do" Shippo asked "He ran over to her and said hi I'm James and you are very pretty" I said glaring at James "I didn't know she was evil" James said "You still don't run up to pretty ladies and do that" "Well soooooorry" James said "You better be" I mumbled "Right where was I oh yeah after that Naraku asked him if he knew where I was and James didn't know so Naraku told Kagura to kill him and I had to save him then Kagura attacked me and I was trying to lead her to the village but Naraku caught me and James tried to get him off me and Naraku threw him at Kagura that was the last thing I saw because Naraku knocked me out" "What happen after that" Raffine asked "Well I don't know what happen after that but when I woke up I found my self traveling first class on Kikyo's soul collectors and she flew us back to the village I guess she saved us from Naraku" "That was nice of her" Kagome said she looked at Inuyasha "Hey Inuyasha what are you thinking about" Amitie said "Wow Inuyasha thinking" Shippo said "That's a first" James said Inuyasha glared at both of them.

Sometime later

"Are you should this will work" Raffine said "Come on Raffine don't be a scared fox" Kagome said "I'm not scared I'm just nerves" "Don't be if it let you guys through last time maybe it will do it again" "Maybe but what if doesn't" "Then we will stay here stupid" Amitie said "Don't start with me" Raffine snapped "I'm not starting anything" "You better not be" I said glaring at her we finally reached the well Amitie and Raffine looked over the well "Ok who wants to go first" Amitie said "You go" I said and pushed her into the well she disappeared in a blue light "Next" I said Raffine jumped into the well before I pushed her and Kagome went after her then I did.

On the other side of the well

Amitie was wait for me to show up "She is so going to pay" Amitie said then Raffine appeared next to and she almost hit her but stopped her self "Hey Amitie look up" Raffine said pointing up Amitie looked up "We're back in our time but we're in Japan" Amitie said then Kagome and me appeared and looked up "Well we're back but at the wrong place" I said "Hmmm I wonder why did the well took you three here" Kagome said "Who knows" Raffine said we climbed out the well and walked out looking around "Wow this place is bigger than what they show in the show" Amitie said we passed the sacred tree "Hey look at the sacred tree" Raffine said we stopped to look the tree looked like it was glowing in the sunlight then my and Kagome jewel shards start to glow "Wow how pretty and neat" I said "Yeah come let go" Kagome said we headed for the house "Mom I'm home" Kagome mom walked out the kitchen "Hello Kagome dear who are your friends" "This is Deanna Amitie and Raffine" "Hello girls" "Hello Ms.Higurashi" we said then out of the nowhere Kagome grandfather came running up yelling, "DEMONS" and threw fake sutras at us that stuck to our heads "HEY YOU DRIED UP OLD IDIOT KNOCK IT OFF" Amitie yelled "Amitie calm down" Raffine said rubbing her ears little making them twitch Kagome mom squealed came over and started to rub my ear with one hand and Raffine ear with the other then Kagome brother Sota came out the living room and saw us "Cool you guys have tails" he cried and ran over and started to pet them "It's going to be a long day" Kagome muttered.

Sometime later normal pov

"When is Kagome coming back" Inuyasha asked "She said they left to enroll Deanna Amitie and Raffine in her school" Sota said. Inuyasha came over right after Kagome Deanna Amitie and Raffine came and broke up what was happen earlier so right now Deanna was up stairs sleeping on Kagome bed. Amitie and Raffine left with Ms.Higurashi and Kagome to enroll them in Kagome school. "Hey Inuyasha do you want to play a game" Sota asked "Ok" Inuyasha said.

Sometime later

"Come on Inuyasha I want a rematch" Sota said "Look kid I beat you so deal with" Inuyasha said "Come on please" "NO" then Kagome her mom Amitie and Raffine walked in the house "Hey guys what are you going" Kagome asked sitting on the couch "I beat your brother and now he's bugging the crap out of me" Inuyasha said "Hey where's Deanna is she still sleep" Amitie asked "If she is go wake her up I need her to try on her uniform" said Ms.Higurashi holding three a sailor uniform like Kagome's but they was blue "I'll do it" Kagome said standing up and walking up the stairs to her room. She walked in her room to find Deanna sleeping happily but mumbling in her sleep "Hey what is she saying" Raffine said "I don't know" Kagome said they walked over to the bed and listened "Good puppy now go get the ball" "She dreaming about a puppy" Amitie said "Shh" Raffine said and they listened more "Good Inuyasha now" "WHAT" Inuyasha yelled waking Deanna up.

My pov

I was having a great dream my mom got me a black and white puppy I named it Inuyasha and we were in the park playing with a ball my mom bought with him I sure miss my mom. Inuyasha was bringing the ball back I took it and was going to throw it but the puppy yelled, "WHAT" and I woke up Inuyasha was glaring at me "Deanna were you having a dream about Inuyasha" Kagome asked "No I was having a dream about a puppy I named Inuyasha my mom bought for me" I said "What are guys doing in here watching me sleep for" I asked "Oh my mom said you need to try on your school uniform" Kagome said "Ok where is it" "Here it is" said Ms.Higurashi giving me the uniform "Oh great it's a skirt" I mumbled "Come on get up little girl" "I'm not a little girl" I said "Deanna doesn't like it when people call her little" Raffine said "Well you nap like a little girl" Ms.Higurashi said "You sound like my mom" I said getting off the bed and stretching "Well I am a mom now come on you two out us they can get dressed" Ms.Higurashi said push Kagome and Inuyasha out after giving Amitie and Raffine their uniforms.

Sometime later

We walked down stairs in our uniforms but I wasn't happy Ms.Higurashi looked at us "Oh dear pull the skirt down they won't allow you wear the skirt that high" she said to me "The skirt is down" I said the small skirt looked like a mini skirt on me "What am I going to do" I groaned "You can rap your tail around your legs to make it look like a fluffy belt" Kagome said "But what about our ears" Amitie said "Tell them their fake if they believe those lame illnesses grandpa makes up then they will believe that" Kagome said "She does have a point" Raffine said "Fine but I hope this works" I said.

Sometime later

It was dark now, we just finished dinner Ms.Higurashi made oden Kagome favorite food I was in the living room watching TV Sota was next to me, and he looked very bored and to tell you the true I was to. "Hey do you want to play a game" Sota said "What kind of game" I asked "DDR Extreme" "Hmmm I never play that before it's worth a shot" I said.

Sometime later

"REMATCH RIGHT NOW" "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT PLAYING YOU ANY MORE" Please just one more time" Sota said "NO" "Come on" "MS.HIGURASHI SOTA WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" "Sota stop messing with Deanna" Ms.Higurashi said Sota groaned he just lost to me 20 times in a row and now he begging me do play him again at DDR Extreme "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed" I said "Yeah" Sota mumbled and he walked out. I went to the guest room where there was three made up bed Amitie and Raffine already went to sleep. Kagome was sleep to but I have no idea where Inuyasha was he disappeared when Kagome went to bed. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Morning the next day

Kagome alarm went off but she didn't hear it she was sleeping happily with Inuyasha last night when she came in her room to find him sleep on her bed not wanting to wake him up she just crawled into bed and fell asleep.

My pov

I woke up to that damn alarm going off I was still almost awake but mostly sleep I reached for the alarm but I couldn't find it so I moved over some still couldn't find it so I moved some more still couldn't find it so I moved over just a little bit but lost my balance and fell off the bed. "AHH" I cried when I hit the floor Amitie and Raffine shot up when they heard me "Hey Deanna are you ok" Raffine asked rubbing her eyes "I'm ok" I said standing up I looked around the alarm wasn't in here I heard it coming from Kagome's room so I walked to her room and quietly walked in and saw Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping together. I turned the alarm off and woke Inuyasha up "Inuyasha hey Inuyasha wake up" I said Inuyasha cracked one eye open and looked at me "What do you want" Inuyasha said I could tell he was still sleepy "Do you think you can let Kagome go" I said Inuyasha looked in his arms and blushed when he saw Kagome sleep there he unwrapped his arms around her but she wrapped her arms around him sighing happily making Inuyasha blush harder I had to keep my hand over my mouth to keep from saying AWWW THAT'S SOOO CUTE "Need some help" I said grinning Inuyasha just glared at me I unwrapped Kagome's arms around him and pulled her up waking her up "Is it morning already" Kagome said rubbing her eyes "Yep so you better get ready" I said with a smile.

Sometime later

"Deanna dear do you like pancakes" Ms.Higurashi said "Yeah but I like waffles better" I said "Sorry but Kagome ate the last waffles," Sota said "Great" I mumbled taking a bite out of my toast "So are you sure they won't ask about our tails and ears" Raffine said "Hopefully they won't" Kagome said "Hey where's Inuyasha" Sota asked "Still sleep" Kagome answered "Doesn't he want breakfast" "If it was ramen he would" Amitie said "Ok here you go Deanna" Ms.Higurashi said putting my breakfast on the table "Thanks" I said and started eating.

Sometime later

"Are we there yet" Amitie asked again "Does it look like we're there" Raffine said "Stop complaining we're almost there" Kagome said "HEY KAGOME" three voices yelled "Yeah just what we need Kagome friends" Amitie said "Shush" Raffine said Eri Yuka Ayumi came running up "Kagome do you think you should be out of bed your grandfather said that bad back got so bad you couldn't move an inch" Eri said "Oh don't worry my back in as right as rain" Kagome said smiling "Who are these girls" Ayumi asked eyeing us "This is Amitie Raffine and Deanna" Kagome answered "Their my cousins visiting from America and if your wondering the ears are fake and their hair is dyed and those are fluffy belts" "How did you know we were going to ask" Yuka said "I just know now lets get to school" we walked off. A few minutes later we came up to the school "Wow your school is big" I said "Hey Deanna you're dragging your tail" Raffine whispered I looked over my shoulder "Oh great" I said grabbed my tail looking at it carefully and brushing it off then wrapped it around my waist and looked around "Oh no" the others left "Damn where did they go didn't they have enough scents not to leave me alone" I muttered and walked off.

I walked in to the school looking around trying to ignore the stairs I was getting "Where the hell are they" I mumbled I walked pass a door and it open some one walked out looking up and down the hallway and spotted me "Young lady" 'And here we go ladies and gentlemen' I turned around the person was walking to me "Young lady the school forbids skirts to be worn like that please pull your skirt down" "I would love to but I can't" "And why is that" "I can' pull it down any more" he looked at me up and down and nodded then walked off I let out that breath I didn't know I was holding and looked around "Where are they" "Oh there she is" I turned and Amitie came up to me "Deanna where have you been" "I should ask you the same thing" I said "Where's Raffine" "In the class room come on the bell is going to ring" Amitie said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. In the classroom Raffine was surrounded by boys and they looked away from her to Amitie and me some from them came over but most stay with Raffine "Back off" Amitie said glaring at them I looked over to Raffine she was mouthing help me please I shook my head then scratch it the pony tail Kagome put up for me was making my head itch I pull Amitie over to Raffine and sat down Amitie was glaring dagger at the boys and they back off quickly "Hey Amitie undo this pony tail please" "Why" "Just do it and don't pull my hair out" I said Amitie mumbled some thing under her breath and undid the ponytail my hair went down to my waist I sighed happily "What was wrong with it" Raffine asked "It was making my head itch" "How" "I don't know but it was itching" then the teacher walked in "Ok students take your seats" the teacher said everyone sat down and the teacher called roll "We have three new students please stand up" Raffine Amitie and me stood up "Please tell us about your self's" "Ok I'm Deanna and this is Amitie and Raffine" I said pointing at them "We're transfer students from America" "Well welcome to Japan and our school I hope you have a good time you may be seated" we sat down then the teacher started to talk and it turned into a lecturer 'It's going to be a long day'.

There is the next chapter for you hey is it just me or are my chapter getting longer and

Inuyasha on the walkie-talkie: HEY STOP ALL THAT TALKING AND GET US OUT

Me: keep yelling at me and you will never get out

Miroku on the walkie-talkie: please can my Sango be in here with me

Sango on the walkie-talkie: forget it pervert

Kagome: hey do you think you could let Shippo out

Me: sure (pulls out a button and pushes it Inuyasha pops on next to Kagome)

Inuyasha: YES I'M FREE

Me: sorry wrong button (pulls out an other button and pushes it Inuyasha disappears and Shippo pops up next to me)

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: don't worry Inuyasha I'll let you out in my next chapter if I remember

Inuyasha: you better

Kagome: ok review for Deanna or Inuyasha will stay in the pit forever

Inuyasha: REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Hi happy people I'm back and it is time to 

Sango on walkie-talkie: (with a sleepy voice) hey keep it down I'm trying to sleep

Me: oh your sleepy why didn't you tell me I'll let you out so you can sleep on some better than a floor (pulls out a button and pushes it Sango pops up on the couch sleeping)

Inuyasha on walkie-talkie: HEY YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME OUT NEXT

Kagome: Inuyasha she said she would do it if she remembered

Me: I did (looks at last chapter) oh yeah I did sorry but I will let you out that the end ok

Inuyasha: you better

Shippo: Deanna doesn't own us but she does own Amitie Raffine Rita Kimmy and now James wow you own a lot of things

Me: I know isn't great but the only thing I want to own is you guys but Rumiko Takshashi would be on my ass if I did so now you know it's time to start the fic (gets laptop and starts typing)

Chapter 7 The true is out

Talking ""

Thinking ''

The bell rang "FINALLY" Amitie yelled me and Raffine burst out laughing and some of the other students laughed too the teacher glared at Amitie and Amitie glared back we walked out the room it was time for lunch and we were meeting Kagome outside. When we walked out the wind blew our hair around "Damn it wasn't this windy this morning" Amitie said holding her hair down "I like it" Raffine said and Amitie glared at her but she brushed it off I sighed and walk on until I saw Kagome her hair was being blown around to "Hey will you two knock it off I see Kagome" I said they stop bricking and followed me "Hey guys how was your first few periods" Kagome asked "Boring" Amitie started "As" Raffine continued "Hell" I finished "Tell me about I nearly fell asleep in second period" Yuka said "Well second period wasn't that boring I found it interesting" Ayumi said Amitie and Yuka glare at her but she brushed it off "I wonder what the others are doing" Raffine said "You mean your friends in America" Eri said "Yeah I bet you that they are sitting around saying so bored can't think of any thing" I said (A/n you know what I mean right when you are so bored you can't think happen to me all the time back to the fic) "It happen to us all right guys" Kagome said "Right" her friends answered "Come on lets go get lunch" Kagome said.

In the Sengoku Jidai 

"So bored can't think of any thing to do" James said he Sango Miroku Shippo Rin Sesshomaru Koga Kimmy and Rita were sitting in Kaede hut "Something anything can anyone think of something" Kimmy said "Didn't you hear James we're so bored we can't think of anything" Shippo said "Oh I know what we can play" Rin chirped "What what come on tell tell tell" James said "Well I hear Raffine play some game called Truth or Dare" "How do you play huhuhuhuh" "Hmmmm you're suppose to ask some one Truth or Dare" "I want to go first canIcanIcanI huhuhuhuh" "Ok James Truth or Dare" "Dare" "I dare you to hmmmm" then Inuyasha walked in Rin smiled "I dare you to sit on Inuyasha's head on your head" "Ok" James jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder then on his head and tried to sit on his head but kept falling off "This is harder than it looks" James muttered and tried again and again and again and again.

Sometime later 

"James you can stop now" Rin said "But I didn't do it and I want to try it" James said he tried again but fell off again. "Ok James now you have to tell some one truth or dare" "Ok hmm Sesshomaru-sama true or dare" "Truth" "Ok hmmm ow Inuyasha why did you hit me" James said rubbing his head "You pulled on my hair you brat" Inuyasha snapped "Well sooooooory NOT" "Why you little" Inuyasha chased James out the hut "Hmmm ok Sesshomaru-sama you have to pick now" Rin said "Slayer truth or dare" "Truth" "Do you have feeling for the monk" "No" "She's lying" Koga said "tell the truth slayer" Sango was blushing "Maybe just a little bit" James came back in and heard what she said he laughed and said, "A little bit oh no that's not it it's more like you lo HEY INUYASHA LET ME GO I'M TELLING DEANNA THEN SHE WILL TELL KAGOME THEN SHE WILL SIT YOU" "THAT IS IF YOU ARE AROUND TO TELL" Inuyasha yelled.

Sometime later 

"Ok Sango you pick" Rin said "Kimmy truth or dare" Sango said "Truth" Kimmy said "What is the most embarrassing thing you have done to Koga" Kimmy smiled "Oh you are never going to believe this but this one time"

Sometime later 

Everyone but Sesshomaru was laughing their head off "You fell for that" Inuyasha said "I know I still can't believe it ether" Kimmy said "PERVERT" Sango yelled slapping Miroku and every one laughed twice as hard at Miroku because Sango knocked him out "That's the third time today you would think he would stop by now" Kohaku said "That's Miroku for you" Shippo said shaking his head.

Sometime later 

"Ok Kimmy you know what to do" Rin said "Right hmmm Rin truth or dare" "Dare" "I dare you to cover Kohaku with lots and lots of flowers" Rin smiled "Huh wait" Kohaku said but Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him out saying Rin knows where lots of pretty flowers are and Kimmy laughed but stopped when she looked at Shippo and James "BAIL" Shippo yelled he and James took off but Kimmy leaped and caught them both by their tails "Oh you two are gonna pay" she said "Kimmy listen it wasn't my idea it was he's" Shippo and James said at the same time "It doesn't matter who's idea it was you two are going to pay" Kimmy said walking out with the two crying fox kits.

Sometime later 

Everyone but Sesshomaru was laughing their head off Kohaku was covered in flowers head to toe and it was a pretty big pile. The pile was taller than Rin "Sis how can you laugh at me like that" Kohaku said "I-I'm sorry but you look so funny" Sango said "HELP" came muffle voices "Was that Shippo and James" Rita said looking at an other pile "Yeah that's them but let them stay a little longer" Kimmy said "HELP" came the muffle reply again "Why did you do that to them" Inuyasha asked "They thought it would be funny to play a joke on me but what they didn't know I don't like jokes that involve me getting scared so now they know not to do that to right" Kimmy said loud enough for them to hear "Right" came the muffle response.

Sometime later 

"Ok my turn Miroku truth or dare" Rin said "Dare" "I dare you not to touch Sango but she has to sit in your lap" "WHAT" Sango and Miroku yelled "RIN WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT IDEA" Sango screamed "Kohaku" Rin said pointing at him trying to get away "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Sango yelled chasing after him "Consider that revenge for laughing at me" Kohaku said running from Sango "YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY" "Yeah if you catch me" Kohaku said

Sometime later 

Sango was sitting in Miroku lap still mad Kohaku for giving Rin the idea. Miroku was trying with all his might not to grope Sango "Miroku you go" Rin said "Aright Inuyasha truth or dare" Miroku said "Truth" Inuyasha said "What did you do at Kagome-sama home yesterday" Inuyasha thought about it then said, "Ok I jumped out the well and went to the house and when I got there Deanna Amitie and Raffine was standing there. Kagome grandfather was throwing something on them yelling demon and Amitie was snapping at him to stop Raffine was trying to calm her down. Kagome mom was rubbing their ears and Kagome brother was messing with their tails." Inuyasha said "Whoa poor them" Sango said "Yeah I know like I was saying after that was all over Kagome her mom Amitie and Raffine left saying something about Kagome school and Deanna went to Kagome room to sleep. So a little later Kagome brother asked me if I wanted to play a game and I won but the kid kept asking me to play him again and I told him I wasn't going to play. Then Kagome and the others came back saying that Deanna Amitie and Raffine was going to Kagome school and they needed try on their school uniform so Raffine went to Kagome room to wake Deanna up but she was talking in her sleep." "What was she talking about" James asked "Something about a puppy she named after me. So after that they put their uniform on and Deanna wasn't happy." "Why" Kimmy asked "The skirt to the uniform looked short on her" "Really I can't wait to see that" Miroku said with one of his perverted grins Sango slapped him "Pervert" she muttered "Right like I was saying after that we had dinner Kagome mom made some thing call oden Kagome said it was her favorite the after that I stay in Kagome room watching her do that homework stuff and I guess I fell asleep." Inuyasha finished "Hey Inuyasha where were you sitting in Kagome room" James asked "On her bed why" "I was just wondering if you fell asleep on her bed where did she sleep" James said and Inuyasha blushed Koga looked at him then yelled, "YOU SLEPT MY KAGOME" "WHAT DID I TELL YOU SHE ISN'T YOUR KAGOME SHE IS MY KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled everyone but Sesshomaru gasped "What did you say" Koga said "You heard him he said Kagome was his and that is true" James said "How" Koga asked "Well the other day before he left he was muttering something under his breath but all I could make out was tell Kagome love" James said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed again "Wait tell Kagome love I don't get it" Shippo said "It's easy I know what it is" Rin said "Then tell us" Kimmy said "Inuyasha love Kagome" Rin said jumping up and down Inuyasha blushed harder "That's great now all we have to do is get Kagome to say mmmmmm" James said Sango jumped out of Miroku lap holding James everyone was looking at her she dashed into the forest.

With Sango and James 

Sango stop running when she thought they would far enough and let James go. "Hey what did you do that for" James said "James listen to me Inuyasha mustn't know Kagome loves him" "Why Inuyasha loves her back" "Look Kagome has to tell him on her own ok" "Fine" "Good now lets go back" and they walked off not knowing someone was listening.

Sometime later Present Day my pov

The bell rang "Finally" Amitie said Raffine and me giggled and walked out "Man all this homework is going to kill us" Amitie said "I know we're never going to get this all this done" Raffine said "If we start soon we'll finish in no time" I said "Look there's Kagome" we ran over to her "Hey guys how was your day" Kagome asked "Hell" Amitie said "We got a butt load of homework" "Well the sooner we get finish soon so lets go" Kagome said and we walked off.

A long time later 

"Done" I said closing my book "WHAT YOU ONLY DID TWO ASSIGNMENTS" Amitie yelled "I did most of it at school so now that I'm done I'm gone later" and I left. I jumped out the well, got on my bike, and rode off sighing happily that I was back in the past I took a deep breath and smelled flowers then I came to a field "Ohh how pretty" I said walking around the field. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS" "LEAVE US ALONE INUYASHA" I turned and saw Inuyasha chasing James and Shippo. "DEANNNNNNAAAAAA" they yelled and they jumped into my arms, Inuyasha stopped glaring at them "You just wait I'm going to get you both" Inuyasha growled "Right where are the others" I asked "Coming" then the others came running into the field "Hi Deanna" Kimmy said stopping in front of me "Where is Amitie Raffine and Kagome" Sango asked "Still in their time doing homework" I said "Why aren't you there" Miroku asked "I finished my already. What have you guys been doing all day" I asked "We were playing truth or dare" Rin said "Oh did some one dare Miroku not to grope Sango" "Yes" "Drat did someone dare Sango to sit in Miroku lap" "Yes" Crap did someone ask Kimmy to tell everyone the most embarrassing she ever did to Koga" "Yes that was really funny" "Really Kimmy what happen" Kimmy smiled "Oh you're never going to believe this but this one time"

Sometime later

Everyone but Sesshomaru was laughing their head off "Ohohoh my god he fell for that" I said still laughing "I know" Inuyasha said "Hey what's school like in the future" James asked "Not much you just sit in a room filled with other students and learn what the teacher is teaching" "Is it fun" "Yeah for those people who thinks math is better than fighting a weak demon" "So what your saying is it's completely boring" Sesshomaru said "Yep no fun at all" I said "If school is no fun I'm not going" Kimmy said "I never want to go" James said "But you have to go" I said "Why" Rin asked "It's suppose to help you but I think there's another reason why they send us" "What's that" Kohaku asked "I think they send us is to be bored out of our minds we spend half of our lives in school it also takes up half of the year" "Hey where's Amitie Raffine and Kagome" Shippo asked "Sill in the future doing homework" "How come you're not there" Inuyasha asked "I finished already" I said "Can we finish playing truth or dare" Rin said "I have a better idea lets play Simon says" I said "How do you play huhuhuhuh" James said "Ok when I says Simon says do what I say got it" "Got it" everyone but Sesshomaru said he walked off to a tree and sat down to watch "Ok Simon says tackle Inuyasha to the ground" I said "WHAT WAIT JUST AHHH" Inuyasha yelled everyone tackle him to the ground and was now sitting on him "Ok Simon says get off" everyone got off Inuyasha and him stood up glaring at me. "Ok Simon says tackle Koga and Sesshomaru" Inuyasha got Koga before he could move and everyone was running around trying to get Sesshomaru.

Sometime later

I was laughing my head off Inuyasha was sitting on Koga back so he couldn't move and everyone else was on Sesshomaru back he couldn't move even if he wanted to they would both glared at me. "OK ok Simon says get off" everyone got off of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got off Koga. "Alright hit Miroku" Sango hit Miroku "Sango out" "WHAT" Sango yelled "YOU SAID HIT MIROKU" "But I didn't says Simon says so out" Sango sighed and walked over to where Sesshomaru was "Ok Simon says tackle Inuyasha Sango Sesshomaru and Koga" Inuyasha got Koga again before he could move. Kimmy jumped on Inuyasha. Miroku and Kohaku got Sango at the same time. Shippo James and Rin got Sesshomaru. I laughed again Koga Sesshomaru and Sango glared at me "Ok Simon says get off" everyone got off "Ok hug Sesshomaru" Rin gave Sesshomaru a hug "Rin out I didn't say Simon says" Rin pouted and sat next to Sesshomaru. "Right Simon says tackle Inuyasha" "OH HELL NO AHHH" Inuyasha yelled Koga got him first and every one just jumped on and I laughed again "DAMNIT" Inuyasha cried "Oh that never gets old right Simon says get off" everyone got off Inuyasha stood up glaring at me. "Alright Simon says pick 10 flowers make a crown and give it to the person you care about the most"

Sometime later

Everyone finish their crowns and gave them away. Rin gave hers to Sesshomaru. Kimmy gave hers to Koga and he gave his to her. Miroku and Kohaku gave theirs to Sango. Shippo gave his to Rin. James gave his to me. Inuyasha was holding on to his. "Ok tackle Inuyasha one more to make me happy" "OH HELL NOOO" Inuyasha yelled Koga tackled him. "Koga out I didn't say Simon says," I said giggling a little Inuyasha glared at me "Ok we have Inuyasha Shippo Kimmy and James" I said walking around them "Hey Deanna you're dragging your tail" James said "Huh" I looked over my shoulder "Aww damn" I muttered picking my tail off the ground looking at it. The wind blew blowing my tail in my face something yellow flew off onto my face. "Oh no ah ah AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO" "Wow I never seen anyone sneeze so many times" James said "AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO AHCHOO" "Hey are you ok" Inuyasha asked "No AHCHOO I AHCHOO have AHCHOO allergies AHCHOO" "What's that" Rin asked "I'm AHCHOO allergic AHCHOO to AHCHOO pollen AHCHOO" "Is that bad" Shippo asked "Bad AHCHOO for AHCHOO me AHCHOO I AHCHOO can't AHCHOO breathe" "INUYASHA GET HER TO KAGOME TIME NOW" Sango yelled "Right" Inuyasha picked me up and dashed to the well.

Sometime later

Inuyasha jumped out the and ran to Kagome house. "HEY KAGOME WE GOT A PROBLEM" Inuyasha when he came in. Kagome Amitie Raffine and Ms.Higurashi out of the kitchen. "Inuyasha what happen to her" Amitie said "She said something about allergies and being allergic to pollen" Inuyasha said "Oh no Deanna allergies are mess up when we met she said she was allergic to flowers and pollen but she couldn't get the pollen up her nose or she would start sneezing and she won't be able to breathe" Raffine said "MOM CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICK" Kagome yelled.

Sometime later normal pov

They sat in the waiting room hoping Deanna was all right. "Inuyasha tell me what happen," Kagome said "Ok we were playing this game called Simon says and she was Simon first she made everyone tackle me then she had everyone tackle Sesshomaru and Koga and let me tell you I got that stupid wolf he did see it coming and" "INUYASHA GET TO THE DAMN POINT" Amitie yelled "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT geez she start walking around then James said she was dragging her tail and she pulled it off the ground next thing we know she's sneezing like crazy" Inuyasha said glaring at Amitie she glared back then the doctor walked through the doors Raffine jumped up about to tackle him if Amitie didn't tackle her first. "AMITIE GET OFF" Raffine yelled "RAFFINE WE'RE TRYING TO FIND OUT IF SHE'S OK NOT MAKE SURE THE DOCTOR OK BECAUSE YOU HURT HIM" Amitie yelled Kagome shook her head and walked up to the doctor. "So is she ok" she asked "Well she going to be..."

Cliffy people I got you hahahahahahahahaha (coughs hard) oh sorry I have this cold and it's been making me so sick I can't type but I got this done and will start the next one soon and have it up sooner ok I promise and like I said (pulls out a button and pushes it Inuyasha pops up next to Kagome)

Inuyasha: yes I'm free

Me: oh be quiet or I will put you back in the pit

Miroku on walkie-talkie: hey when am I going to get out

Me: when I think you are ready but you can take Inuyasha place

Miroku: deal

Inuyasha: WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (disappears in the pit Miroku pops up by Sango who is still sleep)

Miroku: (grope grope grope grope)

Sango: AHHH YOU PERVERTED MONK (grabs Hiraikotsu and hits Miroku with it knocking him out then go back to sleep)

Me: ok will I be ok am I dead only one way to fine out review review review please or Inuyasha really will stay in the pit but this time forever

Inuyasha: review so I can get out this damn pit please


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome: hello umm how does she do these thing 

Shippo: oh Kagome I know can I do it

Kagome: sure

Shippo: hi happy people Deanna isn't here she's still at school but she should but here any minute how was that Kagome

Kagome: very good (gives Shippo a hug)

Inuyasha on walkie-talkie: hey Kagome get me out this pit

Sango: sorry Inuyasha we don't have that button thing she uses

Inuyasha: damnit some one find a way to get me out (door bell rings)

Miroku: I'll get it (goes to the door) who is it

Person: a friend of Deanna I'm here to drop something off

Miroku: ok (open the door Naruto walks in)

Kagome: who are you?

Naruto: I'm Naruto can you tell me where her laptop is I have to put this with it (holds up a purple laptop)

Shippo: it's right here (points to the couch)

Naruto: thanks (put laptop next to the other one) hey where is Deanna

Kagome: still at school she should here right about

Sango: there she is (I walk into the house)

Me: hi guys

Everyone: hi Deanna

Me: Naruto did you drop my new laptop off here

Naruto: sure did now pay up

Me: alright (walk into the kitchen comes back with a two big bags of ramen)

Here you go

Naruto: thanks (takes bags)

Kagome: that's a lot of ramen

Me: I know guy is in love with the stuff believe it (watch beeps) time to start the fic hey Naruto would you like to do the disclaimer

Inuyasha: HEY GET ME OUT THIS DAMN PIT

Naruto: who was that?

Me: Inuyasha he's in the pit

Naruto: (laughing his head off) you put him in the pit loser

Inuyasha: HEY COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT IN MY FACE BRAT

Naruto: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT

Me: Naruto do the disclaimer or I'm taking the ramen back Kagome if you please

Kagome: right Inuyasha SIT

Inuyasha: SLAM

Naruto: Deanna doesn't own me them that loser in the pit

Me: Naruto (reaching for the ramen)

Naruto: ok ok she doesn't own me them Inuyasha but she own Amitie Raffine uh uh

Me: oh never mine like he said I don't own him them and Inuyasha in the pit but I do own Amitie Raffine Rita Kimmy and James now if you will be kind Kagome can you give me my laptop so I can start the fic

Kagome: kay (gives me laptop)

Me: thanks start the fic (starts typing)

Chapter uhhhh wait (next notes) oh right Chapter 8 More games

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Last time: I had an allergy attack and now I'm in the hospital Kagome Amitie Raffine Inuyasha Ms.Higurashi and Kagome grandfather are waiting to find out if I'm ok.

"Well she's going to be just fine" the doctor said "Yay she's ok" Amitie and Raffine cried and started to dance around "Oh thank goodness" Ms.Higurashi said "But one weird thing those ears and that tail they're attach to her body I have never seen anything like that we would like to run a few test to find out more about it" "No that won't be necessary it's just a very rare illness she has" Kagome grandfather said "Really tell me more about it" the doctor said "As much as we all want to hear this can we see her" Inuyasha said the doctor looked at him and spotted his ears "Ah I see boyfriend" "WHAT" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled "SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND I AM" Kagome yelled and everyone looked at her she blushed and Inuyasha did to "Oh sorry" the doctor said "Don't worry about happen all the time" Ms.Higurashi said smiling at Kagome "Now how about you take us to see her"

Sometime later Sengoku Jidai 

Everyone sat in Kaede hut they all were worried about Deanna heck even Sesshomaru was worried but you all know he doesn't show it "Do you think she's ok" James asked "Hopeful she is" Rita said "She better be or Inuyasha is so going to pay if he lets her die" "James don't say that you could be jinxing her" Kimmy said "Jinx what does that mean" Rin asked "Jinx means something that can brings bad luck" "Who told you that" James asked "It was Deanna" Kimmy said everything was quiet then James Kimmy and Rin burst out crying "I miss Deanna" they cried "Aww stop the water works" a voice said then Inuyasha came in Kimmy James and Rita tackled him "Is she ok huhhuhuhuhuh issheissheisshe" they said really fast confusing the hell out of Inuyasha "What the hell did they say" he said "They said is she ok huh huh huh huh huh is she is she is she" Sesshomaru said "Well Inuyasha is she ok" Sango said "Yeah she's fine" "YAY SHE'S OK" Rin Kimmy James and Rita yelled jumping up and down "So where is Deanna" James asked "Deanna needed to stay in her time until she gets something keep that from happening again" Kagome said walking in Shippo jumped into her arms Amitie and Raffine came in behind her James jumped onto Raffine shoulder "So what have you guys been doing all day" Kagome asked sitting next to Sango "We were playing truth or dare and Simon says" Rin said "Really who told you guys how to play that" "Raffine told me about truth or dare and Deanna told us about Simon says" "That reminds me" James said he jumped off Raffine shoulder and landed on Inuyasha's, whispered something in his ear Inuyasha looked at him for a minute before grabbing him by his tail shaking him "Inuyasha what are you doing" Kagome said "This brat in being nosey" Inuyasha said then James slipped out of Inuyasha grasp and lashed onto his chest and pulled something from under his clothes. It was a flower crown. "Hey Inuyasha you still have that Deanna said give it to the person you care about the most" Shippo said "Right the person he cares about the most he would have gave it to her but she wasn't here so he had to hold on to it until she got here so now that she's here he can give it to her" James said jumping off Inuyasha's chest and began to walk to Kagome "Hey give me that" Inuyasha said making a grab for James but he jumped and ran away from him "GIVE ME THAT" Inuyasha yelled chasing him "SHIPPO CATCH" James cried throwing the crown Shippo jumped out of Kagome's lap and caught the crown Inuyasha started to chase him "SHIPPO OVER HERE" James yelled running for the door Shippo threw the crown to him. He caught it and ran out with Inuyasha right behind.

Sometime later

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree looking at his flower crown Shippo and James bent it a little and some of the flowers came out he sighed "Inuyasha" his ears perked up and twitched he looked down and saw Kagome standing by the tree he jumped out and landed next to her "Inuyasha are you ok" Kagome asked "I'm fine" he said "You sure don't look like it" Inuyasha fehed and sat down Kagome sat next to him looking at the flower crown "Hey who's crown is that any way" she asked Inuyasha put it on her head "It was for me thank you Inuyasha" "Don't get all teary about" Inuyasha said "So how do I look" Kagome asked standing in front of him "Feh you look ok" Kagome got mad for a second but calm down "Maybe I should give you something" "Like what" Inuyasha asked watching her walk towards him and stopped inches from his face "Like this" she leaned up a little and pressed her lips on his Inuyasha eyes widen but they close he rapped his arms around her waist she rapped her arms around his neck. (A/n you got to love that fluffy stuff)

Before all that happened

Everyone went outside when Inuyasha and James ran out "DAMNIT JAMES GIVE ME THAT" Inuyasha yelled "Ok" James said stopping Inuyasha did to "I'll give it to you" he walked to Inuyasha but his eyes were on Shippo wait for the right sign to throw it. Then Shippo gave the sign "NOT" James threw the crown "What the" Inuyasha spun around to see Shippo running off "DAMNIT SHIPPO" Inuyasha yelled running after him. Shippo looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha he was catching up. Shippo didn't see that rock until he tripped on it and went tumbling for a few feet and stopped with those anime swirls in his eyes. Inuyasha came up, took the crown and walked off. Kagome ran up to Shippo and picked him up James came over, jumped on Kagome shoulder "Yo Shippo how many fingers am I holding up" James said "Four" Shippo said "Two yep he's dizzy" "James who taught you that" Kagome asked "Deanna" James said jumping off her shoulder "Hey where did Inuyasha go" "To his favorite tree I bet" Kagome said "I'll go see if he is all right" "Ok I'll take Shippo" James changed into his human form but he still had his ears and tail showing "Oh I didn't know you could do that" Kagome said giving him Shippo "I guess Deanna didn't tell you" James said taking Shippo "Never said anything ay all" "Oh well you better go find him" "Right" Kagome headed off. James walked to Kaede hut everyone was inside. "Is Shippo ok?" Rin asked "Who are you" Raffine said "Everyone this is James" Amitie said "I didn't know he could do that" "I guess Deanna didn't tell you" Amitie said "Hey where's Kagome" Sango asked "She went to see if Inuyasha is ok" "And you let her go by her self" Miroku said "Yeah why" "Oh never mine I'm thinking about going for a walk" he stood up about to leave but Shippo got in his way "Sit your perverted butt down NOW" he said "Shippo" Sango said with wide eyes "Yeah sit your ass down NOW" James said standing next to Shippo "James what did you say" Raffine gasped Amitie burst out laughing "Look at Miroku face" she laughed everyone but Sesshomaru looked and burst out laughing Miroku saw his chance and slipped out "Hey where's the pervert go" Kohaku said "He left" James said and they all left the hut. They walked around for a minute then came across something purple sticking out of a bush Sango want up and grabbed it pulling Miroku out "Look here you pervert" "Shh look" Miroku said pointing Sango let go of him and quietly looked between the bush. Miroku moved next to her. Kohaku was on her other side. Rin James Kimmy and Shippo crawled quietly into the bush. Amitie Raffine Sesshomaru and Koga jumped into a tree. They all watched the scene in front of them. "Inuyasha" everyone looked up Inuyasha looked down and jumped out the tree landing next to Kagome "Inuyasha are you ok" Kagome asked "I'm fine" he said "Yeah your ok not" James said "Shh" everyone said and looked back. "You sure don't look it" Inuyasha fehed and sat down Kagome sat next to him looking at the flower crown "Hey who's crown is that anyway" she asked Inuyasha put it on her head "Oh did you see that he didn't even tell her" James said "Shh" everyone said and looked back. "It was for me thank you Inuyasha" "Don't get all teary about" Inuyasha said "He could be a little nicer" Sango said everyone mumbled agreements "Hey how come you guy didn't shh her" James said "Shh" everyone said and looked back. "So how do I look?" Kagome asked standing in front of him "Feh you look ok" "That's it he blew it" Miroku said "Yep here comes the sit" Shippo said but to their surprise Kagome did get mad but calmed down "Maybe I should give you something" "Like what" Inuyasha asked watching Kagome come towards him stopping in front of him "Like this" she leaned up a little and pressed her lips on his Inuyasha's eyes widen but closed he rapped his arms around her waist. She rapped her arms around his neck. "Their kissing" Sango gasped "Sango when are we going to kiss" Miroku said "If we were not hiding I'd slap you" rustling came from the tree above them "Amitie hurry up before they break it" came Raffine soft voice "I almost... got it" Amitie whispered "Hey what's Inuyasha doing" Shippo said everyone looked back at the two. Inuyasha wasn't kissing Kagome he was turning there way pulled the Tetsusagia and yelled, "IF YOU DON'T WANT THE CRAP BLOWN OUT OF YOU, YOU BETTER LEAVE IN 5 4 3 2" they didn't need to be told twice. Sango Miroku and Shippo ran. Kohaku Rin Kimmy and James bolted. Sesshomaru and Koga jumped out the tree and disappeared. Amitie and Raffine fell out the tree and ran for their lives. "Perverts" Inuyasha muttered putting the Tetsusagia back "We're never going to have some time alone" Kagome said Inuyasha shook his head and picked Kagome up and ran off. "Where are we going" "To the sacred tree" the tree came into view Inuyasha jumped in it into a branch and sat down leaning on the trunk with Kagome in his lap "Hey Inuyasha" "Hm" "I love you" "I love you too Kagome" (A/n love the fluffy stuff love it)

With the others

Everyone stood there looking at each other "Amitie did you get it" Raffine said "Huh get what" "You" "OH right yeah I got it" she said scratching her head grinning "Well let me see" Amitie reach into her pocket and pulled out a digital camera and started to look at the pictures. There was one of her one of her and Raffine one of her Raffine and Deanna one of Kagome and her friends one of Kagome and Sota one of Ms.Higurashi one of Kagome grandfather "Amitie stop going down memory lane and get to the picture" Raffine said "Ok geez" Amitie said and went to the end showing on the screen was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing. "Yes Deanna will flip when she see this" Raffine said "She would be so happy that she would flip" Rin said "Figure of speech" Amitie said "Oh can I see that" "Sure" Amitie gave her the camera she looked at it "Umm how do you take the pictures" Rin asked and accidentally pressed the button that took the pictures the light flashed in her face and she dropped the camera Amitie quickly caught it "That's how" Raffine said Rin blinked over and over again rubbing her eyes "I see lots of spots" she said "Really" James said he came over took the camera from Amitie and pressed the button the light flashed in his face "Cool I see them too" (A/n Naruto(laughing) this kid is a joke I like him Me: that's James for you) he said a grin spread across his face "Give me that" Amitie said reaching for the camera but James jumped and took a picture of her she stopped blinking and rubbing her eyes James laughed then sighed "What's wrong James" Rita asked "It's no fun doing things to Amitie if Deanna isn't here to laugh with me" "James give me that camera" Amitie growled "I have an idea lets take lots and lots of pictures" Raffine said she grabbed the camera from James "Hey" "You'll get over it" she said giving the camera to Amitie "You take the pictures and I'll do the poses" "Whatever" Amitie muttered and started to look at the pictures that were already taken. Raffine scanned everyone to see who would go first she stopped on Sango Miroku and Kohaku and smiled "Ok you three" she said going over to them she grabbed Sango and Miroku hands "Kohaku follow me" she led them away from the others "Ok two stand here Kohaku you stand in front Miroku put your arm around Sango perfect" she backed up a little "Hmm it's missing something... ah ha I got it" she went over to Kirara picked her up and walked back to them and placed Kirara on Kohaku head and backed up "Yep that's good ok Amitie do your thing" "Huh oh ok eyes on me please smile" she took the picture "I got it" Raffine came over and looked at it "Great now lets do more" "Whatever"

Sometime later

"Rin eyes on me Rin Rin RIN WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" Amitie yelled "That" she said pointing everyone looked and saw Koga friends come running up Genta and Hakaku (A/n I'm not sure if I got that right please correct me if I'm wrong) went up to Koga "What are you guys doing here" he asked when they stopped in front of him "It's her again" Genta said "You mean Ayame" Koga said "Yeah" he hit them both on the head "YOU IDIOTS YOU LED HER RIGHT TO ME" Koga yelled then Ayame appeared with some wolfs Rin scooted behind Kohaku "Ayame what are you doing here" Koga asked "I came to see you there's something going around that you're traveling with Inuyasha" "So what" "So what Koga do" "Yep it will work" everyone looked at Raffine she was staring at Ayame "Why are you looking at me like that" Raffine didn't answer she just walked over to her still staring then plucked the purple flower out her head "HEY" Ayame yelled "You'll get over" Raffine said putting the flower in hair "Raffine give me that now" Koga said walking towards her "Alright I'll give it back NOT" she took off running "HEY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW" Koga yelled running after her "RAFFINE YOU DUMB ASS GET BACK HERE NOW RAFFINE" Amitie yelled she gave Sango the camera "Don't do anything just hold it RAFFINE WHEN I MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GOING TO WISH DEANNA WAS HERE SITTING YOU INSTEAD" she yelled running in the direction they ran Ayame followed her.

With Raffine and Koga

"HEY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE ME THAT DAMN FLOWER" "HELL NO YOUR GOING HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST" "RAFFINE YOU DUMB ASS COME HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU" Raffine looked over her shoulder to see how close Koga was and saw Amitie and Ayame coming up "RAFFINE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Amitie yelled "YOU'LL SEE" Raffine yelled back and jumped into a tree going branch to branch. Koga jumped in the tree following her. Ayame and Amitie did too. Raffine had no idea was heading for the sacred tree where Kagome and Inuyasha was until she landed on a branch in the tree above them. "Hmm where did Koga go"? Koga came out of the where and got Raffine but they lost their balance and fell "AHHHHHHHHHH" they cried they fell past Kagome and Inuyasha who were sleeping on a branch "WHAT THE HELL" Inuyasha yelled and looked down Kagome did too they saw Raffine hanging on a branch with one hand and Koga face first on the ground "Raffine what the hell are you doing" Inuyasha said Raffine looked up "Nothing" she said "Hey where did you get that flower I've seen it somewhere before" Kagome said "Oh I hear Amitie calling me gotta go later" Raffine said quickly grabbed on to the branch with her other hand she swung back and forth and landed on a branch then jumped the rest of the way down and ran off. Koga stood up growling "Hey Koga what's going on" Inuyasha asked "THAT CRAZY GIRL STOLE AYAME FLOWER" Koga yelled "WHICH WAY DID SHE GO" "That way" Kagome said pointing to the forest "THANKS" Koga ran off.

Sometime later

Raffine came to a clearing and looked around "No sign of Koga I AHH" "GIVE ME THAT FLOWER" OK OK HERE" Raffine cried giving him the flower then Amitie and Ayame came running into the clearing Ayame stopped by Koga Amitie walked right up to Raffine and was about to yell at her but Raffine put her hand over her mouth and pulled her away from Ayame and Koga. "What the hell were you thinking Raffine Koga could have killed you hell he should have killed you maybe I should finish the job hey are you listening to me Raffine" "Shh look" Raffine said pointing Amitie looked and they watched the scene in front of them. "Here you go Ayame" "Thanks Koga why did you go after her" "I already got a bone to pick with that stupid girl" "Oh hey where's Kagome and Inuyasha" "I saw them in a tree sitting together" "Oh so that means OH Koga I'm sorry" "You don't have to be it's all my fault anyway" Ayame gave Koga a hug "Oh Amitie get the camera quick" "Right" Amitie reached into her pocket but remembered where the camera was.

Flashback

"_**RAFFINE YOU DUMB ASS GET BACK HERE NOW RAFFINE" Amitie yelled she gave the camera to Sango "Don't do anything just hold it RAFFINE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GOING TO WISH DEANNA WAS HERE SITTING YOU INSTEAD" SHE YELLED running in the direction they ran Ayame followed her.**_

End of Flashback

"Ummm I don't have the camera" "WHAT" Koga and Ayame stopped hugging and looked around and saw Raffine and Amitie "HEY" Koga yelled making his way towards Raffine "Aww hell" Raffine said and ran off "GET BACK HERE" Koga ran after her.

Sometime later

"Ok pick a fight with Sesshomaru" nobody moved "Damn their good" Raffine said "Or maybe because I said pick a fight with Sesshomaru" Amitie said looking at the group in front of her and Raffine. They had been playing Simon says for the past 30 minutes and no one was out yet. "Raffine you're up" "Ok Simon says hug the person next to you" Koga and Ayame hugged. Rin and Shippo hugged. Kohaku and Kimmy hugged. Sango and Miroku hugged. James whispered something in Raffine ear she smiled evilly "Hold it for 30 seconds I'll count 1 2 3 4 5 6" "Well isn't this fun" Miroku whispered in Sango ear "I swear if you touch me" "Sango I'm still dared remember" "I know I was just seeing if you remembered" "Rin you're hugging me too tight" "You're slipping Rin has to hold you tight" "Kohaku you smell kind of nice" "Thanks you smell nice too" they both blushed "Koga" "Yeah" "Get your hand off my butt" Koga moved his hand up some "Sorry" he blushed Ayame did too. "25 26 27 28 29 30 ok Simon says you can let go" everyone let go of each other "Alright Amitie you go and make it good" "Oh some thing tell me this will get some body out kiss the person next to you" Miroku smiled and kiss Sango on her cheek. Rin gave Shippo a kiss on the cheek. "Miroku Rin out I didn't say Simon says" Rin pouted and walked to Sesshomaru who was watching Miroku walked to a tree and leaned on it still smiling. Sango was blushing bright red Shippo was too. "Nice one Amitie" "No problem you go" "Ok Simon says" Inuyasha showed up with Kagome on his her when she got off Raffine cried, "TACKLE INUYASHA BEFORE HE GETS AWAY" "WHAT OH HELL NO" Inuyasha yelled running everyone ran after him while Amitie and Raffine laughed their head off. "Did did you see the the l-look on h-his f-face" Amitie said between laughs "I-I k-know t-that w-was p-priceless" Raffine said "AHH" Amitie and Raffine looked up and fell on the ground laughing twice as hard. Everyone was on Inuyasha back. Shippo and James was on the top. Miroku Sango and Kohaku were in the middle. Ayame and Koga were at the bottom. "DAMNIT GET THE HELL OFF OF ME" Inuyasha shouted "We can't do can Amitie or Raffine has to said Simon says" Sango said "Ok Amitie go" "Simon says get off but Kagome has to take your places" everyone got off Kagome came over and sat Inuyasha back "Damn" Inuyasha muttered Kagome giggled "Raffine after you" "Why thank you Miss Amitie" Raffine said gigging little "Ok Simon says hmm uhh umm ahh I'm out of ideas" Raffine said throwing her hands up "Good because I can't think of anything ether" Amitie said shaking her head "Lets take more pictures" Rin said "Yeah" Raffine cried "Whatever just make sure I don't get bored because if I do you will so regret it" Amitie said "Why" Kimmy asked "Last time Amitie got bored she dared some one to kiss someone for a hour straight no breaks or nothing" Raffine said shaking her head sadly "Poor kid never went anywhere near Amitie again" "Raffine you know we hated that girl and that boy plus that kissing idea was yours" "I have no idea what you're talking about" "Whatever"

Sometime later

"Kimmy eyes on me please" Amitie said Kimmy took her eyes off the butterfly and looked back at Amitie. "Thank you now smi KIMMY EYES ON ME" Kimmy looked from the butterfly back to Amitie. "Thank you now KIMMY KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES ON FREAKING ME THAT'S IT" Amitie yelled she sat down and laided back on the grass "Amitie you have to take the picture" Raffine said leaning over her "I can't do this every time we take a picture Kimmy's eyes are on something but me... do you think she doesn't like me" "Oh Amitie don't say that I'm sure she likes you" "Then why won't she look at me" "Well there must be a reason why" "Do you know" "I'm clueless" Raffine said scratching her head "Then why won't she look at me" "Amitie I don't know" Raffine said finally picking the up she turn to Kimmy Rin James and Kagome waiting for the picture to be taking "Ok smile" she took the picture "Did Kimmy look at you" Amitie asked Raffine looked at the picture there was a butterfly overhead Kimmy's eyes were on it "No she didn't but that show it doesn't matter who's taking the picture she won't look at them" "Whatever" "That's the Amitie I know" Raffine said hugging her.

Sometime later

"Kimmy will you please look at me" Amitie said Kimmy looked at Amitie "Thank you now" Kimmy's eyes make their way to a fly going by and Amitie sighed Raffine looked at her she knew what that sigh means Amitie's about to get really mad or she's about to get really sad. "Amitie" Raffine said slowly walking towards her "Don't say anything to me" "Amitie before" "DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" she yelled at Kimmy scaring her "NOW WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE" Koga yelled taking a step toward Amitie she glared at him "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS. THIS IS NONE FOR YOUR BUSINESS" "WHY DO YOU CARE IF SHE DOESN'T LOOK AT YOU KIMMY ALWAYS DOES THIS. THIS SOMEONE TELLS HER TO LOOK AT THEM SHE DOES THEN LOOK AT SOMETHING ELSE" Amitie eyes filled with tears surprising everyone "Amitie is there something you want to tell me" Raffine said "No" Amitie gave her the camera and walked off crying. "Well are you going after her?" James said jumping on Raffine shoulder "No when Amitie cries you never go after her" "But why did she cry" Shippo said "I don't know and I always know why she cries but this time I'm clueless" Raffine said scratching her head (A/n Naruto: whoa poor Amitie Me: I know)

Sometime later

"It's been a long time why isn't Amitie back yet" James said "I don't know but I'm going to find out" "I thought you said" "FORGET WHAT I SAID I'M GOING TO FIND HER" Raffine shouted and stomped off "Hey where's James" Rin said everyone looked around "Is she gone" said a very small voice everyone looked at Kagome Inuyasha walked over and lifted her hair. James was under there shaking. "Kagome didn't you feel him" Sango asked "No I got use to Shippo always being there"

With Raffine

Raffine looked around then something silver caught her eye she turn and screamed.

Me: BOOYA got you with a cliffy again Hahahahahaha (coughs hard)

Naruto: (rushes over) Dee are you ok

Me: yeah I'm ok hey where's Sango and Miroku

(somewhere far away there's a loud slapping noise)

Naruto: umm near by

Me: no they're somewhere far away (we look at each other and burst out laughing)

Naruto: how hard did she hit him

Me: I don't know

Shippo: (walks in the living room) hey did you guys hear something

Naruto: yeah Miroku got the crap slapped out of him (Shippo starts laughing)

Inuyasha: can I come out now

Me: well I'm in a good mood so yeah (pulls out button and pushes it Inuyasha pops up next to Kagome)

Inuyasha: FINALLY (grabs Kagome and pulls her into his lap)

Kagome: (blushing) Inuyasha what are you doing

Inuyasha: (buries his face in her hair smelling it) nothing

Kagome: (blushing bright red)

Shippo: why is Inuyasha being (tilts his head to the side looking at Inuyasha funny) so nice?

Me: I have no idea

Naruto: hey who wants some ramen

Me: oh I do

Shippo: hey look Inuyasha didn't move

(we look at Inuyasha he was still sitting there smelling Kagome hair)

Naruto: Hey why is he doing that

Me: her hair must smell good

Shippo: really (jumps on Kagome should only to be pushed off by a growling Inuyasha) Hey why did you do that

Inuyasha: don't touch her (eyes are flashing red to amber every sec)

Shippo: (backs up and jumps on my shoulder)

(Miroku and Sango walks in Miroku has a big red hand print on his face)

Miroku: well looks like we were not the only one having fun Sango

Sango: (slaps Miroku) PERVERT WE WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING

Miroku: (rubbing his cheek looking at Inuyasha and saw his eyes flash red then back to amber) uh oh

Sango: uh oh what

Miroku: look at Inuyasha's eyes

Sango: (looks at Inuyasha and saw his eyes flash red and back) oh no Inuyasha demon side is trying to take over

Miroku: but he is fighting it very well we have to keep an eye on him to make sure nothing happen

Kagome: can you help me

(Sango and Miroku walk towards them but stop when Inuyasha starts growling eyes turning red slowly they back up and Inuyasha stops)

Sango: sorry Kagome we can't get close or Inuyasha will attack us

Me: well there has to be a way you guys try and find one and you guys starts reviewing please only one person reviewed and she is the only person who review so thanks again Angels do exist and keep reviewing and for those who did review I have a few words for you (starts talking but drowned out by Inuyasha who is growling in the back ground) got it ok review please and I will review your stories please pretty please review bye happy people. (Looks back at the others in a group talking and looking at Inuyasha every three seconds)


	9. An

Hello ummm 

Naruto: (comes over and pats my back) it's ok I'm sure they'll under stand

Me: (snapping) who asked you anyway

Naruto: (back up) whoa whoa you don't have to bite my head off ok

Me: aren't you suppose to be helping them (points at Sango Miroku and Shippo still in a group looking at Inuyasha who still has Kagome in his lap smelling her hair)

Naruto: ok fine boss

Me: hey I'm going to take that ramen back if you keep that up got it

Naruto: yeah right you wouldn't take it back you like me too much

Me: no I'll take it back believe it

Naruto: you (suddenly a big cloud of smoke appears making everyone cough)

Naruto and me: Kakashi-sensei (smoke clears and Kakashi stand where it came from)

Me: (still coughing) Kakashi what are you doing here

Kakashi: Naruto you skipped class today

Me: WHAT (turns to Naruto) YOU DID WHAT WE HAD A DEAL THAT IT GIVE ME THAT RAMEN NOW

Naruto: (on his knees) please please Deanna don't take my ramen please

Me: you shouldn't have skipped class now where's that ramen

Naruto: but look I have a good reason I had to drop your laptop off here

Kakashi: Naruto you should done that after class

Me: damn straight now for the last time GIVE ME THAT RAMEN

Naruto: NEVER

Me: why you little baka (tackles Naruto to the ground and we start fighting)

Inuyasha: (out of his trance looks at us) C'MON YOU LITTLE WIMP YOU GONNA GET YOUR ASS WHIPPED BY SOME GIRL GOD YOU ARE HOPELESS

Kagome: Inuyasha can you let me

Inuyasha: (blushes and lets Kagome stand up) just what were you doing in my lap

Shippo: (jumps on Kagome shoulder) you were smelling her hair

Miroku: (smiling his perverted smile) and having fun doing it too

Sango: (slaps Miroku) Inuyasha it wasn't you who was doing that it was your demon side trying to take over that was doing it

Kakashi: (looks up from a little book he was reading) ok that's enough (breaks Naruto and me up)

Me: one more chance give me that ramen

Naruto: NEVER

Me: (gets out Kakashi grip and tackles Naruto again)

Inuyasha: C'MON FIGHT BACK I KNOW CAN DO BETTER THAT WIMP YOU STUPID LITTLE WIMP KICK HER ASS C'MON

Me: (gets off Naruto and tackles Inuyasha) WHAT DID YOU SAY C'MON SAY IT IN MY FACE WHAT YOU SACRED

Inuyasha: HELL NO YOU LITTLE B

Me: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT

Kakashi: (pulls me off Inuyasha and knocks me out) ok what's her problem today she's never this mean

Naruto: she has writer block and she is not happy about it because she never gets writer block

Kakashi: hm ok Naruto you can stay here and watch her but you have to give her the ramen

Naruto: aww do I have to

Kakashi: yes because I'm leaving and if fights you again I can't help you

Naruto: yes sensei

Kakashi: (lays me on the couch) ok you better come class tomorrow (disappears the same way he appeared making everyone but me cough)

Inuyasha: who was that guy?

Naruto: that was my sensei Kakashi

Me: (wakes up) ow my neck hurts (looks at Naruto and tackle him)

Naruto: ok ok I'll give you the ramen back

Me: that's what I thought ok now you must know by now I have writer block

Because it came to my house tied me up, stuffed me in my closet, and told my mine to go on a vacation so if you're gonna blame some one put it on writer block ok any and everything on writer block I'm sorry but the bad news is you're gonna have to wait until next Saturday for my next chapter that is if my writer block in gone by then so sorry and BLAME WRITER BLOCK CURSE YOU TO THE DEEPEST DARKEST PLACES OF HELL bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hi happy people I have good news my writer block is gone yay 

Naruto: yeah yay for you because for that I lost my ramen

Me: no you lost it because you skipped class baka

Miroku: hey lets look on the bright side Kagome is free from Inuyasha and Sango said she would bare my children

Sango: (grabs her Hiraikotsu and starts chasing him around) THAT'S A LIE MIROKU YOU BETTER NOT STOP BECAUSE AS SOON AS YOU DO YOU'RE DEAD

Miroku: BUT SANGO I WAS JUST PLAYING

Sango: (stops running looking at him she saw hurt in his eyes and they looked a bit watery) hey Miroku come here (Miroku walks to her slowly she sigh and grabbed his hand pulling him closer than she want and whispered something in his ear making him smile)

Miroku: really you promise (his hand slowly making it's way to her butt)

Sango: (blushing) yeah I wi PERVERT (grabs her Hiraikotsu and starts chasing him) MIROKU YOU PERVERTED MONK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW

Shippo: do you think those two will ever learn?

Inuyasha: no

Kagome: nuh-uh

Naruto: hey what do you think she told him?

Me: I know but Sango told me to keep it a secret

Inuyasha Kagome Shippo: tell us

Me: sorry no can do I always keep secrets for my friends right Naruto

Naruto: hell yeah I told her every secret I know and not one has left her mouth

Kagome: great so we can't ask Sango she won't tell

Shippo: but Miroku would tell if it was something good he would tell

Kagome: great now all we have to do is wait and

Naruto: we're gonna have to wait longer (points to Sango dragging a knocked out Miroku Inuyasha Shippo Kagome groan)

Me: well to bad (watch beeps) time to start the fic you know who I own and don't own so deal with it

Inuyasha: hey you didn't do it right

Me: my disclaimer was to long I mean who want to say every time Deanna doesn't own us but she does own Amitie Raffine Rita Kimmy and James for the rest of this fic

Kagome: she has a point

Inuyasha: feh whatever

Me: Inuyasha Naruto guess what I remembered

Naruto and Inuyasha: what

Me: I just remembered you two were going into the pit for giving me trouble sooooo bye (pulls out a button and pushes it)

Naruto and Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (disappear into the pit)

Me: shut up you two shouldn't piss me off so damn much you wouldn't be there now (starts laughing my head off) ok laptop please (Sango hands it to me) thanks start the fic (starts typing)

Chapter 10 Amitie's new sword

Talking ""

Thinking ''

"AHHHHHHH AMITIE" Raffine cried Amitie spun around and saw Raffine get slammed into a tree she cried, "RAFFINE HEY GET YOUR HAND OFF HER NOW YOU FREAK" the demon looked her and smiled "Ah looks like I'm gonna eat well night" "Try and eat this" Amitie said taking the rose out her hair it turned into a whip as soon as she did and she sliced the demon arm off Raffine fell to the ground "RAFFINE" Amitie was going to run to help her but the demon blocked her "You're gonna pay for that" "Let go then" Amitie said and they started to fight.

With the others 

"I didn't know Raffine could be sooooo scary" James said shaking a little "It's ok James" Rin said then they all heard a scream "I don't like the sound of that" Shippo said "That sounded like Raffine she could be in trouble lets go" Kagome said she climbed onto Inuyasha back he Sesshomaru Koga and Ayame ran off. Sango Miroku and Kohaku got on Kirara back and flew off. Rin Kimmy Shippo and James got on Rita back and flew off. "Hey look I see Amitie" James said pointing at her "But where's Raffine" Kimmy said "There she is" Shippo said pointing at her "RAFFINE" Rin cried Rita was making her way down but Rin slipped off and were still high in the air. "RIN" Shippo yelled Sesshomaru looked up and saw her he was about to jump to catch her but Rin landed on a tree branch and jumped down like a it was no problem and ran to Raffine side. "Raffine are you ok come on say something" "Something" Raffine muttered and her eyes fluttered open "Oh my head what happen to me" "That's what we were gonna ask you" Inuyasha said "AHHHH" "AMITIE" Raffine cried "Inuyasha help her" Kagome said giving him push "Ok" Inuyasha said heading in the direction Amitie was next thing he knew Amitie comes flying at him and they both hit a tree "INUYASHA AMITIE" Kagome cried "What the hell" Inuyasha said Amitie stood up growling "YOU BITCH STOP HIDING AND COME FIGHT ME" she yelled Rin look at Raffine "Raffine what's a" "Rin don't say that" Sesshomaru said Amitie was looking around Raffine stood up and walked to her "Amitie what's up with you" she asked Amitie looked at her "Raffine are you ok" "I'm fine but who are you fighting" "Some b" "Amitie" "Huh oh right sorry after I killed the demon than hurt you I was going to see if you were ok next thing I know this b" "Amitie" "Huh I NEED TO SCREAM ALL KINDS OF THING ABOUT HER" "BUT DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SCREAM" Inuyasha yelled with his hand over his ears "For once I agree with my brother do you have to scream" Sesshomaru said "Oh but if you met her you would want to do the same thinngggg" Amitie said she suddenly flew up in the air hanging upside down trying to keep her skirt down or should I say up. "SEE ITS HER LOOK HERE SON OF A BITCH YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU" Amitie growled "Shame on you Miss Amitie such language for a young lady" Amitie stopped what she was doing and stared in front of her Raffine was staring too. "How do you know my nickname" "I've watched you and Raffine all the time you were here but where is that other girl" "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS" "You should respect me" "I SHOW NO RESPECT TO NO ONE UNLESS ITS MY MUM" "You will show respect" "To who" "To me" then Naraku appeared next to Amitie's floating body "YOU AGAIN" Amitie yelled "YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU SICK FREAK IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY FRIEND AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF" "Really now do plan on do it now" Naraku said he tugged on her skirt "PERVERT GET THIS FREAK AWAY FROM ME" "HIRAIKOTSU" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku he got out of the way pulling Amitie with him "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME" Sango caught her Hiraikotsu and threw it again at Naraku it flew past him and he laugh "Your aim is slipping Sango" Sango smirked "Who said I was aiming at you" Naraku turned and this really big tree fell on him Amitie landed on the ground next to it and quickly got away from it "Oh thanks I owe you one Sango" "No problem" Sango said catching her Hiraikotsu then Rin Shippo James and Kimmy flew up into the air "KAGOME" Shippo cried "SESSHOMARU-SAMA" Rin yelled "KOGA" Kimmy cried "AMITIE RAFFINE" James yelled out of nowhere a demon with long midnight blue hair crimson red eyes wearing a kimono like Kagura but it was green. "You will pay for hurting my master" she said "LET THEM GO THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU" Kagome yelled but the demon laughed "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY" Inuyasha growled "Such a foolish little girl" when she said this Kagome flew over to where she was "KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled then he growled. Kagome floated in front of the demon "Hmmm my master says you are a lot of trouble he also said there was another girl who was much trouble too where is that other girl" "Sorry I'm not telling you anything" "Pity it would be a shame to waste a child's life" "What" Kagome said Shippo who was floating near by flew to the right into her arms "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM" Kagome snarled the demon smirked rubbing Shippo's hair "Such a sweet little fox kit I wonder if he taste as sweet as he is" "You wouldn't dare" "Are you daring me Kagome" "You wish" Kagome snapped glaring at her she glared back. Amitie scooted to Raffine and whispered something in her ear "Amitie that a stupid idea" Raffine hissed "You always say that and what happens in the end" Raffine blinked Amitie sighed "It always works all my so called stupid ideas works so stop wining and come on" Amitie went to Sango and whispered her plan Sango nodded Kirara jumped on Amitie's shoulder then Amitie went to Rita and whispered her plan in her ear Rita nodded and jumped on her other shoulder finally Amitie pull Raffine away from the other. Shippo saw they 'Hmmm what are those two doing' he thought following them with his eyes the demon saw eyes move "What are you looking at" she asked "Butterfly" Shippo said pointing at the white butterfly "Hm curious little kit are you not" she mumbled stroking his hair Kagome glared at her again she glared back 'That was close I almost gave them away what ever they're doing'. Amitie and Raffine jumped into the tree silently "Ok Raffine get ready" Amitie whispered Raffine nodded before she jumped to the next tree she whispered "This better work" and jumped off landing in the tree that was by the demon she looked back at Amitie. Amitie put three fingers up. She put one down 'On my mark' Raffine thought she put another down 'Get set' last one down 'go'. Raffine jumped out the tree tackling the demon they landed in some bushes Kagome James Rin and Kimmy started to fall "NOW" Amitie yelled she Kirara and Rita jumped out the tree. Amitie caught James. Kirara caught Rin the quickly flew over and got Kagome. Rita got Kimmy and Amitie too. Raffine came running out the bushes with Shippo in her arms and gave Amitie high 5. "Amitie you were right it did work" " See I told you my so called stupid ideas worked" "KAGOME" Shippo cried launching his self at her "Oh Shippo are you ok" "I'm fine" "SESSHOMARU-SAMA" Rin cried as soon as Kirara landed she ran over and hugged his leg. "KOGA" Kimmy cried running right into him he hugged her tightly. "You two will pay for that," the demon said walking out the bushes glaring at Amitie and Raffine. "How would you like us to pay you" Amitie said "Pay with your lives" something purple started to glow in hands then she threw them and it made one big orb. "Oh he" "AMITIE LOOK OUT" Raffine tackled her into the bushes everyone got out of the way avoiding the attack "Oh it's a fight you want you got one" Inuyasha said pulling the Tetsusagia out "Hmm the little puppy want to play" Inuyasha growled "You're gonna regret saying that".

Present day my pov

I was bored out of my mind and I my tail was asleep I think it hasn't move at all for a long time and I didn't feel like moving it anyway "I wish THAT SOMEONE WILL COME AND FREAKING SEE ME" I yelled then a doctor walked in the room "What's wrong" he asked "I'M BORED" "Well I have some cards you can play with is that ok" "Any thing is fine with me" 'Hmm I wonder what the others are doing hmm know Amitie she's messing with Raffine then they end in fighting ahh Amitie you are the stupidest person I ever met but a great friend too Raffine has to the silliest person I ever met but your a great friend too maybe better than Amitie oh well I guess than my friends the greatest friends I ever had'

In Sengoku Jidai

Amitie and Raffine both sneezed at the same time two times in a row. "Whoa how weird was that" James said "I know do you think someone is talking about us" Raffine said "I don't know" James said "What do you think Deanna doing right now" "She's bored I just know" said Amitie "How do you know" "I just do get it" "No" "Your trying to make me mad aren't you" "Maybe but I wish Deanna was here everything is more fun with Deanna. She comes up with the most fun ideas" "Yeah and she says the funniest things," said Raffine "And she knows just about everything on Inuyasha and seen almost all the episodes and" "WIND SCAR" there was a big explosion and a loud scream "Whoa what was that" said Amitie "I think that was Inuyasha killing that lady" said James they saw Inuyasha with a big grin on his face James jumped onto Raffine shoulder and yelled, "HEY INUYASHA DON'T LET THAT WIN GO TO YOUR HEAD" Shippo jumped onto Kagome shoulder and yelled, "BETTER YET LET IT GO TO YOUR HEAD I'M SURE IT WILL FIT IF YOU TAKE YOUR STUPID SIDE OUT" Inuyasha growled and ran at them "321GO" James yelled he and Shippo both took running "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS" "CATCH US IF YOU CAN" everyone even Sesshomaru sweat dropped. Then there was a loud moo. Inuyasha Shippo and James stopped. "Hey where'd that come from" James said suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground and there was a big explosion and right where the lightning hit was Totosai. "Totosai what are you doing here" Inuyasha said walking over "Hmm Inuyasha I'm looking for some one have you seen a girl anywhere around" said Totosai "I've been looking at girls all day you old idiot could you be specific" "Specific well I was told she had uh... uh she had uhh" "SOME TIME TODAY OLD MAN" "Wha w-who are all you people... where am I" everyone but Sesshomaru and James did an anime fall James started laughing "This guy is a joke he forgot everybody" James laughed (A/n Naruto laughing: is this old guy for real how do you forget where you are and who you are with and then James is laughing at this dude (Naruto laughs even harder dropping his raman) NOOOOOO MY RAMAN, Me: NARUTO CLEAN THAT UP NOW) Inuyasha jumps up and hits Totosai on his head "NOW DO YOU REMEMBER" a big bump appears on Totosai's head "Inuyasha" Kagome said Inuyasha ear twitched he had a bad feeling "Y-yes Kagome" "Sit boy" Inuyasha hit the ground and James burst out laughing "I didn't know he could be sat I thought he was wearing that because it looked good" "Totosai why are you looking for a girl" Miroku asked "Because I'm suppose to give her this" he pulled out a sword Inuyasha jumped up and Sesshomaru looked at it "A sword you're gonna give her a sword" said Raffine Totosai looked at her then Amitie "You" he said pointing at Amitie "Me what about me" Amitie said "This sword is yours"

Well that's all folks I hope you like it and

Naruto on walkie-talkie: hey how come I'm in here I didn't do any thing

Inuyasha on the same walkie-talkie: why the hell am I in here I didn't do anything

Me: Naruto you're in there because you didn't give me the raman and Inuyasha you're in there because you pissed me off

Naruto: but I gave you the raman so don't I get a get out free card

Me: well ok (pulls out a button and pushes it Naruto pops up next to me)

Naruto: yes raman here I come

Me: oh no you don't you get no raman until the next chapter

Naruto: WHAT AW MAN

Inuyasha: hey what about me

Me: you stay end of story and this the end of this chapter if you want to know why I haven't updated so long wait for my next chapter ok that's all I'll see you next time bye happy people (get DS and starts playing)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello unhappy people I'm not going to say that other thing because I know you're unhappy so before you start throwing the rotten fruits and vegetables let me explain why I Ahh (ducks behind the couch as all kind of stuff come flying) Naruto tell them what happen

Naruto: ok look this is what happen she decided not to update because she was to busy playing with her DS

Me: WHAT Naruto I'm gonna hurt you so bad Ahh (ducks back behind the couch as more stuff comes flying and Naruto starts laughing his head off)

Kagome: Naruto stop playing and tell them the truth

Naruto: ok alright the truth is her laptop stopped working on her and her mom sent it away when they got it back it wouldn't turn on so her mom called the people who fixed it and it turns out they forgot to put in the memory to turn it on so they had to wait another day for them to sent the memory to them they just got it back today that's all people the end

Fans: oh really we're sorry

Me: that's ok I'm over it any who I have a cute surprise

Fans: what is it?

Me: guess

Kagome: please tell me isn't Koga

Me: No

Kagome: oh thank kami

Naruto: then who is it come on tell tell

Me: He's here okay fan girls you better hold on to your seats because I give you the super hot super cute LORD SESSHOMARU (opens the front door Sesshomaru walks in all the fan girls scream and faint all the fan boy groan and drag them off Sesshomaru glares at me and I sweat drop and scratch my head laughing nervously) heh heh I forgot about your ears sorry

Kagome backing up slowly: Deanna what is he doing here

Sesshomaru: I'm her special guest

Naruto: special what's so special about him

Me: he's my best friend

Naruto suddenly sad: but I thought I was your best friend

Me: you are you're my #1 best friend

Naruto suddenly happy: hell yeah I'm her #1 best friend and soon I'll be the #1 ninja in my village because I'm gonna be HOKAGE

Me: yes yes we all know about you and your dream we heard it over and over again please don't start

Naruto walking to the kitchen: whatever

(Someone knocks on the front door really fast and I open it Shippo comes running in and jumps in Kagome's arms)

Shippo: close the door close the door quick quick quick hurry hurry hurry

Inuyasha somewhere outside: SHIPPO WHERE'D THE HELL DID YOU GO (Shippo jumps out Kagome's arms)

Shippo running off: YOU NEVER SAW ME

(Inuyasha runs in the house threw the front door and stops in his tracks)

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru what are you doing here

(Naruto comes from the kitchen with Raman in hand)

Naruto: he's Deanna's special guest

Inuyasha: special what's so special about him

Naruto: he's Deanna best friend

Inuyasha shocked: best friend but Sesshomaru hates humans

Naruto: oh but that's ok

Kagome: what do you mean?

Naruto: it turns out she a (I tackle Naruto and his raman falls out his hand) NOOOOOOO MY RAMAN

Me whispering in his ear: look here ninja boy tell them what I'm really am and say good bye to your raman (Naruto eyes widen)

Naruto: you wouldn't (I glare at him and he swallows hard) your don't joking are you

Me: do I ever joke when it comes to your raman

Naruto: no

Me: ok (I get off him) and one more thing clean that raman up

Naruto: yes ma'am (go to the kitchen)

Kagome: what was he talking about?

Me: oh it was nothing (walks to Sesshomaru and takes his hand leading him away

Inuyasha: what do you think they're talking about?

Kagome: you're demon can't you hear them

Inuyasha: shh I hear them (they both go quiet and listen)

Sesshomaru: your time is almost up you have to come back and do the spell over

Me: I thought you said it would last 4 years I STILL HAVE 2 LEFT

Sesshomaru: stop yelling they'll hear you

Me: look I can't go back is there a way to do it here

Sesshomaru: no

Me: damnit (I sigh and run my fingers through my long hair) wait long hair OH NO IT'S STARTING TO WARE OFF WHAT AM I GONNA DO

Kagome: spell what kind of spell

Inuyasha: I don't know... hey look (they both back)

Me: damn damn damn you do know I'm gonna get you for this right

Sesshomaru: you can't do anything to hurt me (I glare at him pinch his ear making him growl)

Me: I can't hurt you but I can piss you off

Sesshomaru: let go of my ear or else

Me: or else what you can't hurt me because I'm the only one who can put up with Rin and you know she love to play with me when you're gone off doing something (watch beeps) well I'll let go of your ear if you go get my laptop

Sesshomaru: whatever fox girl (he walks off)

Me: fox girl... damnit (covers the top of my head walking around Sesshomaru comes back with my laptop and gives it to me) thank you now say the disclaimer please

Sesshomaru: Deanna owns no one but her own characters got it

Me: thank you now when I'm working you think of a way to make this spell last ok now start the fic (opens laptop and start typing)

Chapter 11 Raffine's Visions

""Talking

'' Thinking

Everyone looked at Totosai. "Me" Amitie squeaked "Wait how do you know it's for her" said Inuyasha "Start talking old man" said Sesshomaru. Totosai hid behind Momo and said, "I was told my your father to give this sword to a girl with uh Myoga he" there was a loud slap and everyone looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took his hand off his neck and Myoga floated down into his hand "So you were with Totosai huh Myoga" Inuyasha said Myoga inflated in Inuyasha hand with a pop "Nice to see you to Master Inuyasha" said Myoga he hopped out Inuyasha hand to Totosai shoulder "Did you want something Totosai" "Did I want some thing" Everyone but Sesshomaru and James did another anime fall. James started to laugh again. "Oh yes now I remember Myoga what did the girl we were looking for look like" "Well she has sliver hair and ears and a tail and green eyes if I can remember correctly" everyone look at Amitie "Yep that's Amitie" said James "But what makes you so sure I know how to use a sword" said Amitie.

Raffine look her "Amitie don't be stupid you know how to use a sword they taught you in your karate classes" Amitie glared at her Inuyasha walked towards Totosai, took the sword from, and tossed to her. Amitie was yelling at Raffine and caught the sword with out looking and hit Raffine on the head with it "Ouch Amitie" Raffine growled "What are you gonna do about" Amitie snapped "Hey Amitie how good are you with a sword" Sango asked "I'm the best one in class there" Amitie said with a smile " So you are why don't we do a test to see" Sesshomaru said with a suspicious smirk "Find my me so who's first" "I am" Sango said

Sometime later 

Kagome looked at the sky "It's starting to get dark we go to go" Raffine said "AMITIE YOU AND SESSHOMARU CAN STOP NOW" but Sesshomaru and Amitie didn't hear her "I don't think she heard you Raffine" Rin said Amitie looked there way while blocking an attack from Sesshomaru "I heard Raffine she yells so loud I'm sure Deanna heard her too" said Amitie with a smile. Raffine growled glaring at Amitie "You know I'm impressed she's keeping up with Sesshomaru" said Totosai "Yeah she is pretty good" said Kagome "Don't you think Inuyasha" Inuyasha muttered something under his breath "Aw c'mon don't tell me you're still upset" "Yeah Inuyasha don't get mad get GLAD" said James everyone looked at him "Hey James every time Inuyasha gets mad about something let tell him don't get mad get GLAD" Shippo said "Yeah and if that doesn't work we'll said aw suck it up you bloody baka" "DAMNIT THAT'S IT" "321GO" James yelled he and Shippo took off with a pissed off Inuyasha after them.

They ran right where Sesshomaru and Amitie was fighting making them stop "Well I guess we should stop" Amitie said putting her sword on her shoulder like Inuyasha does the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru nodded and gave Amitie tiny smile "You are good with a sword almost as good as me" "What are you talking about I'm better you look at your sleeve" Sesshomaru blinked and looked at his right sleeve. There were small cuts going up the sleeve. He looked back at Amitie almost smiling "You are better than me" "Got that right"

Sometime later my pov

"Uno" "Draw four" the doctor groaned and pulled four cards from the deck. I sat there smiling behind my cards. We had been playing uno for the pass few hours sometimes he won and sometimes I won but so far I got five wins him four. "Your move" I said he looked at his hand and put a red five down I put a blue five and he put a blue skip a red skip and red seven down. "Uno" he said 'Again' I gave a sigh and pulled from the deck and smiled happily and put a green skip blue skip red skip and last a red draw two "Uno" I said he sighed and pulled from the deck. With a smirk he put a red reverse blue reverse and blue draw two. "Uno, uno out" he said smiling with triumph he got all the cards putting them in a stack "You want to play again" "Nah I'm bored" I said laying back "You can have these card if you want them" "Really you'll let me have them thanks" I took the cards looking at them "You know I have some uno cards at home and I've been trying to get some more so you just saved me a lot of work" "Oh really well I'll take them back if you have some already" "Back off their mine now you're too late" I said putting the cards behind my back.

"Fine" he stood up and walked to the door but before he left he said, "By the way my name is Kai and you should go to sleep" then he walked out right when I said, "I'm not sleepily" "That's what they all say" he said on the other side of the door.

Next day

I woke up, blinked a few times, and sat up the room was dark. I slipped out of bed, walked to the window, and open the curtains. The sun shined in my face and I yelled, "AH THE LIGHT IT BURNS" doctor Kai came running in but stopped when he saw me half way on the bed with my pillow over my head. "Um Deanna are you ok" I sat up blinking "The sun burned my eyes" "Oh is that all" I glared at him and threw one of my pillows he ducked and said, "Ok just for that I'm taking the cards back" "You can't have them I hid them so nah" Kai sigh and walked out while saying you have visitors. A minute later Sota and Ms.Higurashi came walking in "Good morning dear" Ms.Higurashi said "You should hurry up and get ready because you have to go to school" Sota chirped.

I groaned and slipped off the bed stretching twitching my ears and moving my tail to wake them up. People going by stopped watching me but this one guy was still standing there with his eyes locked on me. I was watching him out of the corner of my eye when I turned facing the door he quickly left.

"Hm that was a weird man" "What'd say Deanna" Sota said looking at me "Nothing"

Sometime later

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," I cried "Oh it was nothing" Ms.Higurashi said with a laugh. She went to Kagome's school and asked if they had a longer skirt to her and my luck they had a skirt that stopped just above my knees. I gave her a hug saying thank you over and over again. "Ok stop all the mushy stuff before I get sick" Sota said

Sometime later

"Ok I'm sure I got" "Now don't forget Kagome Amitie and Raffine will be waiting on the corner" "Don't worry I will" I said walking off. Sota and Ms.Higurashi walked off. I turned down the street into a neighborhood looking around for a sign "It should be here some where" I came to an intersection looking around I spotted a sign "Yeah there it is" I made a right and stopped.  
That man who was watching me in the hospital room was there and he wasn't alone. He had a group of men with him they all were staring at me. I got that cold feeling like the one I got from Naraku but I shook it off walking by them. 'Ok just forget them and find that second building' my ears twitched. I heard footsteps behind me.

My heart sped up and I walked a little faster. The footsteps increased and my heart accelerated then I broke out into a run. Whoever that was following me started to run to. 'Man this is not my day I get out the hospital just to be kidnapped' suddenly I was grabbed by my collar being pulled back. "HEY LET ME GO" "And give up the chance for fun no way" "YOU GUYS NOTHING BUT SICK PERVERTS" "Some one as pretty as you should not talk like that" "I'LL TALK HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT" "Well do you know what I want... I you" "Well to bad cause you can't have me" I grabbed the back of my collar and gave it a hard pull. The guy holding it fell over letting go and I jumped over a fence running off. Their leader growled jumped on the fence following me.

I finally stopped gasping air looking around. "Great I'm not only late for school I'm lost" I started to walk my ears twitched something landed behind me. "Found you fox girl"

With Kagome Amitie and Raffine normal pov

On the corner Raffine was walking back and forth. Amitie was leaning on a wall. Kagome was staring at her watch. "I told you we should've gone to get her" Amitie said Kagome took her eyes off her watch and looked around. "My mom told her how to get here from the hospital it's not that far she should have been here by now" said Kagome "What if something happen to her" Raffine said looking at Kagome "I hope not" Amitie said looking up and down the street. "I'm going back" Raffine said walking off "Wait up" Amitie dashed after her. Kagome sighed and ran to catch up.

They made it back to Kagome's house running into Kagome grandfather. "What are you three doing here you're suppose to be at school" "Raffine thinks something happen to Deanna because she never showed up" said Amitie "Grandpa is Inuyasha still here" Kagome asked "Um I've been out here the whole time but I'll next" he walked off with them following.

They walked into the house "Inuyasha" Kagome called Inuyasha came from up stairs yawning "Kagome what're you doing here aren't you suppose to be at school" "Raffine thinks something happen to Deanna because she never showed up to meet us" Amitie said "Then she must have got lost" "That's what I said" "Amitie Kagome said where we were wasn't too far from the hospital she couldn't gotten lost" Raffine said. Kagome sighed when Amitie and Raffine started yelling at each other. "HEY SHUT UP" Inuyasha yelled they both fell silent "If you're so worried about her go find her" "What about you" said Amitie "I'm going back to sleep" "Oh no you don't" Kagome said walking to the stairs grabbing Inuyasha hand "You're coming with us" Inuyasha sighed and let Kagome pull him out with Amitie and Raffine trailing behind.

Sometime later

"It stops here" Inuyasha stood up Raffine walked around the spot Inuyasha said Deanna scent ended "Ok if it stops here where is she" said Amitie "Something must have happen" Kagome said. Raffine walked back to with something in her hand "What's that" Amitie asked Raffine open her hand. It was the pouch that Deanna kept her jewel shards minus the jewel shards. Suddenly Raffine fainted and fell on the ground. "RAFFINE"

Raffine vision

"Hey where the hell am I hello Amitie Kagome Inuyasha anybody" Raffine looked around. There was darkness all around her. Then there was a flash of light and Raffine appeared where she Amitie Kagome and Inuyasha was. "Hey this is that spot that Deanna scent ended" then Deanna landed right next to Raffine. "DEANNA" she tried to hug her but she went right through her. "What the hell" "Great I'm not only late for school I'm lost" Deanna started walking off and Raffine followed. 'This is weird she didn't hear me I can't touch her oh my gosh I'm a ghost' "Found you fox girl" Deanna spun around. Raffine did too. "What do you want with me" Deanna was backing up and he followed "You know what I want" "I told you, you can't have me" "I'm gonna tell you this once I can and will have you" he suddenly pulled something out his pocket jumped and threw it on the ground. A purple gas appeared binding Raffine. She lost sight of Deanna. The smoke cleared and Raffine saw her on the ground. "DEANNA" the man smirked walking to her body. Pulling Deanna off the ground he saw something sticking out under her shirt. He pulled the pouch out opening it taking the jewel shards out with a smile. "Well what'd you know she had shards of the Shikon Jewel" a car came riding up and stop. "Hey boss" "Right on time boy let's blow on out of here before someone shows up. The car door open and the man got in with Deanna in his arms. The car sped off and Raffine looked on the ground. The pouch that had the jewel shards was sitting there.

End of Raffine vision

"RAFFINE WAKE UP NOW DAMNIT" Amitie yelled slapping Raffine with her hand. "Do you think we should stop her" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha "And end up getting slapped like Miroku hell no" "OW OW OW STOP STOP I'M UP I'M UP AMITIE STOP" Amitie stopped for second but hit Raffine on the head. "What the hell happen to you" Amitie said Raffine hit her on the head but end the end they started fighting. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Raffine and Amitie stop" Inuyasha said they both stopped at the same time. Kagome blinked "How come you guys listen to Inuyasha but not Deanna" "Don't know" Amitie said. Raffine snapped her fingers "I just remembered I know what to Deanna" "You do well why didn't you say so" "I would have if you haven't" "Whatever just tell us what happen to her" "Ok" Raffine explained what she saw in her vision. "Well there's a up side to this that guy who kidnapped her made it easy to find him" said Inuyasha "All we have to do is go around until Kagome sense the shards" said Amitie "Then lets get started" Raffine said. Kagome got on Inuyasha back and he jumped off with Amitie and Raffine close behind.

Sometime later

After jumping building-to-building Kagome said, "Inuyasha I can sense the jewel shards" "Which way Kagome" asked Inuyasha "There go that way" she pointed to the right. Inuyasha jumped to the right. Raffine eyes flashed and she jumped ahead and grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt pulling her back. Kagome slipped off Inuyasha back but grabbed him by his collar pulling him back too. Raffine landed on a fence and jumped down Inuyasha fell behind the fence. "What the" Raffine slapped her hand over his mouth "SHH" Amitie landed by her "Raffine what" Raffine put her other hand over Amitie mouth "SHH". On the other side of the fence Kagome stood there trying to figure out what just happen. Then she heard a helicopter over head. 'Oh that's why the helicopter would've seen us' she thought. The helicopter flew off then Inuyasha Amitie and Raffine jumped over the fence. "Raffine how did you know that helicopter was coming" asked Kagome "It just came to me like a vision" "You can see into the past and future how cool is that" said Amitie "Yeah that's all great and dandy but can we get going" said Inuyasha "He's right lets go" Kagome said getting on Inuyasha back and they headed off again.

Sometime later

"Inuyasha right here shards are here" "Yes finally" Amitie said. They came to a stop in front of an old building. "This is where she is" Raffine said her eyes flashed again "Get down" she tackled Amitie Inuyasha and Kagome ducked. They heard a door open and talking. "Did you hear that voices," "You always hear voices stop drinking so damn much and this wouldn't happen" "But this time I did hear voices" a cat jumped the fence with a meow landing on Inuyasha back. "See it's just a dumb cat now lets go" "Wait I hate cats" he picked up a rock and threw it. The cat ran off but the rock hit Inuyasha on his forehead.

Inuyasha jumped up growling. "Hey who the hell are you" "You just don't worry about that" one of the men pulled a whistle out his pocket and blew it. A bunch of men can running out and surround them. "Oh great just what we needed" said Amitie standing up with Raffine "Do you think we can take them out" Raffine said Amitie looked at her "What do you mean we" "Well I never told you this but I take karate too" "Why didn't you tell me" "I don't know" "HOW CAN YOU DON'T KNOW" "I DON'T KNOW" "THAT'S JUST STUPID AND YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID" "I'M NOT STUPID" "YES YOU ARE" "AM NOT" "ARE TOO" and they started fighting. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped the men started cheering them on making bet on who gonna win. "Men can be such bakas" Kagome muttered "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE" Amitie and Raffine stopped fighting the men stopped cheering and turned around Kagome and Inuyasha looked. "You that's him he's the one who kidnapped Deanna" said Raffine "Inuyasha he has the jewel shards" said Kagome "And he's a demon too" Inuyasha said the man smirked.

"So the half demon can see threw my spell huh" "Damn right now where's the girl you kidnapped" "I'm sorry but if you want her you have to take her from me" "I'll be more than happy to" Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusagia out and all the men ran off scared out of their minds. "Half demons first" Inuyasha growled and charged at him. The demon pulled out a sword and blocked Inuyasha's attack pushing him back. Raffine eyes flashed "What'd you see Raffine" asked Amitie "Kagome come over here" Raffine said Kagome ran over to them "What is it" she asked "We have to get Deanna out the building" "Why" asked Amitie "Because if Inuyasha does the wind scar the place will go down with Deanna in it" "Then what are we waiting for lets go" the three of them got past the fight and slipped into the building.

My pov

I was starting to get curious about what that whistle was and speaking about whistling that's what I'm doing now whistling to myself. If I wasn't tied up I'd play match up with my uno cards I had in my pocket. My ears twitched I could hear someone down below me. Think it was that man who kidnapped me I stopped whistling.

Normal pov

Kagome Amitie and Raffine stopped. "Hey what happen to the whistling?" said Raffine. "Lets keep going we might find Deanna" Kagome said walking up the stairs. "Maybe that was Deanna" Raffine said following Kagome "If it was why did she stop" asked Amitie "Maybe she thought it was that man who kidnapped her" "This will change her mind...HEY DEANNA IF YOU HEAR ME STARTING WHISTLING AGAIN SO WE CAN FIND YOU NOW" a few seconds of quiet the whistling started again. "Way to go Amitie," Raffine said giving her five. "What can I say I'm a genus" said Amitie "NOT" Amitie glared at her and push her. Raffine fell on Kagome and Kagome ran into a door opening it.

My pov

When I heard Amitie say start whistling again I got excited and started again. Like a minute later Kagome comes falling threw the door of the room I was in with Raffine on her back and Amitie standing over them laughing her head off. "AMITIE THAT WASN'T FUNNY" Raffine yelled standing up glaring at her. "Not to you but it was to me," said Amitie "Hello" Amitie stopped laughing and Raffine turned around. "DEANNA" "Yeah nice to see you to a little help here if you don't mind" Kagome stood up and walked over to me untied the ropes and I stood up only to be tackled by Raffine hugging me tightly.

"Yay we found you are you ok" "I'll be ok when I get away from this place" "Then lets stop talking about it and go already" Amitie said. We walk down the stairs but Raffine stopped her eyes flashed. "Oh no we have to get out of here Inuyasha about to use the wind scar" Raffine said pushing us. "Wait how do you know that" I asked looking at her over my shoulder. "Raffine can see into the past and future," said Amitie "Oh Really how cool is that" "I know and I got" "Less chit chat more walking now" Raffine said. Her eyes flashed again "Oh no" "What" asked Kagome "WIND SCAR" Raffine open a door and pushed us in closing it behind her.

There was a big explosion and a yell. Raffine tackled us to the ground just as the door was blow off the wall. Then it was all over we sat up and look around. The whole building was gone. "Oh my god" Kagome whispered "Kagome Amitie Raffine where are you" "Over here Inuyasha" Inuyasha ran over "Are you guys ok" "We gotta get out of here" "Wait what about my jewel shards" I said standing up "Here" Inuyasha dropped them in my hand. "Thanks now we can leave" Kagome got on Inuyasha back and we quickly left.

Sometime later

We made it back to Kagome house to be greeted by Ms.Higurashi. "Oh there you children are" she rapped me up in a hug. "Are you ok dear" "Never better" I replied. Kagome grandfather came running out the house "Quick come in the house and look at this" everyone went in the house to the living room. On the TV was the building Inuyasha blew up. "Today a building set to be demolished was blow up ahead of the dateline. The cause of the explosion is unknown but the demolishers said whoever did this did them a big favor" "Hear that Inuyasha you helped someone without knowing it" Kagome said looking at him "Feh whatever" "I need something to put my shards in" I said "Here" Kagome handed me a small glass bottle "Thanks Kagome" I put the shards in and popped the top back on. "You can tie the bottle around your neck with this" Ms.Higurashi said giving me a pink ribbon. "Thank you" I tied the ribbon around the bottle putting it around my neck.

"Hey Deanna you could wear that as a necklace" Raffine said "No then she'll have every demon after her" Inuyasha said "Well it was a good idea at the time" I just remembered some. "Amitie what were you telling me" "About what" "Something about you ge" "OH yeah you'll never guess what Totosai gave me" "What" "Guess" I thought about it for a second 'The only thing that dumb swords man gives out is swords' "He gave you a sword" "Yeah and it's just like the Tetsusagia I can't wait to show it to you" "I can't wait to see it"

"So now what do we do" Raffine asked "We pretty much miss school" Kagome said "So lets go shopping" Ms.Higurashi said "We need to get you girls some clothes" "Ok" Kagome said with a clap of her hands. "Have fun" Inuyasha said headed for the stairs. "Oh no you don't" Kagome grabbed his hand "We need to get you some clothes too" Inuyasha groaned and let Kagome pull him back. Raffine eyes flashed, "What'd you see?" Amitie asked "I saw" "Hey mom" we turned around. Sota came running in the living room and stopped. "Hey what are you guys doing I thought you'd be in school" "It's nothing now what were you saying Sota" Ms.Higurashi said "Look at the TV" Kagome grandfather said everyone look. "A local school caught on fire and a young boy saved a little girl. Sota Higurashi was brave enough to go back and save six-year-old Kimiko from the blaze" the TV showed Sota talking to a reporter. "Were you afraid going back in" "Nope I wasn't scared at all" "What gave you the bravery to go back in?" "I thought about my friend Inuyasha. He's really brave" "So your saying this friend gave you the courage to go back" "Yes that's it" "How did you know there was still inside?" "I heard her calling for help I have really good hearing" "Really" "Yeah well I gotta go my teacher in calling me bye" everyone looked at Sota who was smiling.

"My baby is a hero" Ms.Higurashi said hugging Sota "Sota was all that stuff you said true" asked Kagome "Yeah I thought about all those times Inuyasha saved you" "Wait how do you know Inuyasha saved me more than once" "Whoops" "YOU TWERP YOU READ MY DIARY" "You have a diary" Amitie said "They never said anything about you having a diary on the show" Raffine said "Lets not worry about" I said "So when are we leaving" "Lets get going now" Ms.Higurashi said. Kagome went up to her room and came back with a red hat putting it on Inuyasha head. After saying bye to Kagome grandfather we left heading for the mall.

Ok that all for now and

Inuyasha pointing at my head: you you're half demon

Me: WHAT oh no the spell wore off where's Sesshomaru

Shippo: he left while you were working

Me: WHAT WHY THAT NO GOOD SON OF A

Inuyasha: there he is (Sesshomaru come up with Rin my his side) Who is that.

Me: Everyone this is Rin

Rin: hi everyone

Kagome: aren't you just the cutest thing

Me: I know she is so cute... hey where's Sesshomaru

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to give you this (pulls a note out her pocket I take it and read it)

Note: Dear fox girl I did some research on that spell and it turns out it only last for two years not 4 and sadly it can only be done once sorry Sesshomaru

Me: WHAT YOU HAVE TO BR KIDDING ME AH DAMNIT (I go stomping off)

Rin: can I close the chapter?

Sango: sure you can

Rin: yay Deanna-chan is very mad right now so if you review I'll pick you pretty flowers I find (I come back)

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THE PIT

Inuyasha: what are you talking about?

Me: I LEFT YOU IN THE PIT IN MY LAST CHAPTER SEE (shows Inuyasha my last chapter)

Inuyasha: well I he let me out (points at Naruto)

Me: YOU TRAITOR

Naruto: wait I can explain

Me: TELL ME YOUR IN THE PIT (pulls out a button and pushed it Inuyasha and Naruto disappear into the pit)

Inuyasha: aw hell

Naruto: aw man

Me: do what the cutie says and review so you can get

Rin: ALL KINDS OF PRETTY FLOWERS BYE


	12. Chapter 12

Hello happy people it's me your one and only 

Inuyasha on the walkie-talkie: hey let me out I didn't do anything

Me: oh yes you did you made Naruto get you out the pit and now you're staying there

Inuyasha: Kagome please talk to her... Kagome... KAGOME I KNOW YOU HEAR ME WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING

Shippo: Inuyasha Kagome left

Inuyasha: SHE WHAT

Miroku: Kagome left not to long ago

Inuyasha: where did she go?

Sango: I think home she left to go home

Inuyasha: how

Me: I gave her plane tickets to Tokyo, Japan so she should be back soon

Shippo: hey the mail here

Me: Rin will you be a sweetie and go get it

Rin: okay (Rin goes outside to the mail box, get the mail and comes running back) Deanna-chan there's mail for Inuyasha

Me: huh someone knows Inuyasha here (I take the letter from Rin looking at it) oh no (pulls out a button and pushes it Inuyasha and Naruto pops up next to me)

Inuyasha: yes I'm

Me: shut up and read this (Inuyasha takes the letter opening it, scans it and growls)

Shippo: what is it Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Naraku kidnapped Kagome

Sango: what how did he know Kagome left

Miroku: why didn't we sense him if he was here

Shippo: what are we gonna do

Me: there's only one reason why he did it

Everyone but Rin: he wants your laptop

Naruto: so lets give it to him

Me: Naruto eating all that raman gone to your head because you are crazy there's no way I'm giving him my laptop

Naruto: oh don't worry I got an idea

Me: you do that's a first

Naruto: I'm gonna pretend you did say that now give me a few minutes and I'll be back (he walks out the door with a smile on his face)

Inuyasha: what is he talking about?

Me: I don't know but it better be good (watch beeps) ok time for me to get to work who wants to do the disclaimer

Rin: oh me can Rin do it

Me: go on

Rin: Deanna-chan doesn't own us or that funny boy only the people she made for this story

Me: good job cutie now start the fic (gets laptop and starts typing)

Chapter 11 A little shopping

Talking ""

Thinking ''

"Wow this mall is big" Raffine said after leaving Kagome's house we went to the mall for Amitie Raffine and me. "Now where do we go first" Amitie asked I saw she was backing up "Hey Amitie why" "Oh Amitie look that store is having a sale" Raffine grabbed Amitie pulling her off. "RAFFINE STOP STOP YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME FALL" Amitie yelled trying not to fall and keep up Raffine at the same time. "That why she was backing up" I said watching Amitie and Raffine disappear into the crowd. "Shouldn't we be trying to catch them" said Inuyasha "Yeah lets go" Kagome said she grabbed Inuyasha hand and pulled him off. "Hmm weird" I said "What's weird" Ms.Higurashi asked "Kagome took Inuyasha hand and he didn't blush something must've happen while I wasn't in the Sengoku Jidai I'll have to ask Amitie and Raffine" I walked to the store Raffine pulled Amitie into.

"Amite look at this" said Raffine "Raffine you know I hate this" Amitie groaned Raffine was piling all kinds of clothes in Amitie arms then she turned to me. "Deanna take this and this and this" she started piling things in my arms "Raffine slow down the clothes aren't going any where" I said backing away from her and turn to Inuyasha. "Hold this" I gave him all the clothes Raffine gave me "Hey wait one" "Deanna come look at this" Raffine walked over and grabbed my hand pulling me away from Inuyasha who was still yelling at me.

"Hey Raffine I have a question" "What is it" "Did something happen while I wasn't in the Sengoku Jidai" "Oh yes Amitie do you have the camera" "No I left it at Kagome home" Amitie said stepping to the side as a little boy went running by. "Great" Raffine muttered pulling a blue shirt off the pile Amitie was holding "What happen" I asked "Kagome and Inuyasha kissed and we got a picture to prove it" "Really wait how do you guys get the picture without Inuyasha knowing" "Oh he knows and we were almost killed for it" Amitie said "Raffine give me some more clothes and I'll be crushed" Raffine sighed and said, "Ok you two go try them on Deanna where's those clothes I gave you go get them" "What ever you say mother" I walked off listening to Amitie laughing and Raffine telling her to be quiet.

"There you are who" "Whatever Inuyasha just give me the clothes" I said taking them from him. "Wait" "Deanna c'mon" Raffine walked over, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Inuyasha still yelling at me. "Hey Raffine where are your clothes to try on" Amitie asked as Raffine led us to the dressing room. "Don't worry I'll get my clothes while you two try your" Raffine said pushing us into a room "Now you two hurry so we can get going" and she closed the door. "Ooh that Raffine" Amitie muttered putting her pile of clothes on a chair "I'm guessing she does this every time you two go to the mall" I said hanging my pile of clothes on the hooks "Yeah she always does this like it's her job."

"Raffine is just being Raffine you can't blame her can you" "Oh I can and one day I will" Amitie said slipping out of her uniform "Don't say that Amitie" I said pulling my shirt over my head "Whatever"

Sometime later 

"Are you two finish yet" Raffine said knocking on the door "Well if you never gave us so many clothes we would have done by now" Amitie said pulling her shirt on "We're done Raffine" I said getting the clothes I tried on. Amitie picked up her clothes and opened the door coming face to face with Raffine holding a small pile of clothes "That better be for you" said Amitie "Of course there mine clothes Amitie" Raffine said walking out the dressing room pass Ms.Higurashi. "You girls want all that" she asked "Oh no this is all Raffine work" Amitie said "We're gonna have to find out where she got these clothes from so we can put them back" I said "RAFFINE WHERE ARE YOU" Amitie yelled "Over here" we walked over to her and Amitie dropped her pile in her arms "You put them all back" I dropped my pile in Amitie arms "And we're gonna help" I said. Amitie sighed and we went around the store putting the clothes back expect the clothes Amitie and me wanted.

Sometime later 

"Can we leave now" Amitie groaned "Yeah can we leave" Inuyasha asked "No we have to find my mom she said she was going to that new store that opened and we have to meet her there" Kagome said Inuyasha and Amitie groaned again and Raffine sighed. I was a little bored and starting to get tried of walking around 'Like being with my mom trying to find her' I looked around and spotted a game store 'I shouldn't do this but I'll take a quick peek' I walked over to the game store walking in looking around. Like the game store in my mall it was filled with games and people. 'Ok I looked now I'm leaving before the others notice I'm gone' walking out I looked around trying to find something silver moving going in the direction we were heading. "I wonder if they know I'm gone"

Normal pov 

"Hey Deanna you've been quiet for a long time" said Raffine "At least some one not complaining" Kagome said glancing at Amitie and Inuyasha. "So what the only reason she's so quiet is she never talk unless she wants to," Amitie said "On another note are we at that store yet" "Almost" Kagome said with a sigh.

My pov 

I went by this store that had a sign saying GRAND OPENING 50 OFF EVERY THING "Oh Deanna dear where are the others" I looked into the store and saw Ms.Higurashi in side. I walk in over to her "I don't have a clue" I said scratching my head "Oh you got lost huh" "Well I wouldn't say lost more like wondered away that's all" "Mom there you are" Kagome and the others walked into the store but stopped when they saw me. "Wait a minute how did you get here before us" Inuyasha asked "Um I took a short cut" I said "You wondered off didn't you" said Amitie "Ok yeah I walk off but I was coming right back" "I don't believe this we were walking the whole time and didn't even know you weren't there" Raffine said "We thought you were being you by not saying anything"

"Oh well who cares" I said with a shrug of my shoulders "Can we leave now" Inuyasha and Amitie asked "One moment please I wanted to buy you three some thing out of here" Ms.Higurashi said "Ok" Raffine said grabbing Amitie they started looking around the store Raffine doing most of the looking. I just walked around looking at things on the shelves and spotted a pink book. I picked it up looking at it.

"Hey that looks like my diary" Kagome said looking over my shoulder "I still can't believe you have a diary" something must have clicked in Inuyasha head because he asked, "That reminds me what did Raffine mean when she said they never said anything about Kagome having a diary on the show" "Um well she" "Hey Deanna come look at this" "Coming Raffine" I quickly left while Inuyasha was yelling at me to come back and answer the question.

I stopped by Raffine "What is it" I asked "She had a vision that Inuyasha was gonna ask you about the thing Raffine said Kagome never having a diary on the show" Amitie said "I owe you one Raffine how are we gonna tell them that they're nothing but a anime show back where we're from" "I don't know but we have to keep it a secret got it" Raffine said looking between Amitie and me "Right" we said.

Sometime later

"Finally" Amitie said as we left the mall "Oh be quiet Amitie" Raffine said shaking her head. "Gee Amitie you really are impatient" I said "Whatever" Amitie said then she tugged at her rosary. "Why do you keep doing that it's never gonna come off I know I've tried" Inuyasha said pulling at his "But if I pull on it hard enough maybe it will break" "Fat chance" Raffine said "But it doesn't sound like a bad idea" she started pulling on hers. "Um Should I stop them" I said "Well you can't do it out here" Kagome said "But I have to stop them right" "Um yeah you do but you can't do it here" "She right hey she right" Inuyasha said and he started pulling on his.

Sometime later

Making it back to Kagome house we had bought me Amitie and Raffine new clothes a backpack to take the Sengoku Jidai to keep our stuff in. Me a diary Amitie new earrings and Raffine a blue Sapphire charm bracelet. Inuyasha got some clothes to wear if he wanted to go with Kagome anywhere and hats to cover his ears. Kagome got some new dresses skirts shorts and other clothes to wear when she goes to the Sengoku Jidai.

We walked into the house and was greeted by Sota smiling "What are you so happy about" Kagome asked "Sis you'll never guess who we found walking around outside" "Who" "They're in the living room come see" everyone went to the living room to see...

BOOYA get you with a cliffy what what you didn't see that coming did you (starts laughing then Naruto comes in the living room laughing too) Naruto what are you laughing about

Naruto: I'm picturing the look on dudes face when he gets this (holds up a laptop that looks just like mines)

Inuyasha: that's your idea giving him a laptop like hers

Naruto: this one is different try turning it on Inuyasha (Inuyasha walks up to Naruto and pushes the button that turns it on but it sprays water in his face and Naruto picture appears laughing saying got you loser. I jump up and hugs Naruto)

Me: Naruto that's a great idea just for that I'll give you twice as more raman

Naruto: alright

Me: Inuyasha where does the note say meet him (Inuyasha gets the note and looks at it)

Inuyasha: at the airport in Tokyo

Me: ok I'll get the plane tickets while you people review so you can

Rin: HAVE PRETTY FLOWERS I PICK FOR REVIEWER SO REVIEW PLEASE BYE


	13. Side Chapter 1 Chocolate

1Hello people I know that are not happy at all because of the late update but just to let you know writers block and a messed up computer does not mix well at all, also this chapter has nothing to do with the one before it. Just think of it as a side story or in this case a side chapter. Well that's petty much all I have to tell you so enjoy.

Disclaimer: what disclaimer I don't need this I own Inuyasha an (red dot appears on my forehead) hey you didn't let me finish (red dot disappears) like I was saying I own Inuyasha and if you believe me you are stupid for thinking that Rumiko Takahashi owns him not me so never bring it up or well you don't want to know (smiles evilly)

Side Chapter 1Chocolate

"Hey Inuyasha you want some chocolate"

"You mean that stuff you always give shippo"

"Yeah want some"

Inuyasha thought it over before shrugging his shoulders. Kagome stood up walking out her room down stairs into the kitchen and stopped in front a cabinet. She reached up grabbing a box pulling it down she blinked.

"Hm this is weird I don't remember it being this light"

Lifting the lid she gasped the box was empty except for one piece left.

"What the someone ate my chocolate I was saving it forever"

"Maybe you shouldn't have put it up there"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he backed up some. With a snort she stomped pass Inuyasha heading up the stairs with a kinda scared half demon behind. Kagome came to a stop in front of Amitie Raffine and Deanna room and open the door. The girls looked up at her.

"Hey Kagome you want something" Raffine asked

"No but have any of you seen this before"

Kagome held the almost empty box Amitie and Raffine both shook their heads and looked at Deanna who hasn't said anything when Kagome came in.

"Deanna you saw it before"

She nodded slowly.

"So you ate the chocolate"

"Oh no"

Deanna shook her head quickly her hair wacked Amitie and Raffine in their faces

"Hey watch it" they said

"Sorry but I didn't eat the chocolate I was gonna get a piece just one but I heard someone coming and I put it back"

Kagome gave a sigh and Inuyasha said,

"I told you not to put it up there"

Kagome glared athim again.

"Inuyasha"

"Um... yeah"

"Sit boy"

Inuyasha hit the floor and the three girls laughed. Kagome walked off stepping over him smirking. Back down the stairs out the door searching for her grandpa. She found him sweeping up leafs.

"Grandpa"

"Yes Kagome"

"Had you been eating chocolate today"

"No but there was this box of chocolate on the cabinet and I was going to eat it but your mother stopped me from getting it caught me standing in a chair I was using to get to the chocolate saying I would hurt myself"

He started sweeping again muttering under his breath about something Kagome couldn't hear but she walked off in search of her mother.

With a sigh Kagome walked into her house going to the kitchen finding Sota Raffine and Amitie sitting at the table she took a spot by Sota Inuyasha sat beside her.

"Still didn't find out who ate it huh" Amitie asked

Kagome shook her head and looked Sota.

"Sota did you eat"

"No"

'You little'

Kagome tapped her chin thinking.

'It was him I know it he answered too quickly when I asked but know do I get him to talk'

She glanced at Inuyasha and smiled she had a idea its something she wouldn't normally do but if she wanted Sota to spill the beans he would have to spill the chocolate. She took thetop offand picked the piece of chocolate up.

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah"

"You want this last piece"

"Yeah whatever"

Inuyasha reached for it but Kagome popped it in her mouth and Inuyasha mouth dropped.

"Hey what the"

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck pulling him down into kiss. Every ones mouths dropped Amitie and Raffine both held back squeals Sota looked shocked and sick at the same time. Kagome slipped the chocolate between her lips into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was gonna take the chocolate from her but she bit it splitting it in two pulling back a little bit to lick some of the melting chocolate off Inuyasha lips.

"EWWWW SIS YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME THROW UP MY CHOCOLATE"

Sota hands flew up to his mouth and Kagome turned on Sota glaring at him.

"So you ate my chocolate"

"Aw man"

Sota jumped up running out the kitchen with Kagome right behind Amitie and Raffine jumped up squealing running to their room to tell Deanna what she just miss. Inuyasha sat at the table looking dazed.

(Squealing like crazy) OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST TYPED OH MY GOD AHHHHH YOU BETTER REVIEW OR YOU NEVER GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HEAR ME REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Hello people here I am with the next my chapter so sit back relaxed and enjoy hmm (looks around then sighs) god I'm so bored RIN DO YOU WANT TO PLAY RIN . . . RIN . . . RIN WHERE ARE YOU . . . oh crap Sesshomaru is gonna kill me if I don't find Rin (goes to front doors and opens it Rin run into me knocking me down) Rin where have you been

Rin: I was playing with a white kitty that was following me when I was picking flowers

Me: oh well next time you go wandering off tell me

Voice: there won't be a next time (we both look up Sesshomaru is standing over us glaring at me) Rin goes play Deanna and I have to talk

Rin: hai Sesshomaru-sama (Rin hops off me and runs off) I'll go play with the kitty again

Sesshomaru: why was Rin alone with no one watching her?

Me: ok I can explain

Sesshomaru: then start

Me: right (I start talking nonstop about what happen earlier) I guess I forgot about her (I scratch my head grinning a little)

Sesshomaru with a sigh: what am I going to do with you?

Me with a smile: nothing that's what

(Sesshomaru sighs again mutters) foolish little brother

Me: you can't be at mad him blame Naraku for kidnaping Kagome

Sesshomaru: what does that half-breed want anyway?

Me: my laptop with it he can control my story and make everything he wants happen like the jewel shards if he had my laptop he could just make someone give him the shards he could make him self more powerful or worse

Sesshomaru: whatever but if my brother comes to you with a problem and you forget Rin again not only will he pay you will too

Me: right got it so what are you doing here any way here to get Rin

(Rin comes running up with a white cat that had blue eyes black paws and a black and gray tail in her arms)

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama look at the cute kitty can I keep it please

Sesshomaru: no Rin you can't but I'm sure if you leave it with Deanna she will take care of it (Rin's face lit up)

Rin: will you please?

Me: sure I'll be more than happy to I love cats kittens the most

Rin: yay

Sesshomaru: come on Rin we're leaving

Rin: hai Sesshomaru-sama (Rin give me the kitten) take care of the kitty ok

Me: you can count on me Rin (Rin smiles and runs off to catch up with Sesshomaru. I pat the kitten's head) looks like we're on our own little kitty

Kitten: mew

Me: well now that everyone is gone I have to do the disclaimer . . . damnit (I sigh) I don't own Inuyasha and you know who I own so you can't sue me so back off move on to the rear and now here's the chapter you've bend waiting for start the fic

Chapter 13 Arle

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Last time: After coming back from the mall we met Kagome's brother Sota says someone was walking around near the house so we followed him inside to see . . .

Shippo James Rin Kimmy and Rita was in the living room playing Sota's game.

"What the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha said looking at them.

"Shippo showed us the well that you went through" Rin said.

"And we James jumped into the well" Kimmy said.

"But nothing happen so I used this" James said pulling out a jewel shard.

"HEY WHERE DID YOU GET THAT' Inuyasha yelled

"Deanna"

Inuyasha turned to glare at me.

"Wait before you blow up let me tell you I didn't give him that shard" I said glaring back

"Then how the hell did he get that"

"Well James" I looked at him. James gave a nerves laugh and muttered something.

"WHAT" Inuyasha yelled

"I TOOK IT FROM HER OK I was gonna give it back but I forgot heheheh"

Inuyasha growled and ran at James. James jumped up and ran off yelling catch me if you can loser. Everyone got out the way as Inuyasha and James ran through the house surprisedly not knocking things over if you they would. It took a while for them to stop running around the house. Somehow the chase went out side with no one noticing it.

'Well that would explain why it got so quiet all of a sudden'

Sengoku Jidai normal pov

A figure sat in a tree on the out skirts of Kaede village looking at the people walking around talking laughing and working.

'Hmm this looks like the village right outside the forest'

The figure jumped out the tree landing on the ground and blew their hair out of their face with a sigh.

'I should get my hair cut its gotten too long'

With a shrug the figure walked into Kaede village looking around for someone. The figure walked by two people standing under a tree talking. They both stopped when their eyes landed on them.

"Hey Inuyasha we didn't know you were back. Where's Kagome?"

They ran over and stopped in front of the figure and blinked.

"You're not Inuyasha"

"No I'm not but can you tell my where I can find him"

"He's not here but can I ask you question"

"Sure"

"Will you consider baring me a child"

"Say what!"

"Miroku you pervert!"

The woman slipped boomerang shape weapon off her back and tried to hit the man with it but he jumped out of the way.

"Miroku come back here now!"

"But Sango my dear. . ."

"Don't but Sango me come here now! Miroku get back here!"

Sango ran off chasing after the fleeing Miroku leaving a confuse person behind.

'Ok that was weird. So Inuyasha isn't here so where is he'

The person walked back out the village into the forest. Taking a deep breath to pick up the scent of Inuyasha when a another scent filled their making them smile and walk faster.

'I know this scent anywhere. What is he doing here'

The person stopped when a white figure came into their vison and ran right to it.

"FLUFFY-KUN"

Sesshomaru spun around and caught something red when it tackled him. Amber eyes looked into his golden eyes filled with joy. He sighed.

"Arle what are you doing here"

Well it was short but it was all I could come up with but I swear the next chapter will be longer so review if you want to learn more about Arle.

Voice: Yo (I turn Kakashi is standing by me eye curved up)

Me: Kakashi what are you doing here

Kakashi: I thought I would visit that and here to drop Naruto off

Me: really where is he?

Kakashi: that I don't know

Me: say what!

Kakashi: I don't . . .

Me: I heard you the first time!

Kakashi: are you getting smart with me?

Me: shut up you irresponsible Jonnin!

Kakashi: now, now no need to yell

Me: nuff talk we're gonna find Naruto and we're gonna find him now (I grab Kakashi's hand and pull him off) ok like I said review so you can learn more Arle and we can find Naruto (mutters) wouldn't have to do this if a certain Jonnin didn't lose him

Kakashi: you do know I can hear you right

Me: I wanted you to hear me kay

Kakashi with a sigh: to save me from this girl review please

Me: they won't listen to you just me (waves to fans) bye bye

Kakashi: later


	15. Chapter 15

Hi hello here I am with the next chapter to my story

Kakashi: are you stopping?

Me: yeah but you keep looking you lost Naruto you find Naruto now!

Kakashi: yeah yeah whatever

Me: get to work now!

Kakashi: later (disappears)

Me: lazy Jonnin

Voice: hey Deanna we are back! (I turn Inuyasha Sango Miroku Shippo and now Kagome walk into the living room)

Me: guys you're back and you got Kagome I'm guessing the plan worked

Inuyasha: yeah it worked! We Kicked Naraku ass and saved Kagome

Me: that's great Kagome how did Naraku get you anyway

Kagome: funny thing that I bumped into him at the airport

Miroku: you bumped into him how?

Kagome: I thought he was one of the pilots he was wearing one of their outfits

Inuyasha: say what!

Shippo: Kagome are you saying he was flying those big things

Kagome: I guess but I'm not sure

Inuyasha: who cares about that we got you back and next time you plan on leaving TELL ME I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK HERE WITH THAT STUPID GIRL AND THAT IDIOT SHE CALLS A FRIEND

Kagome: you don't have to yell Inuyasha

Sango: this is going down hill quickly Deanna doesn't own us but the people she made up for her story so no suing

Me: thanks Sango now starts the . . .

Kagome: SIT BOY

Inuyasha: AHHHHHH (hits the ground hard)

Me: um start the fic (gets laptop and starts typing)

Chapter 15 Sister?

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Last time: Kagome and the others come home to find Rin Shippo James and Kimmy in the house back in the Sengoku Jidai someone was looking for Inuyasha and she knows Sesshomaru who is she lets find out . . .

"That's a nice hello fluffy-kun." Arle said blowing her hair out of her face.

"Did I not tell you not to call me that again." Sesshomaru growled glaring at her. Arle shrugged her shoulders getting off Sesshomaru.

"I think you did but that was soooo many years ago I forgot."

"Do not play games with me Arle." Sesshomaru said standing up. Arle turned to him and smiled.

"Lets play a game. Just like old times."

"I don't play games anymore Arle you know that."

"You were never any fun anyway. So where is Inuyasha. I heard he was unsealed from the tree have you seen him hm."

"He left going in that well."

"The one in the clearing. I saw it but what does it have to do with him?'

"It acts like a portal taking him in time."

"Really! That sound like fun!" Arle grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the well we're gonna jump in."

Sesshomaru sighed not bothering to stop her. Once Arle has her mind set on something nothing can stop her. They entered the clearing and spotted the well, Arle pulled Sesshomaru by it and stopped peering inside.

"So are you gonna jump with me?"

"I have to otherwise you won't leave me alone." Arle smiled.

"That's right fluffy-kun!" Sesshomaru glared at her. Arle rolled her eyes jumping on to the edge.

"Ok lets do this!" she jumped in then Sesshomaru after they both disappeared in a flash of light.

Present day

"Whoa that was weird."

Arle looked up and blinked.

"What happened to the sky?" Sesshomaru looked up and shook his head.

"We're under a roof Arle."

"Oh." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and jumped out the well. Arle jumped out landing beside him.

"Lets go!"

"Stop being so loud."

"Stop being so stuck up! Loosen up some." Arle said walking out the well house. She looked around with interest at present day Tokyo.

"Wow! Look at all the homes their huge!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again at Arle childishness and looked around walking with Arle behind talking.

Scene change

Inuyasha sat in the living room glaring at James sitting in Deanna's lap playing Sota's game.

"Inuyasha why are you still glaring at James?" she asked looking at him.

"Cause he is just waiting for me to get up so he can hurt me." James answered glancing at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Or maybe he wants to play too."

He hopped out of Deanna's lap and walked to Inuyasha giving the game to him.

"You play Inuyasha and try to beat Rin. She's really good at this game."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and sat down by Rin. They started playing everyone moved closer to see. Inuyasha and Rin was evenly matched taking hits giving hits blocking and everything. Then Rin was almost out of heath Inuyasha smirked he was about to finish her off when a scent filled his nose making him lift it in the air sniffing. Rin finished him off and cheered,

"Yay! I won!" all the boys groaned while Kimmy cheered hugging Rin. James glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you almost had her! Why did you stop!" he yelled. Inuyasha didn't look at him instead he stood up and left. Kagome stood up and followed.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked as he walked out the door.

"Sesshomaru. He's here." Kagome blinked.

"That can't be right. Sesshomaru can't get through the well . . . can he?"

"Don't know but he got through somehow I can smell him and someone else."

"Someone else is the well letting everyone who jumps in it through! Who's next Sango Miroku Kokaku . . . Naraku!" they both stopped and looked at each other "Forget I said that." Kagome muttered walking again. Inuyasha nodded and resumed walking too. After walking around for a minute they came face to face with Sesshomaru someone who looked like Inuyasha. She had the same white hair but a little longer than Inuyasha's. The same two ears perched atop her head and the same amber colored eyes. She blinked staring at Inuyasha then smiled.

"Finally! I thought we had to go around this place trying to find you!" she said walking towards him. Then stopped in front of him and held out her hand.

"Inuyasha I'm Arle your sister."

"SISTER!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled Arle ears flatten their self on Arle head. She nodded then frowned.

"Sesshomaru didn't tell you about me. We spent soooo much time together I thought he would tell you." she glared at Sesshomaru he payed no attention to her turning his back to her. Arle huffed glaring at him.

"You stuck up taiyokai!" she snapped. Sesshomaru again payed no attention to her and she huffed again then smirked.

"Fine be that way . . . FLUFFY-KUN!" she ran off with a white blur behind. Inuyasha who was shocked to hear he had a sister snapped out of it and bursted out laughing.

"Fluffy-kun! What the hell kind of nickname is that!" Kagome giggled.

"Maybe she calls him that because of his tail it is fluffy hee hee."

Arle ran by with Sesshomaru behind growling.

"Inuyasha don't stand there watching make him stop!" she yelled. Inuyasha smirked pulling the Tetsusaiga and jumped at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped and jumped back Inuyasha hit the ground spun around and ran at him. Sesshomaru pulled the Tokijin out and blocked Inuyasha's attacks. Then . . .

"Sit boy!"

"Gah!"

Inuyasha hit the ground and Arle who was standing near by bursted out laugh not noticing Sesshomaru behind her until he hit her. She yelped holding her head glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Owie Sesshomaru that hurt!" she whined rubbing her head. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Call me that name again and you'll be in more pain than that." Arle grumbled under her breath watching Kagome and Inuyasha yelling at each other.

Scene change

Everyone sat in the living room talking to Arle. After the episode outside Kagome led Sesshomaru and Arle to her house.

"So Arle what have you been doing with Sesshomaru?" Amitie asked Arle smiled.

"Believe it or not Sesshomaru and me always played."

"No?"

"Yes, it was soooo much fun but sense I left I see he has gotten boring."

"Why weren't you with Inuyasha?" Raffine asked Arle sighed.

"I don't know why I was taken away from my brother but I'm glad to finally meet him."

"Hey Arle who is the oldest you or Inuyasha." Deanna asked. Inuyasha and Arle said at the same time,

"I am." then glared at each other

"What are you talking about I'm the oldest." Inuyasha said Arle scoffed

"I'm the oldest because I know what happen to you."

"You mean . . ."

"Yeah I know you got pined to the tree for fifty years you haven't aged at all. Me on the other hand have so I'm the oldest."

"Yeah she is the oldest." Shippo said "she's a lot smarter than Inuyasha."

"Shippo!" Inuyasha growled Shippo smirked

"Catch me if you can!" he ran off with Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha yelling and Shippo laughing rang through the house then . . .

"AHHH INUYASHA CLOSE THE OUT OUT!"

"Uh-oh Inuyasha found my mom." Kagome muttered running up the stairs.

Kagome came back with a bright red Inuyasha and a giggling Shippo. Arle laughed at the expression on Inuyasha face.

"Inuyasha you should really control your temper and stop chasing Shippo and James around the house."

"Tell those brats to leave me the hell alone." Inuyasha snapped Kagome sighed again sitting down by Sota who was playing his games.

Scene change

Arle sat outside in the sacred tree looking at the stars. She sighed softly and messed with her hair. 'I should get it cut not too much just a little bit maybe half way down by back'

"Hey Arle."

Arle ears twitched she looked down.

"Hey bro whatcha doing?" Inuyasha jumped in the tree landing on the branch she was sitting on.

"Kagome wanted me to find you time to eat."

"Oh I'm ok not hungry." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm oh no I'm fine really."

"You liar." Arle huffed and turned away from him then sighed.

"Inuyasha can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What was our mother like?" Inuyasha blinked staring at her about to ask why she wanted to know but remembered she wasn't with him when their mother was alive.

"Um well there's a lot I know about her. What do you want to know?"

"Everything! I mean was she nice was she pretty or beautiful or caring or protective or brave enough to stand up to anyone who dared to hurt you or . . ."

Inuyasha sat there listening Arle ramble about their mother. Going on and on not stopping to breathe. He started to notice she was turning blue from not breathing. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Arle! ARLE BREATHE YOU HAVE TO BREATHE!"

Arle gasped panting and grinned.

"Sorry for making you worry like that."

"Yeah right."

"So are you gonna tell me about mom?" Inuyasha grinned.

"I'll be more than happy to." Arle smiled and glomped him out the tree.

Scene change

"Ok time to go to sleep girls." Ms. Higurashi said

"Not now." Amitie whined

"Yes now." Ms. Higurashi said pushing Amitie Raffine and Deanna up stairs.

"Good night girls."

"Good night." they chimed.

"Sesshomaru-sama will you be ok down here." Sesshomaru nodded stroking Rin's hair as she slept his lap. Ms. Higurashi smiled muttering good night to him. Sesshomaru nodded again closing his eyes. Outside Arle sat in the sacred tree looking at the star as they sparkled in the sky smiling.

"Mom if you're up there watching me I want you to know I love you." she whispered closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Well that's all for now and hey don't forget to review please review I need them to update faster and make me happy so do it right now review please and I will love you forever as friends. Buh bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello sorry for the long wait. I was working on my other story. I said I would work on both of them and I am, but that would mean slower updates. I'm sure you guys understand right

Kagome: of course we understand though I remember you saying you wouldn't . . .

Me: thank you Kagome for understanding

Inuyasha: wait what do you mean two you have a third story or have you forgot about it

Me: well I was doing some thinking and I'm taking that one down

Everyone: WHAT

Me: that's right I'm taking it down soon

Sango: but it was your first story you ever posted

Me: I know but I'm not getting any ideas to write about it

Miroku rubbing my back: it's ok we all stand by your decision right everyone

Everyone else: right

Me: thanks you guys are . . . AHHH MIROKU

Sango: DAMNIT MIROKU COME HERE( Miroku runs off with Sango behind yelling)

Kagome with a sigh: will he ever learn

Everyone else: no

Me: well I should start now right

Inuyasha: yeah you should (I stare at him for a long time. Inuyasha growls glaring at me then sighs) fine Deanna owns the people who's names you never heard of until she started this story (suddenly he smirks) she doesn't own us which I am thankful of because if she did own us I would one day get rid of that blond idiot she calls a friend

Me: Kagome if you please

Kagome: gladly Inuyasha

Inuyasha panicking: Kagome wait I . . .

Kagome: sit boy! (Inuyasha hits the ground hard)

Me: thank you

Kagome: no problem

Me: ok lets start the fic (gets laptop and starts typing)

Chapter 16 Sesshomaru Saves His Family

Talking ""

Thinking ''

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden loud noise and looked around. Kagome was gone 'Gone to school' he decided. He looked at the night stand and glared at Kagome's alarm clock. It was ringing very long and beginning to make him mad. Inuyasha got out her bed and grabbed the clock and shook it rapidly. If he didn't know any better he could have swore it got louder. Growling he shook it as hard as he could occasionally letting it hit the floor when he brought it down. Kagome's door open and in walked Sesshomaru and Arle. They both blinked staring at Inuyasha who was still on the floor shaking the alarm clock not looking up at them.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Arle asked?

"Trying to get this thing to shut up." Inuyasha replied glaring at the clock.

"That is what's was making that annoying noise." Sesshomaru said glaring at the clock in Inuyasha's hand. Arle walked over taking the clock from Inuyasha looking at it. Her ears flatten their selves on her head now that she was up close and personal with the noise maker. She shook it too and glared at but it continued to ring. Growling she threw it. It hit the wall and bounced back at her. She ducked and the clock landed on the bed.

"That thing is a demon!" she jumped up glaring and growling.

"Why didn't you say there are demons here." Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha.

"That thing isn't a demon," Inuyasha said standing up "Kagome said it was a alarm clock it was suppose to wake her up for school."

"How do you make it stop?" Arle yelled over the ringing somehow it got louder.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Figure it out!"

"I told you don't know what to do with that thing!"

Inuyasha and Arle yelled at each other and Sesshomaru was getting mad. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me that thing!" he snatched the clock out of Arle's hand. His claws glowed green and he dug them into the clock pretty soon it stop ringing and melted until it was gone. Sesshomaru sighed loudly 'Finally! That stupid brother of mine has been here many times but doesn't know how stop one of these things idiot.' He was about to leave but instead got glomped Arle hugging him tightly.

"Sesshomaru you are the greatest!" she said grinning Sesshomaru smirked Inuyasha rolled his eyes walking out.

Scene change

Sitting on the living room floor James and Shippo played Sota's game with Kimmy and Rin sitting beside them watching. Arle sat on the couch between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watching with great interest. Inuyasha stared at the screen eyes glazed over like he was in a trace. Sesshomaru watched bored as all outdoors.

"You lost James give it up." Kimmy said taking the controller from him. James frowning backing up so Kimmy could sit in his spot.

"Can I play Shippo?" Rin asked looking at him. Shippo nodded handing her the controller. She smiled and hugged him. Shippo blushed quickly hugging her back because Sesshomaru was watching him his eyes narrow slightly. Arle noticed this and poked him.

"Don't do that fluffy-kun." she said grinning.

"FLUFFY-KUN!" everyone bursted out laughing. Sesshomaru growled planning Arle death. It was going to be painful. Very painful.

"I like Sesshomaru-sama new name," Rin said "It reminds me of his tail." she jumped up climbed into Sesshomaru's lap and patted his tail. "See it's fluffy so it is a perfect name for Sesshomaru-sama." she chirped happily smiling "does Sesshomaru-sama like his new name?"

"Yeah do you like your new name Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha grinning all the way up to his ears on his head. Sesshomaru bit his lip and nodded. He didn't want to make Rin upset. Rin smiled and hugged him before plopping back onto the floor and started playing. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and sister.

"Inuyasha Arle can I talk to you outside?" he said the last part growling. Arle gluped and shook her head along with Inuyasha who was glaring at Sesshomaru daring him to do something. Sesshomaru stood up and walked off. Arle relaxed then yelped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he was lifted off the couch by his collar. The same thing happen to Arle. She was lifted off the couch by Sesshomaru's tail as it wrapped it self around her waist. Sesshomaru carried them out side holding Inuyasha out of his reach as he tried to get to him.

"Damnit Sesshomaru what do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled growling. He continued to do this until Sesshomaru stopped in front of the well house. Opening the door with his foot Sesshomaru walked in and jumped into the well they disappeared in a flash of light. Sesshomaru jumped out the well and lifted his nose in the air sniffing before walking.

"Oi Sesshomaru where in the seven hells are you taking us!" Inuyasha yelled he was about to yelled somemore but stopped when Sesshomaru stopped and smirked. Inuyasha stared at him and turned his head to see what Sesshomaru was staring at. They were standing in front of a large beautiful lake. The water sparked in the sun light.

"Hey what are we doing here?" Arle asked. Her answer was Sesshomaru throwing her into the lake then Inuyasha after. They both hit the watch with a loud splash. Sesshomaru's smirk widen watching them both come up sputtering. Inuyasha growled quickly getting out the water and ran at Sesshomaru pulling the Tetsusaiga out.

"Damnit Sesshomaru I'm gonna kill you!"

"Just try it little brother." Sesshomaru replied his smirk never left his face. Arle noticed something in Sesshoamru's eyes. It looked like he was laughing. She watched Sesshomaru as he fought Inuyasha and she smiled. Even though he didn't show Sesshomaru was having fun. His eyes were lit up with laughter as he dodged Inuyasha attacks. Arle got out the water and sat down on a large rock nearby to watch them.

Sometime later

Arle yawned bored. Inuyasha sat on the ground glaring at Sesshomaru who stood beside him still smirking.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face." Inuyasha said glaring daggers at him. Sesshomaru shook his head and sat down by him.

"You are such bothersome little brother." he muttered Inuyasha heard him tackled him. Sesshomaru almost didn't get the way in time. Inuyasha glared at him when he sat up. Inuyasha crossed legs and arms and frowned. Sesshomaru sat by him again and Inuyasha gave a strange look. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"What?" he asked? Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm just wondering why are you sitting this close to me?"

"Because he loves you!" Arle chirped smiling. Sesshomaru glared at her. Inuyasha blinked then laughed.

"Yeah right and Naraku gonna out of nowhere and say 'I love you Inuyasha!'"

Arle jumped up and tackled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you know that half breed!" she half asked half yelled. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at her.

"You know Naraku?" Sesshoamru asked?

"Hell yeah I know that half breed. He almost killed me!"

"HE WHAT!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time.

"He almost killed me! He thought I was Inuyasha and tried to kill me. He left this scar on my back."

"Let me see." Sesshomaru said. Arle nodded turning around. Undoing her kimono she let it slide down her back. Inuyasha and Sesshoamru eyes became wide. There was a large scar going down her back (A/n like Sango's but a bit bigger and wider) Inuyasha growled clenching his hands together so tightly his claws were digging into his skin causing them to bleed. Sesshomaru growled his eyes slowly becoming red. Arle pull her kimono back up and turned looking at them.

"That half breed is going to pay!" they growled together.

"Why are are you two going after him."

"He was the reason why I got pined to the tree, because he made Kikyo think I betrayed her." Inuyasha said growling louder.

"That half breed had the nerve to kidnap Rin and use her as reason to kill Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled his eyes turned red before going back to their original color. Arle growled.

"That bastard messed with you too. Oh his death will be painful." Arle growled. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Very painful." they said together their smirks widen.

"Oh you plan on making my death painful hmm." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was on their feet as soon as they heard the voice.

"Naraku you half breed show your self." Sesshomaru growled.

"As you wish Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku's trade mark entrance with him appearing when the sky turned purple with miasma a large amount came swirling from the sky and touched the ground. It quickly dissipated and Naraku stood in its place.

"Ah how nice it is to see you again Sesshomaru-sama." Naraku said "same goes for you Inuyasha and who is this?" he looks at Arle and smirks. "You're still alive I thought I killed you."

"Well if I'm still alive you must not have did a good job half breed." Arle growled Naraku eyes narrowed.

"Do not call me that."

"But that is what you are," Sesshomaru said "a weak pathetic half breed."

"If I am so weak why haven't you finish me off?"

"Because you send some weak ass puppet instead of coming your self if you ask me that sounds pretty weak to me." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru and Arle nodded. Naraku growled,

"You will pay." he snapped his fingers demons came from the purple clouds.

"Devour them!"

The demon came at them. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin.

"Oi Arle what are you gonna use as a weapon." Inuyasha asked slicing though a demon.

"I found this sword by the door when Sesshomaru took us out Kagome's house I think I dropped it in the water heh." Arle replied tearing a demon after demon apart.

"You found it by the door . . . wait that was Amitie's sword you better get it otherwise she'll be pissed."

"Ok watch my back."

Scene change

"What an ominous cloud." Miroku murmured. Sango looked up from her Hiraikotsu she was cleaning and followed Miroku's gaze to the right and stared.

"Yes that does look a bit odd." she said standing up "should go and check it out?"

"Yeah that sounds like good idea."

"Kirara." Kirara sat up and changed to her bigger form. Sango and Miroku hopped on and Kirara took to the sky flying to the large purple cloud. When they got close demons flew at them. Sango grabbed the strap of her Hiraikotsu and threw it slicing the demons the tiny bits.

"Something is going on lets go Kirara!" Kirara flew faster to the cloud.

Scene change

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled blowing more demons away.

"How many times can you do that?" Arle asked chopping thought another demon with Amitie's sword.

"As much as I like." Inuyasha replied.

"Hey lets trade."

"Hell no!"

"You . . ."

"Arle pay attention!" Sesshomaru barked slicing the demon going for her in half.

"Sorry." Arle muttered tearing her way though the demons.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Inuyasha snapped blowing more demons away with the Wind Scar. Sesshomaru and Arle agreed. If this kept up they would be tiered out. Naraku laughed watching.

"Why don't you give up you won't last any longer if you keep fighting. Go ahead and die."

"Up yours you half breed!" Inuyasha and Arle said together at the same time. Sesshomaru sighed loudly blowing a demon back with a burst of energy. He saw an opening to Naraku and gladly took it. He charged right at Naraku swinging the Tokijin down. An icy blue blast shot at Naraku he dodged it. Sesshomaru ran at again but stopped when Inuyasha yelled,

"Damnit there's too many of them!" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and his breath caught in his throat. The only time that ever happen is when Rin was in trouble. But this time it wasn't Rin it was Inuyasha and Arle. His brother and sister was being surrounded by the demons. Inuyasha continued using the Wind Scar but it wasn't helping. Naraku smirked at the shock that crossed Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"You won't be smirking when I kill you."

He charged again but stopped again when a yell and a cried of "Inuyasha!" reached his ears. Again he looked over shoulder and again his breath caught in his throat. Inuyasha was slumped in against a tree not moving. Arle was beside him with wide fear filled eyes as the demons got closer to them.

"What will you do Sesshomaru? Will you save your family or will you allow them to die?" Sesshomaru grew very furious. His eyes grew red but he quickly stamped the anger down. His eyes fell on the Tetsusaiga. Putting the Tokijin back at his side ran full speed to the sword grabbing it without stopping ignoring the barrier as it shocked him he jumped over the demons and landed infront of Arle and Inuyasha.

"Get away from my family you filthy vermin!" he snarled and swung the Tetsusaiga. The Wind Scar shot out blowing all the demons away and kept going toward Naraku. Naraku started to escape but Sesshomaru let go of the Tetsusaiga and grabbed his Tokijin. Pulling it out he quickly brought it down. The icy blue blast shot out combining with the Wind Scar pushing both attacks ahead faster and hit Naraku. Sesshomaru relished Naraku's yell of pain and almost smiled but the explosion afterward made him wrap his tail around Arle and quickly grab Inuyasha and flew up on his cloud. (A/n you know that cloud like thing he rides sometimes) Arle buried her face in Sesshomaru's tail and Sesshoamru closed his eyes as blinding light came with the explosion. When he open his eyes he was met with the site of the nearly destroyed lake below him.

"Arle are you ok?" he asked looking at her. Arle nodded and looked at Inuyasha. He was out cold.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru and Arle turned. Sango and Miroku flew toward them on Kirara's back stopping by Sesshomaru's cloud.

"Are you ok? What happen to Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking at the unconscious half demon.

"Naraku attacked Inuyasha was slammed against a tree." Arle said.

"You two aren't hurt are you?" Miroku asked? Sesshomaru and Arle shook their heads.

"Take Arle I'll take Inuyasha to the village." Sesshomaru said. Sango and Miroku both blinked but nodded. Unwrapped around Arle and she got onto Kirara's back. Sesshomaru flew off. Sango and Miroku stared after him.

"Arle what happen to make Sesshoamru so worked up over Inuyasha." Miroku asked looking at her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha is hurt and Sesshomaru is a older brother so of course he would worried." Arle said staring at Miroku "Why do you ask?"

"Well how should I put this um Inuyasha and Sesshoamru don't get along well and uh it always ends up with them trying to kill each other." Arle blinked, blinked again and one last time before she said,

"You are joking . . . right?"

"No I'm not."

"That's not good." Arle muttered running her hand over Kirara's fur. "We shouldn't worry Sesshomaru is too worry to do anything besides I need to get Amitie's sword otherwise she'll be pissed off at me."

"Wait you took Amitie's sword how?"

"Eh it's a long story so how about you take us down and I'll explain everything." With a nod Kirara flew down the to ground.

Scene change

Sesshomaru poked his head into Kaede's hut and looked around. Kaede wasn't inside she was off somewhere else. Sesshomaru walked inside and laid Inuyasha down on a mat. Inuyasha winced when his head touched the mat and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked staring at Sesshomaru sitting beside him.

"What happen?" he asked

"You were knock out."

"What!" Inuyasha shot up and quickly clutched his head. Sesshomaru pushed him back down.

"You need to rest."

"No need to kill Naraku. Where is he?"

"Gone. I got rid of him."

"What!" Inuyasha again shot up and again clutched his head. Again Sesshomaru pushed him back now.

"Why are you here helping me?" Inuyasha muttered closing his eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and started rubbing Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha made a soft noise making Sesshomaru smirk. 'Just like Arle.' he thought. Inuyasha open his eyes again and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You never answered my question."

"Why am I helping you." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha muttered yes and close his eyes again.

"Because you are my brother my family."

Inuyasha remembered when Sesshomaru saved him and Arle.

Flashback

_Inuyasha slammed against the tree and he almost fell unconscious._

"_Inuyasha!" Arle yelled running to his side. She looked back at the demons as they got closer. From where he was he could see Sesshomaru just a few feet away from Naraku. He could Sesshomaru's eyes going back between them and Naraku._

'_Is he debating wether to save us or get Naraku.' In the blink of an eyes Sesshomaru was infront of him and Arle. Inuyasha heard him say "Get away from my family you filthy vermin!" before falling unconscious._

End of Flashback

A smile spread across Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru stared at him.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha muttered he was starting to go to sleep from Sesshomaru rubbing his ears.

"Yes."

"Thanks for saving me and Arle." Sesshomaru almost smiled.

"Your welcome little brother." Inuyasha smiled widen and he drifted off to sleep.

Aw so cute Sesshoamru and Inuyasha are real brothers now even though they already were brother but now they are acting like true brothers should act. Well that's on this chapter review please and thank you.


End file.
